Iniquity
by Evix
Summary: Right before a concert, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan get kidnapped by Hawk again but this time Hawk's intentions are not only to prevent them from performing and then letting them go again. This time Hawk wants to truly break Gustavo's dogs.
1. The Black Van

Iniquity

**A/N = Hi there! I've had this idea for a BTR fanfic in my head for ages it seems, but I'm currently suffering from a severe case of Writers Block. So I decided to put my idea of the sequel for my McFly story Four in The Afternoon on hold. I decided that I would just give this BTR story a try, and we'll see where it goes. **

**This story will be about all four boys, but I like writing about Kendall the most, so he is going to be the most important character, if I'd want it or not. I can't help but think he is superinteresting as a character (not to mention he is HOT)**

**The story is rated T for now, but it might change to M later on because this story is going to contain loads of Angst and drama.**

**WARNINGS : Angst, violence, kidnapping, abuse, sexual harassment, strong language.**

**Please leave a review after reading. Seriously, reviews fuel my energy to write more :)**

Chapter 1

'I'm so excited for tonight!' The hyperactive Carlos Garcia exclaimed happily for about the hundredth time that day, as he and his three best friends were walking through the park near the Palmwoods.

'Me too, I can't wait!' James Diamond, the tallest of the group said in return, as they continued strolling relaxed through the park, not really having anywhere to go.

'I mean, I know the world tour has only ended like, 5 weeks ago, but still I'm missing being on stage.' James continued.

'You're not the only one.' The blond leader of the group, Kendall Knight said with a smile.

'Well, it's not weird, considering we've been touring for so long, and now suddenly we had five weeks in the studio again. I mean, studio and recording can be really fun, but touring was just… absolutely amazing.' Logan Mitchell, the oldest and the smartest of the band said, his thoughts briefly drifting back to the amazing time they'd had on their world tour. After the world tour had finished they'd had two days off, then the hard work in the studio started again. Gustavo had them working like dogs. But tonight they had a concert again, in a big venue, only about an hour away from the Palmwoods. Big Time Rush truly was doing really well, and quickly growing more and more popular. To the four friends it was still surreal really, but they were sure as hell enjoying it.

'Do you guys think it's about time to go back now? ' James asked, after checking his watch. 'We are supposed to be at Rocque Records in about an hour.'

'Yeah, let's go back.' Kendall answered, while Carlos jumped around some more.

'I'm so excited!'

They turned around and started to walk back towards the Palmwoods, three of them not noticing anything strange, but Kendall stopped for a moment. A man dressed in almost completely black, only exception his jeans, was staring at him, and it looked like he had been staring at him for a while. The man noticed Kendall watching him and winked suggestively, making Kendall cringe, and look away. Shuddering he quickly followed his friends and soon he forgot about the weird man.

Still talking excitedly about the concert tonight they walked back in a relaxed pace, and went to cross the road when suddenly a black van pulled up and stopped right in front of the four boys, making James and Carlos, who were walking more to the front jump back in surprise.

'Jesus! What the hell man?' James cried out, when the back door opened, and two men dressed in dark clothes came out, both big and broad-shouldered. They were not as big as Freight train, but they were still bigger than all of them, and they came right at them, grabbing James and Carlos roughly by the shoulder. Kendall thought he recognized the man who grabbed Carlos as the man in the park and he gulped in shock when the two men dragged them towards the van, and then just threw their two friends in the back of the van with hardly any trouble at all. Logan cried out in fear and tried to scramble backwards, while Kendall just stood there in shock for a moment, snapping out of it though when the creep now came towards him.

'What the hell? Get away from me! And leave them alone!' Kendall cried out as the man went to grab him and he tried to shove the man away, but the man barely even seemed to feel it. He grabbed Kendalls wrist and within a second twisted his arm behind his back, making Kendall's knees give out underneath him as he cried out in pain.

'Boss said you'd be trouble. I like it.' The man sneered as Kendall tried to hit him with his other arm but missed. He pulled the blond to his feet by his arm that was still twisted behind his back, causing him to grunt in pain again, and all but threw him in the back of the van. Seconds later Logan was thrown in, landing half on top of Kendall who clutched his hurting arm, and James, then the doors got thrown shut and everything went completely pitch dark.

'Hey! Let us out of here!' James cried out angrily, storming to his feet, while Kendall still groaned in pain.

'What the hell is happening? What the hell!' Logan cried out in panic, and he bolted up, trying to find the door, but only feeling a hard wall. Carlos soon joined him, and he bumped into the wall a few times, hoping it would break open. Of course it didn't even crack.

'Let us out! Heeey! Let us out!' Carlos cried out, and he screamed in shock when suddenly the sound of a roaring engine sounded, and seconds later the van started moving, throwing the three boys of their feet. They landed in a heap on the floor of the van.

'Oh my god, where are they taking us?' Logan cried out, his voice going higher than usual.

Kendall was still laying on the floor, thinking about what the creep had said, while trying to block out the pain of his arm almost being broken. At least that was how it had felt when the man had twisted his arm behind his back. 'Boss said you'd be trouble.' This told Kendall two things. Their two attackers were working for someone else. And that someone else apparently had information on them. He shuddered.

At the sound of his friends freaking out, he hastily pulled himself together again and pushed himself into a sitting position, just in time to avoid his three friends falling on top of him when the van started moving.

'Guys, calm down, panicking isn't going to solve anything.' He said, raising his voice. He couldn't see anything, but he knew his three friends were listening to him, because they fell silent.

'We have to stay calm, so we can start to think of a plan to get out of here.'

Someone shifted next to him, he thought it was James.

'Well, we are not going to be able to get out of this thing while it's driving, if we want to stay alive.' James spoke somberly, so it was him indeed.

'Man, we are so gonna miss the concert.' Carlos piped up and this gave Kendall a new idea.

'What if this is Hawk's doing again?' He said, remembering the last time they had been driven away in the back of a van. It had turned out to be Hawk, kidnapping them so they couldn't perform at their concert.

'Last time Hawk didn't have big bodybuilder-guys working for him.' James said unsure, shifting again to find a somewhat more comfortable position on the floor, and went to lean on Kendall's shoulder, but he pulled back quickly when his blond friend hissed in pain.

'Shit, sorry, Kendall. Are you okay?' He had heard his friend crying out in pain when he was already in the van with Carlos, but he hadn't seen what had happened.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Kendall said quickly, secretly happy that the darkness prevented his friends to see him clutching his arm. 'I don't know who else would want to kidnap us.'

'You really think we are being kidnapped?' Logan almost whispered. 'Then I almost hope it's Hawk. Last time he only tied us up to chairs.'

'Maybe he hired these guys to make sure we don't escape again, like we did last time.' James offered, and they thought they could hear Carlos chuckle proudly at the memory.

'Or maybe it's someone else and something completely different. Maybe they want to kidnap us for money. Or maybe they want to kill us.' Logan forced out, his voice getting higher as he went to panic again. Kendall quickly grabbed him by his shoulders, not seeing much, but following the sound. Logan flinched at the sudden touch, not having seen it coming, but Kendall already started talking again.

'Logan, relax. They won't kill us. Just stay calm so we can figure out a plan, okay? We'll get out of this, I promise.' He said in his speech voice, and Logan actually calmed down a bit, waiting for more to come, but apparently Kendall wasn't going to give a full speech, like he usually did in bad situations.

Instead he sat back and tried to come up with a plan.

'Maybe it's just a new way of Gustavo to make us go to Rocque Records immediately. Like Freight train, but just a bit faster, and bigger, and darker, and…' Carlos started ranting but was interrupted by Logan.

'Don't be silly,' he snapped. Carlos immediately shut up, shocked that Logan lost his temper against him. This was a sign that Logan was really freaked out, causing Carlos to feel scared.

'Don't snap at him.' James said annoyed, and Kendall groaned.

'Guys, stop it. This isn't helping our situation at all.' He said sighing. 'There is nothing we can do while this thing is driving, so let's just wait until we stop moving, and then we'll attack the doors again.'

'If we can find those in the dark.' Logan mumbled.

'What if they keep driving for hours, or days?'

Kendall groaned annoyed, but took a deep breath.

'Don't be so pessimistic guys. We'll get out of this, if we stay calm and don't freak out. There is nothing we can do as long as this thing is driving. I mean we don't know if we're on the highway or something. So let's just sit here and wait and when we stop moving we'll get close to the doors and attack all at the same time. There's only two of them, and four of us. They may be bigger and older and stronger than us, but when has that ever scared us when we were on the ice? Never, because we always have each other's backs... So, when the van stops and the doors open we bolt out and we run. We run and we are not going to be scared. Understood?' Kendall asked, wanting to look his friends in the eyes.

For a moment silence fell over the four boys, then Carlos spoke up.

'Understood.'

'Understood.' James agreed. They heard Logan take a deep breath before also muttering.

'Understood.'

Kendall smiled as it remained quiet after that, glad that he got his friends to stop panicking, even though he wasn't sure himself if his plan was going to work at all. Still, he'd do anything to protect his friends, and they had to at least try to escape. If they really were being kidnapped, he was not going to let his friends be scared. He'd make them fight the captors every step of the way. Because Kendall would not permit his friends to let two guys just kidnap them. And they still had a concert to catch. Big Time Rush would not go down without a fight.

**A/N = So that's chapter 1 of Iniquity. (I just absolutely love that word :P) The next chapters will be longer, I promise. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Failed plan

**A/N = Hi guys!**

**I would just like to thank the following people for reviewing the first chapter:**

Sherryw, Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR, BlueberryNinja, Barbed Wire Halo, roxashasboxers, bubzchoc, EthanLover, jug, starsandtwinkles17 and Yo

**And the following people for putting my story in their alerts:**

Sherryw, Alice May Sawyer, KittyBlack224, BlueberryNinja, Barbed Wire Halo, JennyHart, zoebeansmommy, mattie217, XxxAnimaniacxxX, EverlastingRusher, Baxxie, Milkamoo97, bubzchoc, kaidez, starsandtwinkles17 and Fanficfanatic1211

**And the following people for putting my story in their favorites:**

Mrs. Wolfe-Sanders, Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR, BlueberryNinja, Mandamichelle, hockeygrl99 and EthanLover

**Thank you all!**

**Now onwards with the story : )**

Iniquity

**Chapter 2**

After Kendall's speech it stayed quiet in the back of the van for a while, the only sound heard being the humming of the van's engine, and the other cars on the road. This gave Kendall the idea they were in fact driving on a highway for a long time. He wondered where they would be taken, and slowly got more and more dreadful. Because if they would miraculously manage to escape, they wouldn't have a clue on how to get back to the Palmwoods.

After a while the sounds of the other cars got less loud, and then seemed to disappear. This indicated to Kendall that they were now off the highway and driving on a more deserted road. He guessed they would be close to their destination now, so he decided to speak up again.

'Guys, I think we are almost there. I don't hear cars anymore and it feels like we're slowing down.'

'I think you're right, Kendall. What now?' James answered, going slightly tense again.

'We wait, until the car stops completely and we hear the men coming. Then just as they start to open the door, we push it open, catching them off guard and we run.'

Kendall knew it wasn't a great plan, but it was the only thing he could come up with.

'Oh I really don't like this. I really don't.' Logan muttered softly, and Carlos softly agreed. But before a better plan could be formulated, the van slowed down completely and stopped. All four boys immediately scrambled upright and tried to feel for the door, not knowing where exactly it was.

But then the van pulled up again, making the boys stumble in surprise. Fortunately the van didn't pull up fast, so they didn't fall again. Then really soon afterwards they stopped again.

They heard the front door of the van being thrown open, and then shut, then footsteps coming their way, so they positioned themselves against the door again.

'Are you ready? Wait for my sign.' Kendall whispered now, fully taking the lead, the pain in his arm completely forgotten by now. His friends nodded. All of their bodies tensed up in apprehension. They heard the footsteps come closer, they guessed it to be both the guys that had taken them, then the door was unlocked.

'Wait for my sign, wait…' Kendall repeated in a hoarse whisper, 'Wait…'

The door started to open.

'NOW!' Kendall cried and immediately all four of them threw their bodies into the door, throwing the door open. The men had obviously not expected them to attack, since one of them cried out in shock as he fell backwards and the creepy other one stumbled backwards clumsily. Logan tripped in his hurry and fell to the floor due to the sudden crash, and the others stumbled out as well, but James pulled him up, while Kendall cried.

'RUN!'

And they did. With their hearts beating madly in their chests, and their eyes watering to adjust to the sudden light of being outside the van, they ran as fast as they could, following their blond leader.

But this was not what Kendall had expected. They were not somewhere outside as he had assumed. They were inside a big garage. Probably in a house.

'Shit.' He cursed as he realized the only ways out he could find were the door leading inside the house, and the big metal door for the cars, that had finished sliding down already. Nonetheless he threw himself against the big door mercilessly, and tried to get it to open, but of course it wouldn't budge. His friends threw themselves against the door as well, with no luck either, and now panic started to hit them again, really hard.

'That's not going to work.' A low voice suddenly spoke calmly from behind them, startling them all, and making them spin around to face the man. They gasped simultaneously when they recognized the man who stood in the door opening, that (they assumed) lead into the house.

'Hawk.'

'Did you guys miss me?' The middle-aged villain asked with a patronizing smirk on his face, while one of the bodybuilders, a tall man with a shaved head, closed the door behind him and went to stand in front of it guarding. The creepy one, with slightly curly brown hair, followed Hawk, as the four boys all began to feel anger bubble up inside of them at the man who had kidnapped them before.

'You have got to be kidding me, Hawk. Are you trying to kidnap us again so we'll miss our concert and you can ruin Gustavo's career?' James snapped angrily.

'Well, you failed last time, and it won't work this time. When we don't show up in time, Gustavo will immediately suspect you to be the one who kidnapped us.' Carlos added, suddenly not feeling so unsure anymore when he saw it was indeed Hawk who was behind this. But Hawk to the boys' dismay merely laughed, a low and menacing laugh, which would send shivers down any sane person's back.

'Oh you boys seem to underestimate me.' He growled dangerously.

'Last time I was careless. And besides, I have different plans for you boys this time. You landed me in prison twice now. And my horrible time in prison made me a different person. I don't want to just make you miss a concert. Heck, I don't even want to just ruin your careers. No, this time my revenge will be way worse. Gustavo ruined my life. So I'm going to ruin hís life in return. And the only way to ruin Gustavo's life, is by ruining his precious little dogs.'

The four boys paled, seeing in Hawk's eyes that he was serious. He wasn't a crazy jealous idiot that wanted to steal the boys from Gustavo anymore. The man that stood in front of them had turned into a dangerous criminal. This realization was enough to make the boys suddenly feel really frightened. Even Kendall, the protective one, and James, who had worked for Hawk for a short while, didn't know what to say to this. Hawk smiled menacing and took a threatening step in their direction, the creepy bodybuilder-guy following his step. Immediately the four boys pushed their selves further against the metal door in rising panic.

'Now boys, really, there's no way to run for you, so I suggest you all play nice, and just get here like good dogs, so I don't have to hurt you… yet.'

Of course they knew there was no way to escape, with the only doors blocked, and three strong men. Maybe they could take on Hawk, but there was no chance in hell they could take on those two big guys.

'What do we do now?' Logan piped up, as always in bad situations seeking comfort from his leader, and his other two friends glanced up at Kendall in hope too, but Kendall just sucked in a shaky breath as he desperately tried to come up with a plan.  
Hawk growled and motioned for the guy guarding the door to get closer.

'Grab them and take them to the basement.' He ordered coldly, and immediately the two men came towards them. The boys tried to run, but within seconds the taller guy with the shaved head had grabbed both Logan and Carlos by their upper arms and started to drag them with him towards the door. The two shorter boys scratched and fought but it was useless. Kendall immediately went to attack Hawk, while James desperately pounded the door again. The creepy guy with the brown curls grabbed Kendall away by his hair before he could even reach Hawk though, and yanked his head back viciously, while whispering menacing as Kendall started to try and fight him.

'Do you want me to hurt you again, boy?' Kendall froze when the man roughly grabbed his arm and bent it slightly behind his back again, earning a muffled moan in pain from the blond boy.

'Ah... no.' He choked out, earning a satisfied grin for the man holding him. Then he let himself get dragged towards the door, still struggling softly, but following his two smaller friends. By now Hawk had overpowered James with little trouble, since James was now full-out panicking and didn't offer a lot of resistance after seeing his three friends getting dragged off. Hawk grabbed the pretty boy harshly by his upper arm and hissed in his ear.

'I still have some unfinished business with you, Jamez. I suggest you behave nicely if you don't want to be hurt, because really, I want to hurt you, badly.' James swallowed as he got dragged after his friends towards the door leading inside the house.

'You're crazy. You are not going to get away with this.' He stammered, earning a slap to the head from the shorter but muscled man.

'Yes I will, now shut up, Jamez.'

They were dragged into a hallway, then down the wooden stairs that led to a door which the tall guy kicked open, while still keeping his hands on Logan and Carlos. It opened to a large basement room, with two other doors on the left and one other door to the right. They were dragged to the first door, which lead into a smaller room, completely empty except for four wooden beds. The boys were shoved in the small room roughly, by the three men that released their strong grips on the boys after shoving them in. Kendall, Carlos and James where glaring at Hawk defiantly, while Logan cowered back behind his friends a bit, but he glared at their captor nonetheless.

Hawk made a hand gesture towards the boys and spoke commandingly to the two other guys.

'Take their coats, and their phones, Ipods, and all other electronic devices they carry with them. Make sure you have everything.' Hawk ordered, and all four boys suddenly wanted to slap their selves. They should have called the police while they were in the back of the van, to tell them they were being kidnapped. Oh they were idiots!

The two guys stepped forward towards the guys again.

'Take off your coats.' The tallest of the two spoke commandingly with a deep voice, while he and the guy with the brown curls stepped towards the boys to collect their stuff.

Slowly they began to take off their coats, and they handed them over to the two men, who threw them towards the door opening where Hawk was still standing, supervising it all.

Kendall instinctively stepped back when he saw the one with the brown hair was coming towards him, but the man grabbed him by his upper arms and smiled a dirty smile, as he put his hands on Kendall's chest and started to slide them down his body. Kendall gasped and immediately tried to get away from the hands touching him, but the man noticed his attempt to flee and leaned forward to growl dangerously in his ear.

'Don't struggle or I'll hurt you again. Now be a good boy and stand still while I search you for phones.' His hands slid lower over his stomach, making Kendall want to flinch away but he bit his lip to stop himself.

'My phone is in my jeans, in the left pocket. I don't have anything else on me, I swear.' He quickly said, 'So you don't have to search me.'

But the guy just smiled creepily.

'Of course I do have to search you. I have to make sure you're not lying to me.' Kendall glanced sideways quickly, seeing James getting searched quickly by the other guy, who was just patting his clothes.

'Well, can't you search me a little faster then?' Kendall snapped as the hands slid slowly over his stomach, making him feel like he was being molested rather than being searched. When the man didn't respond he took out his phone himself and pushed it against the man's chest, trying to push the guy away from him with it. The man grabbed the phone and threw it to the floor, the sound of the expensive smartphone clattering to the floor making Kendall cringe with regret. But the man continued to run his hands over Kendall's chest slowly and suggestively. Kendall grit his teeth, knowing that throwing a tantrum would most likely just cause him to be hurt again, but he couldn't help but feel anger bubble up him.

'Seriously man, stop touching me like that.' He gritted out, trying to push the man away from him.

Then suddenly the man was shoving him backwards and he threw him down on one of the beds. Kendall couldn't help but cry out in slight surprise when his back hit the matrass and the man pushed himself down on Kendall's body, his hands roaming under his shirt within seconds.

'I have to make sure you didn't hide something underneath your clothes.' The man grunted with a sick smile, making Kendall want to vomit, and he started to struggle fervently to get the man off him.

'Chris, that's enough.' Hawk's voice sounded commandingly, and immediately the hands stopped moving around Kendall's chest, making Kendall breathe out in relief, while he still struggled to get the strong man off him, but the man wouldn't move.

'Get off of him!' Carlos cried out as he saw the position his best friend was in, and he tried to attack the man on top of him, but he was grabbed by the other guy before he could do anything.

'Kendall!' James cried out, but he was still held back by the black-haired guy as well. Logan just stood there shaking in shock and fear.

Kendall closed his eyes when he felt the man's dirty breath on his neck when he spoke up.

'Ah come on Hawk, just let me have some fun with him. We made a deal…' He said, and started moving his hands again, making Kendall shudder in sudden fear and disgust. But Hawk stepped forward threateningly now.

'I said that's enough. You'll get your fun later, but for now you will just search him professionally.'

Hawk spoke with emphasis on the last word. For a second the creep, called Chris apparently, looked at Hawk disappointed, then he pulled his hands back from under Kendall's shirt and got up again, pulling the shaking blond up with him. Kendall grit his teeth while Chris now started searching him again, quick this time. Then Chris stepped back and grunting he grabbed Logan, who tried not to cry out in fear when he saw the man who had just molested his friend was not coming for him. But Chris also searched him fast and then stepped out of the room immediately after he was done, his expression frustrated. In the meantime the other guy had finished searching James and Carlos, and he had collected all the shattered phones from the floor. He walked out of the room too, leaving only Hawk to look at the boys, a triumphant look in his eyes.

'Well, make yourselves comfortable boys, you'll be spending a long time in this room as of now.' Hawk spoke slightly patronizing, 'I'll be back soon.' Then he stepped back too and closed and locked the door behind him.

'Wait!' Carlos cried out as he threw himself at the door. 'You can't just keep us here against our will!'

'Of course he can, Carlos. It's called kidnapping.' James said softly.

'Oh my god,' Logan almost whispered. 'We can't be kidnapped! We have got to get out of here.'

'We've got to think of a plan.' Kendall said immediately, starting to pace around the small room, while trying to get rid of the disgusting memory of Chris' hands on him.

'Yeah those plans of yours have been really successful so far.' James said sarcastically, earning a hurt look from his blond friend.

'I haven't heard you come up with a plan yet, James.' Carlos told James frustrated, on which James started to answer with a mean comeback but was interrupted by Kendall.

'Guys, stop it. We can't start fighting now, while we're in here. We have to stick together now… Shit we have been idiots, we should have called the police.'

'You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge, because of all this, you know…' James answered sincerely. Sighing he slowly walked over to one of the beds, the second on the left, and sat down on it, trying to compose himself.

Carlos looked around the room.

'There has got to be a way out of here.' He said hopeful as he scanned the ceiling, as if a magical door would suddenly appear.

'We're in a basement; at least, I think so, with no windows and only one door, which is locked. Forget it Carlos.' Logan said pessimistic, as he went to sit down next to James, seeking comfort from his taller friend. Carlos looked at him disappointed.

'Well, what do we do now then?'

'We just wait and see what they want from us.' Kendall said. He was still standing, not wanting to sit down on the beds. He suddenly really wanted to go home and cuddle on the couch with his baby sister. Apparently it showed on his face, for Logan, always the doctor, looked at him worried.

'Are you okay, Kendall?' Obviously referring to what Chris had done to him.

'I'm fine.' Kendall replied quickly. 'I just want to get out of here.' He added softly.

'Yeah, me too.' James sighed from the uncomfortable bed.

'Well, whatever happens, we can't let Hawk win by just giving in and surrendering. We have to try and keep fighting him whenever we can. We can't show him that we're afraid.' Kendall spoke louder again, and his three friends looked up at him approvingly.

Big Time Rush wouldn't go down without a fight.

**A/N = Hope you like the way I'm taking this story so far. **

**The next update will be in a few days! **

**Please review! **

**X Evi**


	3. The Missing Boys

**A/N = Hiya Rushers!**

**Here's chapter 3 for you awesome readers!**

**I can't believe that after only two chapters I already have 659 hits, 26 reviews, 14 favorites, 26 alerts and 406 visitors! You guys ROCK!**

**Thanks for putting my story on alert to:**

Winterschild11, Brownsugar12, Elle-ish, DiamondDustK, ANGELnDEVIL, sasukesmyemo394, Brenda1234 and Cookielover101

**And for the people reviewing chapter 2:**

xxAnimaniacxxX, Gleedarrenfan18, Lala, 1234irrek, JennyHart, DiamondDustK, EverlastingRusher, sasukesmyemo394, DemigodGhostGirl**, **Winterschild11, Sherryw, Jug, Barbed Wire Halo, Roxashasboxers, Bubzchoc and BlueberryNinja !

**I noticed a few stupid mistakes in the last two chapters! Like for example I said "**_Logan Mitchell, the oldest and the smartest of the band", _**while in fact he is the second oldest of the group. Carlos is the oldest. And yes, in this story I'm going to stick with their real ages. Kendall is the baby, then James, then Logan and Carlos is the oldest. **

**Also I wanted to ask you guys if you mind that I'm writing the dialogue with apostrophes, instead of quotation marks? Personally I prefer to use apostrofes but if it bothers you I'll try to change it. **

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Violence and angst (and very mild language.)**

**Especially for Gleedarrenfan18 some Logan whumpage in this chapter! Ask and you shall receive : )**

**Now on with the story!**

****

**Iniquity**

**Chapter 3**

'I am going to KILL THEM!'

Gustavo Roqcue was stomping through Roqcue Records, anger almost radiating off him. His assistant Kelly was running after him, while she was trying not to sound too panicked as she was on the phone with some people from the venue where Big Time Rush was supposed to be right now. The boys were supposed to be at Roqcue Records exactly two and a half hours ago. The concert was relatively close to the Palmwoods, it was only about an hour driving, but they needed to do a soundcheck and of course hair and make-up. They needed those two and a half hours, and the concert was supposed to start in less than thirty minutes. But the boys were nowhere to be found, no one had seen them or heard from them in the last two and a half hours. So really, there was only one thing Kelly could do.

'I know, yes, we are really really sorry. And the boys are really sorry too, but they fell incredibly ill… Yes, uhm, food poisoning. All four of them. But you can tell the fans that as soon as the boys are back… uhm I mean better, they'll come back to do another show for the fans. So technically the concert isn't cancelled, just postponed. Yes, okay thank you. Bye.'

She hung up the phone to face the red face of Gustavo, who was ready to explode.

'Jesus Christ Kelly! WHERE ARE THEY?' Gustavo was screaming, panting with anger.

'I have no idea! They may be known for always being late, but never this late! And no one has seen them or heard anything from them. Mrs Knight said they went for a walk in the park and never came back home to 2j! And all their phones jump to voicemail immediately, which means they are turned off. When do the boys ever have their phones off?'

Kelly was really worried by now. She knew the boys well enough to know that something was going on. And she knew Gustavo was worried too, since he actually fell silent for a second. And she could kind of see through him, after having worked for him for many years now. Gustavo always screamed at the boys, but she knew that behind that mask of anger and stress Gustavo always seemed to wear, he really loved his 'dogs'. She knew he considered all four of them as family.

'Okay, if they are not back in another hour, I'm going to call the police!' He screamed before turning to his office and slamming the door shut. Kelly sighed and ran to the Palmwoods, to go search for the boys again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'I want my coat back.' Carlos said shivering. He was sitting on a bed next to Logan, with his knees drawn to his chest, trying to keep himself warm. All four boys were slightly shivering, now all sitting huddled together on the two middle beds, even though there were four beds. They weren't sure how much time had passed by now, but they all felt like it had been hours already.

'I hope it's not going to stay this cold the whole time.' James muttered, while he looked over at Logan who was shuffling sideways to lean on Carlos' shoulder. It wasn't like they were freezing, but with merely t-shirts and jeans on it was really chilly in the room. James wanted to follow his oldest friends' example, and lean on Kendall for warmth, but he still felt too much pride to actually do so.

'We're in a basement. So it makes sense that it's cold in here if they don't have a heater in the basement, and I can't spot one so yeah, I think it'll be cold the whole time.' Logan explained, his voice dull. He was worried. After a while when they'd been left alone, Logan had started to become less scared and more worried. Worried about the concert they'd missed. Worried about the people who didn't know where they were and who'd be worried about them right now. Worried if they would ever be found.

'Do you think they'll bring us some blankets? I mean, there's only a matrass and a pillow on each bed. They can't seriously think we don't need blankets.' James said aggravated.

'And what about food? I'm hungry.' Carlos whined, as he grabbed his pillow and hugged it to his chest now.

'How long do you think we've been here for now?' James asked, while he went to comb his hair with his hands.

'How the hell are we supposed to know?' Logan snapped irritated, as he tried to get more comfortable against Carlos shoulder, when Carlos stopped moving again.

'I want to go home.' Carlos whined again, making Logan sigh.

Kendall, who had been quiet the whole time, trying to think of a plan to get his friends out of here, noticed his friends getting more aggravated and nervous. He understood it was time for him to step up again, before they would get into a fight or they would start to panic again.

'Guys, calm down, okay.' He started.

'I am calm, Kendall. They just need to stop whining.' Logan interrupted him annoyed, pointing at James and Carlos.

'And you need to stop being so on edge, Logie.' Kendall told him gently. 'Remember what I said? We need to stick together. I know we tend to get cranky against each other when we're worried. But this is not the time, okay?'

His three friends all looked at him in silence for a minute, then they nodded almost in unison. For a while it stayed silent in the room again, none of the boys knowing what to say, until they heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, and the rattling of a key in the lock of the door. They jumped to their feet as the door opened.

In the door opening stood Hawk, his two bodyguards right behind him.

All four boys swallowed their fear away, and refused to back up when Hawk and Chris entered the room. The man with the shaved head stayed in the door opening, guarding it. They noticed he was holding a bag in his hands.

'Hello boys.' Hawk said with a smirk. 'Hope you like your new apartment?'

'Actually, we hate it here. We want to go home.' Kendall retorted immediately, his three friends nodding quickly.

'Yeah, seriously, you can't keep us locked in here, Hawk. I mean, there is nothing in this room, it's cold, we don't even have blankets!' James cried out.

'And what about food?' Carlos added.

'And what if we need the bathroom?' Logan piped up.

To their dismay Hawk suddenly started to laugh, an almost evil laugh.

'Oh Jamez, actually we can keep you locked in here. We can do anything we want to you boys, because no one knows where you are. And we are going to keep it that way.' He told the boys grinning evilly, keeping his gaze on James though.

'Gustavo will come and look for us.' James countered angrily, but a little freaked out as well.

'And my mom and sister, they'll call the police and you will go to jail for the third time.' Kendall added, having had enough of this shit already.

'Well, you see,' Hawk told them, serious but still with a little sneer on his face. 'That's where you're wrong. They won't call the police, they won't even come looking for you boys. Because Gustavo is going to tell everyone that nothing is wrong.'

'Oh yeah? And how do you intent to make that happen?' Kendall asked him unbelievingly, but noticing his two smaller friends cower a bit behind him and James.

'Oh that's going to be easy. Just a few pictures and videos of his beloved 'dogs' in distress, and he'll obey to my every command. And then, I can start to ruin him.' Hawk said smiling, like he was really looking forward to it. He walked over to the shaved haired man, to take the bag from him. He took some white things out of the back and handed them to his other two men, before stepping back towards the door, to guard the door opening.

'Now, on with the fun. Chris, Pete, grab the boys and tie them up.'

As both the men stepped forward towards the boys, they could see what the white things Hawk had just handed them were. Tie-wraps. Logan couldn't hold back a frightened whimper when he saw the two men coming towards them with the white cords, and he started to back away now.

'Oh no, you are not going to tie us up with that.' Kendall told Hawk defiantly, but he couldn't help but step back as well as he saw that again Chris was coming for him first. He inwardly cursed the man, as he and his four best friends backed away, but he made sure to stay in front of the other boys, not wanting them to get hurt.

Still, he didn't like the idea of letting that creep touch him again.

'Get away from me.' Logan cried out when the man with the shaved head, Pete, came at him and grabbed him by his arm, trying to pry it behind his back. The boy immediately tried to fight the man off him, but the man was way stronger than him. Within seconds the man had twisted his arm behind his back, making Logan cry out in pain and collapse to his knees.

'Logan! Let him go, you bastard!' Kendall cried out and tried to storm his way over to his best friend, but got stopped by Chris who grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back, making Kendall try to fight him off to no avail.

James and Carlos rushed over to him as well, screaming at Pete to back off, but Hawk's voice made them halt their attack.

'Stop! If you want him to stop hurting little Logan, you boys will do as I say immediately. Get down on your knees now, stop resisting, and shut up!' He commanded calmly but at the same time daunting. The three boys stood still for a moment, looking between Hawk and Logan, who was trying not to cry out again. Suddenly Pete pulled Logan's arm back really hard, making Logan cry out in agony, as he felt like his arm was being ripped off by the man. Upon hearing their friend's cry of pain his best friends dropped to their knees without hesitation. James and Carlos stayed silent, wanting to scream bloody murder to the man who was hurting Logan, but they understood that would only bring more trouble. The best thing to do now was just obey them, and see what they wanted. Kendall couldn't help himself from screaming though.

'Stop it, we'll do as you say, now let him go, you bastard!' Kendall screamed at Pete, while he tried to ignore the fact that Chris was now pulling his arms behind his back to tie them up with tie-wraps. And he wasn't being gentle. But Logan was more important now. He was crying in pain and fear by now, and biting his lip.

'Please stop, please.' He choked out, making his friends' stomachs clench.

'Come on, stop it dude!' Kendall cried out again exasperated, wanting nothing more than to rip the man's throat out, as he tried to fight his way out of Chris' grasp. Logan cried out again, a heart wrenching cry in pain as Pete pulled his arm back even harder, if that was even possible. He was afraid that if the man would twist his arm any further the bones would break. Tears were flowing over his face, as he was on his knees, the only thing keeping him from collapsing to the floor, being the hand that was hurting him so bad. He felt panic rise in him as he felt like he was either going to throw up or pass out soon. Why wouldn't the man release him?

Hawk was laughing mercilessly as he watched the scene from the door opening.

'I'll repeat one more time. Stop resisting and shut up if you want him to stop hurting little Logan.'

He spoke commandingly, but with an edge of amusement in his voice, as if it was just a game to him.

On the inside James was fuming, at Hawk and Pete for hurting Logan, the most sensitive out of all of them. But he understood the command, and he understood that the reason Pete still didn't let Logan go was Kendall, who wouldn't stop fighting Chris, and was disobeying Hawk's order to stop resisting and shut up. And since he couldn't release his anger at their captors, he'd have to release it on his youngest friend.

'KENDALL! Shut up!' James cried out, but Kendall was already seizing his struggling, now directing his gaze to Hawk to glare at him.

When Pete saw all four boys had surrendered now, he finally released his death-tight grip on Logan's arm slowly. Logan almost cried out again in relief as finally the pain got less excruciating. He fell forward on his stomach, and hissed when Pete tied his hands up behind his back, and then finally let him go completely, to move on to Carlos, who was sitting pressed against James closely, shock at what was happening obvious in his face. Chris finally let go off Kendall now, as his arms were now tied together behind his arms, and made his way over to James. Kendall was looking at Logan, who was slumped on the ground, silently crying. Obviously his arm was still hurting. Kendall knew what it had felt like when Chris had twisted his arm behind his back. And Logan had had his arm behind his back way longer than him. He couldn't help but feel worried and guilty. He wanted to crawl over to Logan, and comfort him, but one challenging look from Hawk made him sigh in defeat. So he just looked at Logan with guilt in his heart. Logan looked up to meet his stare briefly, his expression petrified.

When Pete and Chris were done tying James and Carlos up too Hawk commanded them to crawl over to the wall, and Pete had to drag Logan towards the wall. All four boys stayed silent now, as they stared up at their three captors. Hawk rummaged in the bag again to take out two black masks, which he threw at Chris and Pete. They pulled it over their heads. It made them look like they were going to rob a bank and it made shivers run down Carlos' spine. Hawk looked down on the boys for a moment, before smiling satisfied.

'On your knees, now.' He barked, and reluctantly the boys shifted from sitting on their bum to sitting on their knees.

'Good,' Hawk said, as he grabbed one last thing out of the bag. It was James' smartphone, which apparently hadn't been smashed to pieces like all the other phones.

'First we'll take some pictures of you dogs, then after that we'll make a nice little video, explaining Gustavo what we want him to do exactly.'

**A/N = That's it for now. I hope you're still liking the story?**

**And don't forget to REVIEW! X Evi**


	4. The First Whatsapp

**A/N = Hi there!**

**Here is chapter 4. Thank you so much for reviewing and alerting. I can't believe that after merely 3 chapters I have 1294 hits, 43 reviews, 38 alerts, 16 favs and 658 readers already!**

**One more thing, I live in the Netherlands, so English isn't my native language, so that explains the grammar errors and stuff :P**

**I love you all!**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Violence, strong language.**

**X Evi**

**Chapter 4**

Gustavo Roqcue was pacing his office in Roqcue records. The dogs had been missing for something over three hours now. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to feel sick with worry by now. The BTR guys weren't the type of guys to just disappear and not let anyone know about where they were or why they would miss a concert they'd been super excited about all week. No, Gustavo just knew something had to be wrong, and he couldn't help but feel like Hawk had to have something to do with it. He had heard that Hawk had been released from prison a little while ago, because of his good 'behaviour', together with two other inmates that he had apparently befriended with during his time in prison. The last time the boys hadn't showed up for a concert they had been kidnapped by Hawk, but they had escaped and gotten to the venue in time. But now, the concert was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago, and the dogs still were nowhere to be found.

What if they had been in an accident? Or a fight? Gustavo always liked to say Kendall had anger management issues, and Carlos and James could be quite hotheaded and reckless too sometimes. But why would all their phones be off?

Gustavo didn't know what to do, so he kept pacing the room, until he heard his assistant Kelly enter the room. She looked panicked.

"I can't believe the boys are doing this to us! The people of the venue keep calling me, apparently the fans are really disappointed and angry and they don't want to leave. And Griffin's people just called. Apparently he is angry too! Where are they? What are we going to do now?"

"Just call them back and tell them they'll have to wait! You know, that's it! I've had it! I'm calling the police!" Gustavo screamed, and Kelly quickly nodded before getting back on the phone again while she hurried out of the office. Gustavo screamed in frustration, then went to grab his phone and dial the emergency number, but stopped when he saw that he had a whatsapp message. From James!

He sucked in a deep breath of air, then opened whatsapp to see that James had send him three messages, with a photo and a video..

_I got your boys. For prove, watch the photo and video. I'll know if you don't. Follow my instructions perfectly or your boy band will be paying the price._

Gustavo gasped loudly, feeling disbelief and an incredible amount of anger well up inside of him. He re-read the whatsapp a few times, slowly letting the words sink in.

Maybe the boys were trying to prank him. Yeah that must be it, he told himself as he willed himself to try and stay calm. But deep inside he felt the worry grow. After a moment of hesitation he opened the photo and almost screamed at what he saw. He closed the photo quickly, suddenly terrified for the video. But he couldn't stop his fingers from tapping the touchscreen of his HTC to open the video.

-five minutes earlier-

"Now, look in the camera and smile." Hawk said, a patronizing look on his face, as he positioned James' I-phone in front of him, readying it to take a picture. Kendall had never felt more stupid, sitting on his knees with his hands tied behind his back, and his three best friends lined up next to his right. He actually half wanted this picture to be taken and get send to Gustavo, because he wanted someone to know that they were being kidnapped. Because honestly, he had no idea how to get out of here without help. Yet. But he'd figure something out.

But he didn't understand why Pete and Chris had to be standing behind them, towering over them like they were tied up animals. It made Kendall feel really stupid, so that's why he couldn't help himself from disobeying Hawk's order to look into the camera and defiantly glare at Hawk. Pete didn't hesitate one second to step forward threateningly and deliver him a nasty blow to his right jaw. He didn't hit him his hardest, that much was obvious to Kendall, as his jaw wasn't broken or anything, but it did hurt a lot, enough to make him almost fall over as stars appeared in his vision for a moment. And Kendall thought he felt blood trickling down his cheek slowly, but he wasn't sure because he couldn't feel his face with his hands, since they were tied up behind him.

"Not his face!" Chris hissed, sounding slightly offended, while Kendall tried not to moan in pain.

"Hey! Don't hurt him!" James cried out angry, shutting up though when he received a slap around the back of his head. Logan, whose arm was still hurting badly, merely whimpered weakly in fear.

Carlos, who was seated between Kendall and James, had flinched incredibly when Pete had hit Kendall with his fist. Unlike Kendall, he could see that there was in fact a small line of blood trickling down the blondes pale cheek. It came from a small but nasty cut that had formed on Kendall's face. Carlos couldn't stand blood, but still he couldn't rip his gaze away from it. Ice cold fear gripped him as he realized how dangerous and violent Pete and Chris were, and he cried out in fright when suddenly his head was yanked up by Pete.

"Look to the camera." He grunted annoyed, and Carlos was glad that Chris had told Pete off , so he didn't get hit like Kendall.

All four boys now raised their heads to look into the camera Hawk was holding, not wanting any of them to get hurt anymore, and waited obediently, but half-heartedly, for the man to take the picture. The camera flashed and Hawk grinned satisfied.

"Good boys. I'm sure Gustavo is going to love this picture." He studied the picture for a moment, giving James a moment to lean over to Kendall.

"Are you okay, dude?" He whispered worried, feeling slightly intimidated by the two big men towering over them.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Guess I'm just an idiot." Kendall whispered, trying to lighten his friends' spirits, but failing.

"Well, just obey him, okay?" Logan suddenly hissed exasperated. "Please, just do what he asks. You too, James. There's nothing else we can do anyway. We'll only get hurt from protesting. So just don't fucking bother, alright?"

For a moment all three other boys stared at him in slight shock. Logan almost never fell out against them, only in moments where he was truly panicked or terrified.

"I'm sorry, Logie." Kendall whispered solemnly, but was interrupted by Chris, giving him a soft shove.

"Quiet." He grunted, and immediately all boys obeyed, all stealing one last glance at Logan, who was staring at Hawk again, before following his example. Hawk still had the phone in his hand, but had his attention turned against the boys again.

"So now, we only need to make a video, to tell dear Gustavo what I want. But who shall we pick to do the talking? Hmm, I'm sure Kendall would like to do it, being the leader and all. But no, that would be too obvious. Little Logan would be a good choice, since he is so scared. But maybe he is too scared to read properly right now… I hate James, so I'm not even going to think about that. So that leaves Carlos, the oldest and, weirdly, the most innocent of the group."

Carlos froze, not understanding what Hawk exactly wanted from him, but he didn't like the fact he was being stared up and down, scrutinized, by Hawk.

"Yes, his innocence will pierce Gustavo's heart, which is exactly what I want."

Carlos almost cried out when Pete moved behind him and threw a piece of paper in his lap, then cut loose the tie-wraps around his wrists.

"Read what's on the paper. And you three boys, look in the camera the whole time." He commanded, in his low voice. Slowly, his hands trembling, Carlos moved his arms to pick up the paper and hesitantly looked up at Hawk again, not sure if he should start immediately. A shove in his back by Pete told him he should.

He cleared his throat, then with an unsteady voice started to read aloud, while Kendall, James and Logan kept their eyes glued to the small camera in the back of the phone.

"Gustavo. W-we have been k-kidnapped. If you want us to stay unharmed, you'll have to do anything our kidnappers say. First of all, do not tell anybody about what is happening. If you contact anyone, the police, the press, our mums, or even Kelly, we will be hurt severely. They… they don't want money; they just want you to do what they demand. And what they demand you to do first is to… i-is to…" Carlos faltered, not able to say what he saw written on the piece of paper in his hands. He flinched when he saw both Kendall and James peeking over his shoulders to see what was making him stutter, resulting in both of them getting backhanded across the back of their heads by Chris and Pete. Quickly they averted their gaze back to the camera, both moaning softly as their heads throbbed. Carlos coughed nervously then tried to continue.

"W-what they demand you to do first is to tell everyone that Big Time Rush have quit. You-You have t-two days."

Gustavo screamed. Not in annoyance. Not in frustration.

Gustavo screamed a terrified, high-pitched scream in panic and fear for his dogs. He knew this was serieus. The terrified look on Logan's face, the bruise on Kendall's cheek, and his and James' pained faces had made it obvious to Gustavo that their apparent kidnappers had not been exactly nice to them so far. And Carlos. He probably hadn't noticed himself that he was stuttering the whole way through reading the note in his hands, and his hands were shaking.

To say the least Gustavo was horrified, and he had no idea how he was going to tell the world that Big Time Rush had to quit, without telling anyone where the boys where and why they had to quit.

**Please make my day and review!**


	5. The Breaking Sessions

**A/N = Hi lovely readers.**

**I would just like to clear some things up.**

**As I already said in the Authors note of the first chapter of this story, I'm dealing with a massive writers block. Seriously, lately I've been having so much trouble to write properly. I just can't seem to get on paper what I see in my mind, and it's frustrating me to no end and driving me CRAZY.**

**So, stubborn as I am, I try anyway and basically force myself to write something. But I felt like my last chapter ( the previous chapter 5) was absolutely horrendous. So the same day I had uploaded it I removed it again. Sorry for that chapter. I tried to make it better, but Im still not happy with this chapter. But it's the best I could do at the moment. I'm really sorry, and really disappointed in myself, guys… **

**Hope you'll like it anyways.**

**Huge thanks to everyone that reviewed so far. You guys are absolutely amazing. Special thanks to winterschild11 who send me a sweet little message asking me not to give up on this story. Don't worry, I don't give up on stories that fast : ) Im way to stubborn for that, but I just needed a little time to figure things out. Plus, real life is keeping me really really busy atm.**

**Anyway, this A/N has been way too long already.**

**Hope you'll like this, even though I don't…**

**Chapter 5**

"What?" James cried out high-pitched, as Kendall and Logan screamed at exactly the same time.

"No!"

Hawk let out a loud and evil laugh, while the two tallest boys started to struggle to get up, shocked and furious about what Carlos had just been forced to read. Meanwhile Carlos let the piece of paper drop from his hands in shock, and just stared at his hands, which were shaking madly. Logan looked over at him worriedly as Pete and Chris grabbed James and Kendall by the collars of their shirts and yanked them back down harshly.

"You can't do this!" James screamed, upset while Kendall continued to try and get out of Chris' grasp.

"You are not going to get away with this!" Kendall cried out, as he tried to kick Chris away from him, while Hawk stepped closer to the blond, at the same time annoyed and amused by the boys' tantrum. "Gustavo will know it's you. He will call the cops, and you are going to jail again, which is where you belong you stupid ba…-"

A hard punch in his face made him shut up, and almost fall backwards, if it wasn't for Chris' tight grip on his shirt.

"Hey! Don't do that you freak!" James cried out to defend his friend who tried to suppress a whimper as he felt the copper taste of blood in his mouth.

It only resulted in James getting kicked in his side by Pete, making James cry out in pain and fall over Logan's lap completely as Pete had let him go while kicking him.

"Hey stop hurting them!" Logan screamed, not able to stand his two friends being hurt so much. He froze when Pete grabbed him threatening by his arm and squeezed it softly but threatening. The memory of that same man twisting his arm behind his back, almost breaking it, made a shiver run down his spine. His arm was still slightly hurting from that terrible moment.

"Shut up, all of you." Pete growled, his gruff voice making clear to the boys that he was annoyed.

Logan realized by now that trying to fight the captors would result way worse than when they would just obey them. He just hoped his friends would be wise enough to stop resisting now. Carlos was still in his dazed and shocked state, momentarily unable to comprehend what was happening to them right now. He couldn't believe they were being kidnapped. So for a moment his mind just went blank, and he was unable to do anything.

Hawk moved away from Kendall when he saw the boy was in too much pain now to keep fighting after the vicious blow to the face he had given him, and moved sideways to James, who had pulled himself up from Logan's lap, panting from the pain in his side. He was sure there would be a really nasty bruise soon. Hawk grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head forward, pulling a few strands while keeping their faces dangerously close to each other. James could smell his cold minty breath on his face. Then Hawk growled angry.

"I hate you so much, Jamez. Oh, I am going to enjoy ruining and breaking you so much." For a moment Hawk just stared James in the eyes. James flinched when he saw the hatred in the dark eyes, but also a sick glint of excitement as Hawk pulled his hair harder.

"Let go of my hair." James growled angrily, trying not to flinch again at the feeling of his beloved hair being violated. He wished desperately that his hands weren't tied up behind his back, making him almost completely defenseless. He'd need his hands if he wanted to have a chance at escaping or even trying to overpower one of them. He had to admit that he and his three friends had pretty athletic bodies from dancing and playing hockey all the time, but their bodies were nothing compared to the two big guys Chris and Pete. And Hawk had definitely gained more muscles during his time in prison too, he noticed as he stole a quick glance at Hawk's upperarms.

"You and your stupid pretty hair, and your stupid pretty face. But not for long anymore. I suggest you enjoy your time as the pretty one while you still can, you stupid little bastard." Hawk continued as if James hadn't spoken at all.

"Get away from him." Kendall muttered, making all the other boys inwardly cringe. Hawk groaned annoyed, and moved over to Kendall again, after deciding he had taunted the tallest boy enough for now. James glared at Hawk when he came dangerously close to Kendall, who was staring at Hawk defiantly. But everyone in the room could see the pain in his eyes as well, even though he tried to hide it. Hawk had hit him almost on the same spot on his face where Pete had hit him only minutes go, and the cut in his face was now bleeding quite severely, not to mention that Kendall felt like something had ripped inside of his mouth as well.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Hawk spoke lowly. "You just annoy me so much. I wonder how Gustavo can put up with your constant defiance. Well, I promise you, I'll break that spirit out of you. Real soon."

Kendall tried to come up with a nasty retort, but his mouth was too filled with blood for him to speak. Without even thinking he spat in Hawk's face. He regretted it almost immediately afterwards though, when he saw Hawk's eyes narrow in undisguised anger. Hawk backhanded him harshly, making Kendall's head snap back, before he grabbed him by his hair and yanked his face towards Hawk again, as Kendall spluttered in pain for a moment and tried to focus his vision again.

"You know, I was going to wait until tomorrow with the breaking sessions, but I think you need to be taught a lesson, right now."

At that all the boys' stomachs clenched in alarm. Breaking sessions? This was definitely something new. They didn't know what exactly happened in jail, but they were sure Hawk had changed drastically. Whereas last time they encountered the man, he had just been a jealous, crazy idiot, the man standing in front of them now had turned into an evil and dangerous criminal definitely out to hurt the boys big time.

"I wonder why Chris here likes you so much." Hawk then said mockingly, and he grinned when Kendall's expression turned into a disgusted grimace for a moment.

"He's feisty. I like that." Chris grunted in response, clearly amused at the shocked face Kendall was pulling, along with his friends.

"Just get the fuck off me and leave us alone!" Kendall cried out, his high voice showing the fear and panic that was building up in him as Hawk nodded at Chris. He half-heartedly tried to get out of Chris' grasp when the man grabbed him by his arms and went to pull him up to his feet.

"Leave him alone!" Carlos suddenly cried out, finally snapping out of his shocked state. He threw the piece of paper away from him, and jumped to his feet. He couldn't stand seeing his friends getting hurt. His friends meant the world to him, and if anyone wanted to hurt them they'd first have to go through him. Up until now he had been too shocked to really fight back, but now, when that creep wanted to take their leader away from them, apparently to teach him a lesson, and that leader himself was starting to lose his cool in panic, something inside of him snapped and made him see red.

Chris let go of Kendall immediately when Carlos got up from the ground to attack him, and shoved Carlos back to the ground harshly.

"Stay down." He growled threateningly as both Carlos and Kendall made to get up and get away from the man.

"Carlos, don't do anything stupid." Logan warned his oldest friend as he tried not to panic, knowing that the latino never thinks his actions through when he's upset and when he feels like he needs to protect his friends. He didn't want Kendall to be taken away either, but right now he felt like he was the only one of the group of best friends that was still thinking rationally and was realizing how dangerous the situation they were in really was. Maybe if they stopped fighting back, those men would stop hurting them. It wasn't an unlikely thought.

"I've had enough of this. Take your precious blondie, Chris." Hawk said angry, and Chris grinned widely before pulling Kendall up by his arms that were still tied behind his back with the tie-wraps. Kendall immediately tried to fight him again, panic settling in fully now as he realized he was going to be taken away from his friends.

"No, let me go, you stupid turd, let me go! LET ME GO." He cried out, trying to kick out with his legs, but it was no use. Chris just dragged him away like he was a feather.

As soon as Kendall was pulled to his feet his three best friends had started to protest heavily again and now they all tried to get to their feet to fight for their best friend.

Pete immediately kicked James in the shins, making him crumble to the floor again, crying out in pain as he felt like his leg was on fire. He stayed down as he desperately tried to fight the burning pain in his leg, feeling like his leg was actually broken, while his side still hurt as well. He was sure he was going to have ugly bruises there tomorrow.

Logan, who had shot to his feet, screaming protests with his friends, but hadn't dared to attack the men physically, immediately dropped to his knees next to James. Worried by how his pretty friend stayed down on the floor, his face scrunched up in obvious agony, he wanted to check his leg, to see if it was broken, but got distracted by a brutal cry from Carlos, who was readying himself to attack Chris. Logan tried to grab him by his leg, to stop him from getting himself hurt, but missed as Carlos was already storming towards Chris, suddenly fueled by the need to protect his youngest friend, even though it was usually the other way around. The groaning from James and the desperate protests from Kendall made him lose control as he charged into Chris head-first before anyone could stop him, making Chris lose his grip on Kendall momentarily, who stumbled to the floor. Chris immediately recovered and hit him back though, right on his left eye, making him crash to the floor to clutch his face in pain.

"Everyone STOP!" Logan cried out, hating to see his friends get hurt all around him while he couldn't do anything about it. He knew they didn't stand a chance, especially with their hands tied up, and he was terrified to get beaten like his three friends. But at the same time he felt guilty, he didn't want Kendall to get taken away for some 'breaking session' and he didn't want Carlos and James to be lying on the floor groaning in pain. But his brain told him not to attack the men, since it would only do more harm. But god, he wanted to kill these men for hurting his friends.

"Leave them alone!" He screamed again, his heart aching for James and Carlos who were still on the floor, but he was ignored by the three captors. They obviously didn't see too much of a threat in him compared to his friends. This angered, frustrated, but also relieved him all at the same time. But he just didn't know what to do in a situation like this. He panicked under pressure, Kendall was usually the only to lead them in situations like this. But right now their leader was trying to fight off the big creep that grabbed him by his upperarms again and pulled him to his feet roughly.

"Stop hurting them!" Kendall cried out as Chris pulled him with him towards the door, Kendall's wild resisting proving to be useless against the broad and muscled man.

"Stop resisting and we might." Hawk answered grudgingly. As Chris opened the door and dragged Kendall through it, away from his friends, the blond boy took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Kendall!" Carlos cried out one more time, but Pete towered over him threateningly.

"It'll be okay, Carlos! Don't worry!" Kendall called back, just barely managing to finish before Chris slammed the door behind them leaving his three best friends alone with Hawk and Pete. Then he unwillingly let himself be dragged to the door across from the large basement room the door to their room had opened to, telling himself this time that it would okay. He'd be fine. What could they possibly do to him? As long as they wouldn't hurt his friends anymore, he'd be fine.

" .

"Now this is interesting," Hawk said smiling menacing, while he walked over to Carlos.

"When one of your friends gets hurt you change from an innocent child into a raging bull. I think I've just figured out yoúr biggest weakness. It's basically the same as blondie's weakness. And I'm going to take full adventage of this opportunity. Pete, take him away too."

B

T

R

**A/N = So how was it?**

**Some of you ask for more Kendall whumpage, some of you ask for Logan, Carlos or James whumpage. So… I'm gonna tell you that there will be angst and whumpage for all four boys in this story, but Kendall is my personal favorite and the easiest for me to write, and so he will be the main character, at least for me he will be :) So more Kendall angst will come up definitely, but Logan, Carlos and James fans don't worry, they'll have their fair share of angst as well. **

**Hope you're alright with that.**

**Now make me smile and REVIEW :D**


	6. The Perverted Psycho

**A/N =**

**Hiya!**

**So I had written like half of this chapter, then my laptop crashed. It's broken beyond repair. (ooh this makes it sound so dramatic, which it kind of is for me xD) **

**So now I have to write on the computer that I have to share with my little brother. And this definately cuts my writing time way shorter. **

**I´m really happy to hear you liked the last chapter so much :) I can't believe I'm on 98 reviews already! That's almost 100! Review number 100 will get a shoutout! :D And review number 111 will too :) **

**Now, I'm not really comfortable with writing the harassment things, but I hope this doesn't dissappoint you lovely people. **

**Please let me know after you read it what you think. I'm still not over my writers block, starting to doubt if I ever will :( So again, I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I just didn't want to keep you waiting any longer, and I'm going away for a filmproject for a few weeks, so I won't have a lot of time to write in the next couple of weeks. But I'll do my best anyways.**

**Now, onwards with the story! **

**Warnings: Violence, sexual harassment, slightly strong language.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**- x**

_**Iniquity**_

**Chapter 6**

"No wait! Don't! Don't take him away too!" Logan screamed, launching to his feet to storm forwards as Hawk and Pete dragged Carlos out of the room too, after Kendall, the small latino struggling and protesting in vain.

"Where are you taking them?" Logan cried out frustrated, before Hawk shoved him back harshly and slammed the door shut.

"WAIT!" Logan screamed throwing himself at the door as he could still softly hear Carlos' protests through the door, then realising it was no use, he sighed exasperated. He turned around and looked at James, who was trying to sit up, and stiffling a groan. Logan quickly tried to get himself together as he rushed over to James, dropping to his knees next to his friend.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried about how pale James looked.

"I'm sorry," James muttered angry at himself, "I wanted to help them but I couldn't move from the pain. I'm sorry..."

But Logan quickly shushed him.

"No, it's not your fault. Now stop feeling guilty and tell me where it hurts." He said sternly, his doctors mode kicking in, fortunately kicking his earlier fright away. Now Kendall and Carlos were taken somewhere else, and he didn't want to know what could be happening to them now. But there was nothing he could do for them now, and so he should focus on helping his other friend, who was injured quite badly by the look on his face, even though he felt sick with worry.

"My leg. That guy, he kicked it really hard." James said, his voice steady, but his eyes showing Logan that he was in pain.

"Let me take a look." Logan said worried, trying to roll his pant leg up, but stopped when James hissed in pain.

"Sorry, sorry." He muttered, "I just want to see if it's broken."

James shook his head frantically.  
"I'm pretty sure it's not broken. I know what that feels like from when I broke my leg after getting checked into the board during that one hockey game back in Minnesota. I think it's just bruising quite badly. Please, just don't touch it. I'll be fine."

Logan bit his lip, feeling sorry for his friend, who was now pulling up his shirt, showing a nasty bruise starting to form in his side already. The both stiffled a gasp at the sight of the red and blue-ish skin.

"Shit, James, that looks really bad." Logan said staring at his friend's body in shock. James quickly pulled the shirt back down.

"Yeah well, I'll survive." He muttered softly, trying not to freak his friend out even more by admitting how much he was hurting.

"I hope so. Oh god, I hope they are not going to hurt Carlos and Kendall." Logan said with panic building up inside of him again.

"I can't believe this is happening." He cried out, getting to his feet again to start pacing the room with his hands in his hair, trying to stop himself from panicking.

James slowly struggled to adjust his position to try and roll up his pant legs again, now that Logan momentarily wasn't paying attention to him. He pulled it up slowly, careful not to hurt himself, until the pant leg was about up his knee. He looked at the lower half of his leg in shock. It wasn't just a bruise as there was on his side. His skin had been kicked open, and there was a small trickle of blood running from the wound.

Logan stopped pacing the room as he noticed James' wound and got back down next to him again to examine the wound. The wound was quite big but it was mostly a bad scraping. Only a small part was bleeding. But the fact that it was hurting so bad made the future doctor believe that there must have been some damage done internally.

"I can't believe one kick can cause so much pain. They are so strong." James muttered disbelieving. Logan shuddered.

"I just hope they aren't hurting Kendall and Carlos."

James looked up at him shortly, his eyes showing how scared he was for his youngest and oldest bandmate.

"I'm sure they are gonna be fine. They both are tough. They'll be fine." James mumbled softly, telling himself to stay positive for his friend, but he couldn't help but feel sick with worry.

- .

Kendall was shoved into an empty room that looked about just as big as the room with the beds, it just had absolutely nothing in it, except for one wooden chair.. The white paint on the walls was dirty and looked to be really old. Kendall didn't have time to observe the room any more though, as he was pushed further into the room by Chris, who closed the door behind him. He stared at Kendall longingly, his eyes showing a mad glint of excitement, making Kendall shiver unwillingly.

"Oh, I am going to have so much fun with you."

Kendall swallowed nervously as the big man stepped closer to him. He only knew one man that was bigger than these Chris and Pete guys, and that was Freight Train.

"I can't wait to hear you scream for mercy when I'm done with you." Kendall felt like he was going to be sick, but it couldn't help him from hissing a nasty retort.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to hear you scream when you're thrown back in jail again."

Kendall briefly felt a weird mixture of satisfaction and fear at seeing the man's expression changing from longing to angry.

But then he heard screaming again, and saw that Chris was also surprised by the sudden sound. Kendall's body froze when he recognized the voice that was screaming protests.

"Carlos!" He screamed, and tried to run towards the door, to see what was going on, but he was grabbed by Chris before he could even reach the door. Chris pulled his back against his, and held him back with one arm around his neck and one arm around his middle, as Kendall screamed again.

"Carlos! What's going on! Let me go you bastard, CARLOS!"

Then the door was flung open to reveal the latino boy, who was being dragged into the room by Pete and Hawk while he was struggling feverishly.

Kendall's and Carlos' eyes locked for a moment, their expressions mirroring the others. Both boys were afraid of what was going to happen now, but also angry and not ready to give in to these men. Kendall was actually shocked to see Carlos with a burning fire in his eyes. Carlos almost never got angry, except for when his friends got hurt. Back in Minnesota they had only seen Carlos lose control a few times. Most of those times he got mad was when he found out Logan was being bullied by someone, or when one of his friends got checked into the boards during hockey. But those times were the only times when Carlos would lose the innocent and happy glint in his eyes and replace it with anger. And it never lasted very long.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked quickly, relieved when he saw his friend nod. The broke eye-contact when they heard Hawk laugh his evil laugh. He let go of Carlos, while Pete still held his death-tight grip on Carlos' arms, and went to lock the door behind him, making both boys swallow nervously.

"You boys need to learn a little lesson. You need to learn to obey our every command, and you need to learn to stop fighting back. So, to combine both your punishments and to make Chris here happy, I thought of a nice little plan."

Kendall and Carlos both tensed up in apprehension as Hawk laughed villainous again, but didn't struggle, wanting to hear what exactly their maniac captor was planning.

"Tie him up to the chair." Hawk ordered, and when Pete started to drag Carlos over to the wooden chair he started to slightly struggle again, wincing when he was thrown unceremoniously on the hard chair, and his arms were yanked back behind the chair.

"Why are you doing that? Stop it!" Kendall protested while Carlos' arms and legs were being strapped to the chair by the tie-wraps that the men seemed to have stored plenty in their pockets, but he knew it was no use. He didn't want to admit it but he was getting really scared now, for both their sakes.

"What are you going to do with him?" He stopped his protesting though when Hawk walked over to him now and smiled a malicious grin.

"Oh, don't worry about your friend. He is just going to watch you getting your 'punishment'."

"What do you mean?" Carlos cried out from the chair, feeling unsure now that he was tied to the chair and unable to move to help his friend. He swallowed when Hawk turned around and faced him.

"You can't stand seeing your friends get hurt, right? You can't stand being unable to help them. It's the only thing that can make you lose your innocence. And Kendall here can't stand seeing his friends get hurt either. But he also can't stand it when his friends see him get hurt. Ánd Kendall seems to be quite prudish about his body sometimes. So this punishment session, or 'breaking session' as I like to call it, will be perfect to hurt both of you. Now, Pete and I will leave you three alone. Have fun."

"Wait! Stop! You can't do this! Untie me!" Carlos cried out when Pete and Hawk stepped out of the room and Chris let Kendall go for a moment to lock the door behind them again, leaving Kendall and Carlos alone with Chris, who was grinning like a maniac. Kendall backed up when Chris advanced towards him, his eyes having that excited glint again, as if he was a hungry wolf and Kendall was his prey.

"Get away from me you freak." Kendall tried to say in a steady voice, but the look in Chris' eyes made him feel cold to the bone. Then suddenly Chris launched forward and grabbed Kendall by his arms to push him backwards against the wall, momentarily knocking the wind ouf the blond boy. He started to struggle wildly as the man pinned his arms to the wall next to his body and pushed his own body against Kendall's.

"What the hell are you doing! Get away from him!" Carlos screamed in shock, already hating this, while Kendall continued to try to fight the man away, though it was no use.

"Hm, I like it when you struggle like that." Chris said in a rough voice, making Kendall want to vomit.

"Get off me." He muttered again, not ceizing his struggles. Chris grinned and pushed Kendall's hands higher, until they were above his head, and Chris could grab both his wrists in one hand. He put his now free hand on Kendall's waistband, then slid it up higher over his stomach and chest, making his t-shirt slide up with it and exposing his bare chest. By now panic was taking over both Kendall and Carlos, both being unable to stop this man from molesting Kendall. They could only hope he wouldn't take it too far.

"Stop it, you're sick! Don't do that!" Carlos' voice got higher and higher, and he struggled so feverishly that he managed to make the chair fall over, but he was ignored by Chris, who only had eyes for Kendall's body at the moment. Kendall was trembling with fear by now, and he wasn't trying to hide it anymore. He didn't stop trying to push the man away from him, but his struggles started to get weaker as he was trying to fight the tears that were slowly forming in his eyes. But he didn't want to cry in front of Carlos. He never cried, so he wouldn't cry now for this perverted psycho. He could see his loyal friend looking at him from where he was lying on the ground with tears of frustration in his eyes, trying to fight his way out of the chair. Knowing Carlos was watching him getting molested made Kendall feel worried, guilty and embarrassed. He didn't want his friend to see this happening to him. Carlos was too innocent to have to experience this.

"Carlos, look away. Just close your eyes or something." He muttered miserably, and froze momentarily as he felt the hand travel down again, and Chris leaned in to smell his neck. Suddenly he felt like he couldn't breath when the hand slid over his stomach to his waistband again and he felt Chris' tongue slide over his neck. He gagged, and tried to put more strenght in his struggling again. Then, when Chris moved slightly to get his hands even lower, Kendall saw his chance and grabbed it in panic. He kicked up his knee as hard as he could, right in Chris' groin, making the man cry out in pain and double over, thus letting go of Kendall's wrists. Kendall immediately pushed the man away from him and ran over to Carlos as Chris was momentarily in too much pain in his private parts to stop him. He started to fiddle with the tie-wraps, while Carlos let out a shocked cry that sounded like a mixture of a relieved sob and a surprised scream. Kendall pulled at the tie-wraps with all of his power, but off course they didn't budge. He leaned down, trying to get the tie-wraps loose with his teeth.

"Kendall! Look out!" Carlos suddenly screamed terrified. Before Kendall could even look up though, he was grabbed by his hair by Chris, who had recovered incredibly fast apparantly, and got dragged to feet again, only to be kicked in his stomach and drop to the floor again in pain. He clutched his stomach as he wheezed in pain, and looked up to see Chris hunched over, his hands on his knees.

So, he did get him good. Serves him right, Kendall thought satisfied for a moment, before realizing that this probably made the man even angrier.

"You know what, you little shit. I think we're going to have to drag another one in here, to punish you for doing what you just did." Chris said warningly, while he got upright again. His eyes were shooting daggers, he was clearly furious.

"No, leave them alone!" Kendall protested nervously and tried to crawl away from him but Chris stepped forward and kicked him in his side, making Kendall cry out and fall backwards against Carlos' legs.

"Stop hurting him!" Carlos cried out in panic, making Chris groan in annoyance.  
"You need to shut up!"

Then he took a look at the two cowering boys on the floor, while he towered over them, both boys afraid of what he was going to do now. Kendall's eyes still showed defiance, even though he felt violated, dirty and afraid for his friends' sakes. Chris narrowed his eyes and slowly an evil grin emerged on his face.

"Yes, I think before we finish this session we first have to make something clear to you. If you don't obey us, you're going to get hurt. If you still disobey after getting hurt, your friends will be hurt because of you. Do you understand that? I'm going to get your petty little friends now. Why don't you just stay down there, you pretty little thing?" Chris said, his dark eyes starting to get that familiar predators glint in them again, as he reached over to grab Kendall's arm and tied his arm together with Carlos' arm with a tie-wrap. Then he stepped out of the room, leaving Kendall and Carlos, who was still laying on the floor with his chair on his side, alone for a little while to start panicking again, this time not only for their own sakes, but for James' and Logan's sakes as well.

- x

.

**A/N = Please review and let me know what you think? :)**

**Next chapter will contain loads of angst for all of the boys, but it'll also have a big load of James' angst. So James-fans, look out for that :)**


	7. The Painful Manipulation

**A/N = Hi there!**

**Thanks for all your support! I love all your reviews and damn, I have 62 story alerts already!**

**So shoutout as promised to review nr 100!**

_**Chey21**_

**And a shoutout to review nr 111!**

**Well this was funny because two people apparantly reviewed at the same time! So I'll give you both a shoutout :)**

_**Winterschild11 and TotallyLosingIt**_

**And of course a massive thanks to everyone else!**

**I wrote this chapter literally like 5 minutes ago. I'm currently really really busy with a film project, so I don't have a lot of time to write in the next couple of weeks, and I have to leave in about 1 hour, so I thought I would just upload this already, without checking it. I hope you like it?**

**-x**

Chapter 7

Logan yelped and jumped to his feet when the door got thrown open and Hawk walked in, followed by Pete and Chris. Hawk grabbed him by his hair and started to drag him towards the door.

"Hey! What's going on?" James cried out surprised as Pete grabbed him by his hair and started to pull him to his feet. He let him go though when James let out a loud scream, and his face scrunched up in pain.

"What the hell?" Pete growled in surprise, then he noticed the pretty boy's exposed leg.

Hawk and Chris, who had halted when they heard James scream, laughed menacingly.

"Damn, look at that. I bet that hurts like a bitch." Chris said in a mocking voice, he looked very irritated. Both James and Logan wondered if that had something to do with Kendall.

"Yes it does, you bastard." James groaned out, angry that Hawk and Chris seemed to enjoy seeing him in pain.

"I'm glad to hear. Come on, Pete, get him to his feet."

"Wait wait wait!" James protested, then bit his lip to stop from crying out again as Pete put his arms under his armpits and hauled him upright again.

"Hey! Can't you see you're hurting him!" Logan cried out worried for his friend, but was ignored. Pete started to walk forwards, now half dragging, half carrying James with him, and Hawk followed by yanking Logan with him through the door as well.

"Where are you taking us?" Logan yelped while he was pulled roughly towards another door.

"Your friends need to learn a lesson about obedience. And frankly, so do you two. Now shut up." Chris answered in a low voice. Logan and James shared a short look, James' face showed pain and anger, while Logan's face showed worry and curiosity for what Carlos and Kendall could have done to piss them off so bad.

As soon as the door opened they were met by the awful sight of their two other bandmates lying on the floor.

Carlos was laying on his side, as he was tied to a chair that had apparantly toppled to the side. Kendall was laying on his back against Carlos' knees, and his right arm was tied to Carlos' arm with a tie-wrap, leaving Kendall in a very unfortable position. When they noticed the other's entering, Kendall frantically scrambled upright, which was harder than it looked.

"No, get them away! I swear I will kill you if you hurt them!" Kendall cried out, his voice a bit hoarse, while Carlos got back to trying to get loose from the chair again.

Chris, who entered the room last, closed to door quickly, then knelt down right beside Kendall, while Hawk and Pete forced Logan and James on their knees.

"You brought this on yourself, remember? This is yóur fault. They are going to get hurt because of your disobedience." He said slowly, making Kendall swallow, as something inside of him seemed to break in guilt.

"No, don't hurt them, please." He croaked out, hating himself for starting to beg, but he didn't want to watch his friends get hurt, and he just knew that was exactly what was going to happen.

"You can save them from being hurt by just letting me do what I want to you, without resisting me." Chris said softly, as he put his hand on Kendall's cheek and slowly slid it down over his face down to his neck.

"Get away from me." Kendall couldn't help but try to shake the hands away from him, disgusted that he could feel the man's breath on his face. Of course he didn't want his friends to be hurt, but he just couldn't sit still and let that man touch him like that. Like he was a toy.

Chris sighed and then pulled his hand back, earning a relieved sigh from Kendall.

"I'll say it again. They are going to get hurt because of you. Remember that."

Then he got to his feet, and turned around to face the two boys, who were sitting on their knees, with their shoulders touching.

"No, no what are you going to do?" Kendall immediately cried out, as Chris approached his two best friends who were now looking up at him with worried eyes. His eyes fell upon James, making the boy gasp and try to press himself further into Logan.

"Leave them alone!" Carlos cried out, starting to fight against the bonds restraining him to the chair again. His wrists and ankles, where the tie-wraps were strapped tightly around his skin, were starting to bleed slightly from the constant pulling, but right now he didn't care. He just couldn't believe these men wanted to hurt them so bad.

"Don't hurt them. What are you going to do?" He continued but was ignored by the three captors.

Pete and Hawk only watched, like it was all a big show, as Chris knelt down in front of James, and stroked his face, making James flinch.

"If Kendall doesn't want to play, I guess I'll have to pick someone else. And you are very pretty." Chris was talking very slowly now, as his hand travelled down James' neck.

"Stop it! No, no, no, stop!" Kendall cried, starting to repeat those words in panic. James was momentarily too shocked to move, but quickly snapped out of his stupor when he felt the hand travel upwards to his face again, and then through his hair. He tried to get away, trying to ignore the flaring pain in his knee as he started to struggle against the two big men holding him.

"You're sick, get off him. First Kendall, now James. Are you some sick kind of paedophile?" Logan suddenly burst out, but was immediately made to shut up by a rough kick around his back, making him hiss in pain.

James felt anger bubble up inside of him when Chris started to pull strands of his hair, and wanted to kick the man off of him, but then suddenly he couldn't think of anything anymore as Chris suddenly pressed his hand down on his wound.

He couldn't help himself. He screamed a blood-curdling scream, that made all of his friends in the room flinch. While his body convulsed in agony, as he felt like his lower leg was on fire, Chris smiled and played with his hair.

"Remember, this is Kendall's fault. If Kendall wasn't so selfish to try to escape and let his friends get hurt for him, this wouldn't be happening right now." Chris said menacingly, as he finally let go of James' leg again, making all of their attention snap to him again.

"Don't believe that, Kendall. He's trying to manipulate you." Logan immediately responded, earning himself another kick. But Kendall had frozen on his spot, and everyone could see that he was actually considering Chris' words, and starting to feel really guilty.

"Okay! You can... you can hurt me, if you leave them alone!" He then cried out, his eyes glinstening with fear but determination.

"Are you CRAZY?" Carlos immediately screamed, at the same time James groaned "No!" and Logan cried, "Kendall, don't."

But Chris grinned again and shook his head, getting to his feet while speaking.

"Nope, you're too late now. I gave you a chance and you refused. Now I'll have fun with James, and I'll have you later. Let's see. What to do... Oh I know! I don't know what is wrong with your leg right now, but I'm liking your reaction when I touched it. Let's see your reaction when I break it."

Before anyone could react he was stomping down on James' knee, full force, but making the boy scream out again, as he could feel the bone in his leg snapping. Agony gripped him and his whole body convulsed in pain as he fell backwards against Hawk's knees and was sure that his leg was now officially broken.

Hawk and Pete were grinning while all the other boys were shouting and screaming for him to stop, but Chris momentarily ignored them, and went to grab his pocket knife.

All four boys froze, James still wheezing in pain.

"No, what are you going to do? No please, don't... don't!" Logan squeeked out, while James himself still couldn't speak from the pain of having his leg broken completely, but he was staring at the knife with scared eyes anyways.

But Chris surprised them all by not stabbing or cutting James' skin, but by moving it towards his hair.

"Such beautiful hair. What a shame that Im going to cut it off now, because Kendall tried to escape. Such a shame."

In one swift moment he slashed the knife through his beloved hair, making a long, brown lock fall down James' head. When he saw his lock falling down on the ground he first whimpered, then the next lock made him lose control. The pain in his leg made him feel nausious and dizzy, but the anger and helplessness he felt as well gave him the power to try and kick Hawk, who still standing behind him, with his good leg. But the movement send daggers through his bad leg again and he slumped back down again immediately in pain.

Tears unwillingly welled up in his eyes, and he tried to hold them back, but the pain, humiliation and the loss of his beautiful hair was too much to handle, and a tear made his way down his cheek.

Carlos was still fighting like a crazy animal in his bonds, fueled with rage and protectiveness because of hearing his friend scream. Logan had screamed with James when Chris had broken his leg, and then lost control as well, starting to struggle feverishly against Pete's deathtight grip on his arms. But of course he was no match for the bodyguard. Kendall on the other hand had at first continued to beg the man to hurt him instead of James, but as the man continued to ignore him and hurt James, he had slowly shut up. He was staring at James with wide, but dazed eyes, his mind unable to comprehend what was happening, and that _this was his fault. _Inside he was crying, screaming, sobbing, but on the outside his eyes were dry. Painfully dry, probably because he hadn't blinked a lot.

Finally, after what felt like an eternaty, and all four boys had now given up their struggling, Chris finally stepped back from James, to briefly admire his work on James' hair. His hair was now a big mess, with here and there still some long locks, but most of his hair had been cut short, and uneven. Chris smiled.

"Beautiful. Now... I think this was enough for today, don't you think so, boys? I for one, am very tired and in need of a beer."

He looked up at Hawk and Pete for a moment, seeking their approval. Hawk nodded, and pulled James to his feet, who bit his lip but couldn't hold back the groan of pain as his leg buckled. Pete pulled Logan to his feet and roughly pushed him into Hawk's arms.

"Here, you take that one." He spoke, then he pulled James up by his armpits, and before James could fall down again he lifted him up over his shoulder. Chris opened the door for them, then he sat down next to Kendall and Carlos, who flinched.

"You're not going to fight me anymore, are you?" He asked the shivering boys menacingly.

"Because I could just leave you like this the whole night if you decided to fight me."

Immediately the boys nodded their head.

"Good boys, you're starting to learn." Chris got his knife out that he had used on James' hair and started to cut the tie-wraps loose, earning relieved sighs from the two boys who were both physically and mentally drained of all energy. Then he pulled them up to their feet and started to drag them towards the other room, with the beds, as well. He shoved Carlos into the room, making him lose balance and crash to the floor. Before he let go of Kendall, he pressed his body to the blond's rigid form briefly and kissed him shortly on the lips. When he let him go Kendall stumbled away from him, into the room quickly, shock and disgust obvious from his face. Then the three men left the room, locking the door behind them, finally leaving the four boys alone.

-x

.

**A/N = Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Btw I love how most of you are Kendall fans ! :D **

**AND HOW AMAZING WAS BIG TIME RETURNS? I loved the Kames bits :D**

**Well, have a nice weekend!**


	8. The Broken Leg

**A/N = Hi there, here is chapter 8! **

**I hope you'll like this chapter, I wrote it really quick again, so I couldn't check it for mistakes and it's probably not my best, again... But I hope you like this.**

**And I hope you understand it's really hard for me to write equally about everyone in detail in every chapter. I try to write about all of the boys, but I can't help but write about Kendall the most, since he is my favourite and most of my reviewers' favourite, and not to mention it's very important for the plot I created that he is the one to start breaking first. I swear, the other boys will get bigger roles when we get further into the story ; ) Not that I got complaints or something, but I just wanted to get that cleared.**

**Anyway thanks for all the lovely reviews and the LOADS of story alerts you guys give me ! You guys rock! I personally kind of liked writing this chapter.**

**Warnings: Chris' thoughts : slightly sexually tinted thoughts. Mild language.**

**Chapter 8**

Chris' whole body was tingling with excitement and lust after kissing Kendall shortly on the lips. He could almost still feel that beautiful body pressed against his, and his soft lips but dry lips were just so _kissable_. Oh hell, he wasn't sure how long he could withhold himself from taking the boy all the way. Hawk wanted to take it all as slow as possible. He was convinced that by breaking the boys slowly, the damage would be more permanent, and that was what hé wanted most. But what Chris wanted wasn't merely to break the boys and help Hawk have his revenge. Of course, that wasn't exactly what Pete wanted either. Both of them were mostly just in for the money that the boys were going to bring in the end, when they were irreversibly broken. Hawk didn't want to kill the boys, because he wanted Gustavo to see his dogs in their broken states. He wanted Gustavo to try and fix his boys, once they were released for a massive amount of money, and fail, resulting in Gustavo breaking down. That was Hawk's ultimate goal.

Chris knew Pete didn't care about any of Hawk's intentions. He was just in for the money in the end. They weren't sure when the end would be exactly, maybe it would take only weeks, maybe it would take years. All they knew was that the end would be the moment that there was nothing left of the BTR boys, that they were only shells of the happy people they had once been.

Chris knew this was cruel and harsh, but life is hard in general, and he'd done things in the past that already have condemned him to hell anyway. So he didn't care anymore.

Chris had always had a sick obsession with younger boys. Some people called him a paedophile. He guessed that was what he was. It was also the reason he had landed in jail. He had done some things that no one could be really proud of. But he just couldn't help it.

When Hawk had heard about this, he had immediately approached Chris in jail, showing Chris videos and pictures of the boys, and immediately Chris' eyes fell on the blond angel-boy. Of course, Chris' would have gone along with Hawk's plans as well, if Kendall hadn't been in BTR. Obviously he was in for the money and the fact that Hawk had helped them escape that stupid prison. And not to mention, the other boys were all gorgeous as well. But Kendall had resulted in them making a deal. Chris would get dibs on Kendall. Not that Chris felt like that was really necessary, since he didn't think Pete or Hawk had any kind of feeling for the boys like that.

So now, while he was walking away from the boys' room, trailing behind Pete and Hawk, he smiled. He could still feel Kendall's lips on his, and he could still feel his rigid body pressed against his, his heart thomping rapidly in his chest. He couldn't wait until he could go into that room again and have his hands on Kendall again. Even thinking his name made his mouth water. He had never felt so much lust for a single boy before. It was almost like he was in fucking love with the boy.

_x_

x.

Up until now, Kendall had never felt so much fear before in his life. He was the only one of his friends that was still standing, and he wasn't even sure how he was still standing. James was laying on the floor, with Logan and Carlos right next to him, fussing over him. Logan was examining James' broken leg, while Carlos was trying to calm James down, and squeezing his hand as James silently cried in pain. Kendall knew what it felt like to have your leg broken. He had broken his leg once during a particularly rough ice-hockey game. But of course he had gotten pain medication almost immediately. James on the other hand, didn't have any kind of pain medication, and was in terrible pain. Not to mention that his hair had been ruined. To most people this wouldn't sound like a big thing, considering they were in a kidnapping situation. But to James, his hair was the most precious thing of his body.

Kendall knew that, being the leader, but also just being a good friend, he should be right there next to his friends, squeezing James' hand like Carlos and mumbling soft words to calm him down. But for some reason Kendall was frozen to that spot, and felt like he couldn't breath. He couldn't help but feel like this was all his fault, as he could still hear Chris' voice echoing in his mind.

_"You brought this on yourself, remember? This is yóur fault. They are going to get hurt because of your disobedience." _

_"You can save them from being hurt by just letting me do what I want to you, without resisting me."_

_They are going to get hurt because of you. Remember that."_

_"If Kendall doesn't want to play, I guess I'll have to pick someone else._

_"Remember, this is Kendall's fault. If Kendall wasn't so selfish to try to escape and let his friends get hurt for him, this wouldn't be happening right now."_

Kendall was choking. He felt like he couldn't breath, like someone was sitting on his chest and pushing down heavily. Someone like Chris. He looked at his friends with his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Logan and Carlos didn't even acknowledge him, too preoccupied with James, who was in pain because of _him_. They must know it too, Kendall thought, they must think it's all my fault too. They'll hate me.

Slowly he slid down the wall he had apparantly backed up against without even noticing, and kept staring at his three best friends, beginning to feel slightly numb with guilt and insecurity.

Logan was still shocked about everything that had happened just minutes ago in that awful other room. But he was angry too, angry at those stupid bastards that had done this to his best friend. His heart ached when he saw James try to bite back the sobs of pain, but fail. Carlos was sitting on the other side of him, holding his hand and whispering soothing words to him to try and distract James of the pain. Logan couldn't help but form a small smile on his lips as he once again acknowledged how sweet and caring Carlos could be, and how brave, as Logan knew how much Carlos hated the sight of blood. And the wound on James' leg was still bleeding a bit.

Logan wasn't sure how he could help James right now. He had no idea how to treat a broken bone and a big wound without any type of bandage or sterily pads. And not to mention the pain. How was he going to help James get rid of the pain? He needed to go to a hospital. But he knew there was no chance in hell those guys were going to take him to a hospital any time soon. They seemed to enjoy seeing them in pain, especially that Chris guy.

Maybe he should tie a strip of clothing around his leg. Logan knew they did that a lot in the movies, right? He looked around the room, looking for something to rip into a bandage, his eyes stopping at Kendall.

"Ken? Are you okay?" He asked softly, worried at the fact that Kendall wasn't right there next to them, but distancing himself from them. Kendall was their leader and definately the most protective. The fact that he was not trying to take control over the situation and giving James one of his speeches to tell him everything would be alright, was very unlike Kendall, and very worrying.

When Kendall heard him call for him, he finally snapped out of his numb state of mind, and got to his feet quickly.

"Sorry, sorry." He mumbled, while stumbling over to his three friends who looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry James. I'm so so sorry."

"What the hell are you saying Kendall? It's not your fault this happened to him." Carlos immediately cried out.

"Yeah, snap out of it Kendall, and take his hand for me, while I go make a bandage for his leg." Logan said, his tone a bit harsher than he had intended, but the fact that he had to take control of the situation made him feel very uncomfortable and stressed. He was very indecisive, and he could almost always rely on his two taller friends to lead the situation. If Kendall lost his cool, it was always James who stepped up to lead them. But now, both their leaders were down, James in pain, and Kendall eating himself with guilt because he blamed himself. And this just forced Logan to take control over his three friends, and frankly he hated it.

But right now, he felt like he had no other choice, as he made his way over to one of the beds, and ripped the sheet apart.

He walked back towards his friends, and smiled when he saw Kendall had finally pulled himself together again and was squeezing James' hand now. James and Kendall stared each other in the eyes for a moment, Kendall's green eyes still dull with guilt, and James trying to tell Kendall through his expression that what happened wasn't his fault. Logan dropped down next to James' leg again and all four boys mentally prepared themselves for a moment, before Logan started to wrap the strip around James' leg.

He tried to be as gentle as possible, but still the brunette boy hissed in pain, but he didn't protest. This told Logan that he could go on and after a short while the leg was finally bandaged. Sort of.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you James. I guess this is the best I can do. I have no idea if it's good for the break, but at least it'll stop the bleeding of the wound." He apologized after he was done. James looked at him and forced a half-smile.

"Thanks Logie. I'm sure it'll be fine. It's just a broken bone." He said softly, feeling guilty and a bit embarassed that his three friends were fussing over him. But all four boys could still hear the sound of his bone snapping as Chris stomped on it, echoing in their minds. The sound was enough to make most people cringe.

Logan looked down at James, who still lying down on the floor.

"James, do you think you can stand?"

James bit his lip, feeling slightly embarassed.

"Maybe... I don't think so."

Kendall leaned closer to him and draped James' arm around his shoulder. Carlos understood what he was implying, and quickly did the same with his other arm.

"Try to stand on your good leg." Together they slowly pulled their tall friend to his feet, and dragged him over to one of the middle beds as soon as they could. James closed his eyes as he layed down on the bed and mumbled a small 'thank you.' Carlos, Kendall and Logan sat down on the other middle bed, falling into silence for a moment as their minds went back to what happened in the other room.

"Hey guys, I'm getting quite hungry." Carlos piped up suddenly. "Do you think they'll give us something to eat anytime soon?" Logan sighed.

"I need to go to the bathroom. For like, an hour already."

"Guys, I'm sure we'll get something to eat, and I'm sure they'll give us a bathroom break soon as well. Just hold on for a little while longer." Kendall spoke up, deciding he had let his friends down for long enough. Now it was time to step up again, even though he still felt incredibly guilty and couldn't shake the feeling off him that James getting hurt was entirely his fault.

"This sucks." Carlos sighed.

"And to think this is only the first day of it all..." James groaned out, without bothering to open his eyes. Slowly the four boys felt their hearts sink as they realised the hopelessness of their situation. The boys fell silent, and slowly they felt themselves drift into a restless slumber.

x .

.

"Come on Gustavo, we need to do something. It's not normal for the boys to dissappear for so long! Mrs Knight called again. She and Katie are worried sick. We _need _to call the police."

Kelly Wainwright almost cried at Gustavo, a panicked expression on her.

"No Kelly, we will not call the police!" Gustavo screamed back, his mind on the message he'd received on James' phone a little while ago.

"Why not?" Kelly cried exasperated.

"Because we just can't!" Gustavo screamed back.

"WHY?" Gustavo grabbed his hair in his hands and groaned frustrated.

"I can't tell you, Kelly." He said softly this time, looking his assistant in the eyes.

Kelly's breath stuck in her throat as suddenly the realisation hit her.

"You know something more... They're kidnapped again, aren't they?"

x.

xoxo

**A/N = Please let me know what you thought of this chapter ! **

**Next chapter will probably be up in two weeks because I'm going to be on the filmset until monday and then Im going to Austria as a vacation for two weeks :) **

**Review number 150 will get a SHOUTOUT :D**


	9. The Warning Message(s)

**A/N =**

**Hey guys!  
Thanks for the long wait! My holidays in Austria were great but I havent been able to write much, so I've just finished writing all of this literally five minutes ago :P Hope you'll like this chapter. It's a bit longer than usual because I got dragged away a little bit. **

**So shoutout to review number 150: **

_**Winterschild11**_

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews! They always make me smile and make me wanna continue writing.**

**Also, I decided to chance the rating to M. Just for precautions, because I heard that apparantly Fanfic has been removing stories lately that aren't rated correctly. Since my story contains quite a lot of violence and sexual harassment, and is quite dark in general, I thought better safe then sorry :)**

**.**

**Oh, and last chapter I said I would give Logan, James and Carlos bigger roles as we get further into the story, since I had received a few reviews asking for more angst for Carlos or James or Logan, because one of them was their favorite. But for ch8 the only response I got was of people that wanted/were fine with more Kendall angst :) So I listened to my heart - and my reviews - and decided that this story is mostly going to revolve around Kendall anyways because he is my favourite and apparantly most of my reviewers' favourites. :) **

**Warnings for this chapter: Mild sexual assault, mild violence.**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 9**

Kelly Wainwright gasped. Her hand that was holding, or more like clutching, her boss' expensive smartphone was shaking violently from the shock of seeing the four boys she's grown to love like an auntie, tied up and threatened in the horrible picture and video. It was past midnight already and it was obvious that this was definitely not a prank, and that they would not be released anytime soon. The boys had of course been kidnapped before, but that had not been anything too serious. Hawk had tied them up to chairs really poorly, and left them alone, which had made it easy for the boys to escape. They had even managed to get to the venue in time to perform, which had been the sole reason for the kidnapping. The more she thought about it, the more that kidnapping seemed like a joke. Hawk would have let the boys go the next day anyway. The guys hadn't been hurt in any way and hadn't been affected by the experience of being abducted from their dressing room and being tied up to a chair in a deserted building at all.

But this video and picture that Gustavo had just shown her, had to put it very mildly shocked Kelly. Of course because of the two men towering over the four boys from behind and what Carlos had been forced to read. But what really made Kelly feel cold to the bone was the looks on the boys' faces, and the tone of Carlos' voice. Kendall looked like he had received a nasty blow to the head, and the other three had fright in their eyes. Kelly had never seen the boys with an expression like that before.

It had been relatively easy for Kelly to make Gustavo tell her the truth. Of course Gustavo was known for his stubborn behaviour sometimes, and the fact that he got mad really easy. But he hated lying to Kelly, and Kelly could pull these _faces_... Gustavo just didn't know what to do about this situation. The last thing he wanted to do was to announce that Big Time Rush was going to quit, but this was what the kidnappers demanded. But of course he didn't want his dogs to get hurt, because even though he hated to admit it, he really loved those boys. And they were the only reason that Gustavo was a successful music producer again. Before Big Time Rush came along, he hadn't had a hit in 9 years. His career depended on those boys, and his happiness in life, because these boys taught him how to appreciate things in life, without even trying to.

And another thing. How was he going to announce the end of BTR without the boys being there to confirm it? The press and the fans were going to go nuts with either disbelief, confusion or anger. Or, most likely, all of the above at the same time.

No. Gustavo decided that he couldn't go through this thing without his assistant. And so he had cracked and told her everything after she had figured out the truth herself.

Maybe he'd have to tell Mrs Knight too, if it turned out there was not going to be another way around it. He was actually surprised that she and Katie weren't standing right here in front of him already, stomping and screaming at him in panic. According to Kelly, Mrs Knight had been very panicked over the phone. He wondered how Kelly had managed to calm her down enough to not call the police immediately.

The kidnappers had told him not to tell anybody, but Kelly had figured out herself, right? He was glad she had, because he had not a single clue on how he was going to handle this without getting suspicious. And he really, really, did not feel like obeying those kidnappers' every demand. Gustavo was way too stubborn for that. He didn't want to give those bastards the satisfaction of just letting them control him. He just wanted his band back in the studio as soon as possible. Their schedule was way too busy to be ruined by a kidnapping.

"If they are not back by tomorrow, I'm going to call the police," Gustavo told her serious, for once not screaming in a panic situation, which was so unlike Gustavo that it freaked Kelly out even more.

" We can't call the police, they told you not to! It'll just make things worse." She breathed out nervously, as she finally ripped her gaze away from the horrible picture and handed the phone over to Gustavo again.

" What else am I supposed to do, Kelly?' Gustavo snapped involuntary, back to his own screaming self again.

"This is serious. I have a feeling the boys will be really hurt if we don't obey them. Let's just see what they want."

" They want me to break up the band, Kelly! I can't do that. I just can't, and I know that the boys wouldn't want me to do that either."

" They wouldn't want to get killed because you called the police either!"

" Again! What else am I supposed to do? How am I going to announce they broke up without the boys being there? The press will find out something's really wrong sooner or later. I say we should scare them by calling the police immediately. Maybe things won't escalate then."

Suddenly a plan formed in Gustavo's head, while Kelly looked at him worried.

"You know what, I'm going to send them a warning message now, to let them know that they shouldn't mess with the great Gustavo Roqcue, and that if the boys aren't returned tomorrow, I'm going to go to the cops."

He started typing furiously on his phone, anger replacing the previous worry and insecurity, while Kelly spluttered hesitantly.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

" It's a great idea!" Gustavo screamed, and the fact that her boss was finally back to his stubborn and self-loving self again was the sole reason Kelly decided to go along with the risky plan, though still half-heartedly.

X

James hadn't been able to sleep well that night. He had lain awake for most of the night due to the throbbing pain in his lower leg, and when finally his eyes had started to droop because he was too tired he had been plagued by nightmares, that made him relive the past couple of hours. Then when he had jolted awake again he'd been in too much pain to even think about falling asleep again. Not to mention the cold, and the fact that the wooden beds they were on had nothing but a matrass and a pillow. Not even blankets.

James knew Kendall had lain awake for a long period of time as well, as he could hear him twist and turn on his bed, which was the left one, right next to James' bed. Logan and Carlos, who laid on the other two beds to James' right, had fallen asleep quickly and quietly, and both James and Kendall had wondered for a while if they should talk to the other. James wasn't sure when Kendall had fallen asleep but when he'd woken up from his nightmare he noticed that Kendall had finally fallen asleep as well, seemingly calm and deep, and for this James was glad. Slowly, when James felt like it should be getting morning again, but he couldn't be sure, since they were in a basement (, fortunately the kidnappers had been 'nice' enough to turn down the lights, making it pitch black), the lack of sleep got to him again and this time numbed his pain enough to slowly let him doze off again and forget the situation they were in.

That was until the door to their room was opened loudly and Hawk stormed into the room, followed by Chris and Pete. The four boys barely had time to properly wake up and understand what was happening before Chris grabbed Kendall by the collar of his shirt and yanked him to his feet, the blond stumbling on his feet, and Pete grabbed Logan and Carlos by their arm and pulled him up too. All boys froze with surprise and fear, still dazed from being woken up so forcefully, as they noticed the murderous looks in the three captors' eyes. They were angry, no furious. All the four boys just knew this couldn't be good, but they also wondered what could have happened to piss them off so badly.

Hawk had James' phone in his hand again and apparently he was filming because he held it out in front of him, pointing the camera on the back of the I-phone at James, whose leg was still bandaged by the ripped sheet of the pillow on the bed that Kendall had chosen to fall asleep in. As Hawk noticed this he growled annoyed and stopped filming.

"How cute, the boys have patched their pretty little friend up with self-made bandage. Too bad I want the damage to be visible." He said irritated and harshly ripped the bandage off the wound, causing James to hiss in pain and clutch his leg as his wound reopened again, seeing how the skin had plastered to the bandage due to the dried blood.

"Just know that you will not be getting any new pillows. Now, let's start again." Hawk sneered as he positioned the phone on James again, but didn't push the record button yet.

"James, you are now going to tell your stupid boss Gustavo that if he gets the police involved, you boys will pay the price. Then you're going to tell him what happened yesterday and then you're going to beg him to do what we asked. And you better do it convincingly, if you don't want your three friends to get hurt."

James swallowed, the throbbing in his leg reminding him off what these three men could do to them, and after taking one look at his three friends in the grips of the two heartless bodyguards he sighed, showing Hawk that he wasn't going to object. Hawk smiled and put his finger on the record button, then pressed it. A red light appeared, and James glanced at Hawk briefly, asking permission with his eyes, then when Hawk nodded briskly he took a deep breath, and started talking.

"Gustavo, uh, don't get the police involved please.."

He paused shortly, then remembered what else Hawk wanted him to say.

"Yesterday night, they broke my leg and they hurt Kendall and Carlos. We really want to go home, so please do what they ask."

He stopped talking and looked at Hawk again, who stopped recording and then frowned.

"I said, make it convincing… Hm, maybe we should break someone else's leg as well..." Hawk said with an angry and threatening look in his eyes.

"No!" James cried out, hissing when his leg throbbed painfully, because he had involuntary moved while crying out. "Don't hurt them. I'll do it again, better!"

All the four boys noticed that Hawk was going to nod an agreement, but was interrupted by Chris, who roughly pulled Kendall forward, to stop just behind Hawk.

"No! Don't break his leg! You can't...-" James cried out while both Carlos and Logan started to struggle against Pete's deathstrong grip, but got interrupted by Chris' low voice.

"I'm not going to break this angel's pretty leg. I'm just going to help you make it more convincing."

Kendall hated how Chris had his body pressed against his, and he couldn't help but remember how many times Chris had tried to molest him already during the past day. He shuddered as he remembered how Chris had kissed him last night and tried to pull away from the big pervert, to no avail of course. In fact, it only seemed to amuse Chris, who briefly glanced up at Hawk. Hawk apparently understood what Chris wanted to do and he nodded with a roll of his eyes. Then before anyone could do anything else Chris pulled Kendall's chest against his chest by his upperarms, and slammed his lips upon the blondes. For a moment Kendall stood completely frozen with shock, as he could feel Chris' lips on his. And apparently his three friends were momentarily equally shocked as they simultaneously gasped.

"Bite and you'll regret it big time." Chris whispered shortly and threateningly, making the hair on Kendall's neck stand up.

"What?" He wanted to breath back, utterly confused and shocked, but before he could even form the first letter of the word Chris took advantage of his confusion and slammed his tongue in Kendall's mouth. He couldn't hold back a disgusted gag and started to hysterically struggle in Chris' stronger grip as he could feel the man's disgusting tongue roaming his mouth within seconds.

Immediately his three friends had started screaming for their friend, demanding that Chris let him go right now. Pete clamped his big hands over Logan and Carlos' mouth, reducing their angry screaming to murmers, and still managed to hold the two angrily struggling boys in place. James flinched as he wondered how strong these two men exactly were. He was shouting protests too of course, but got stopped by Hawk who spoke his name warningly.

"James, stop protesting and start talking to your boss." He still held the camera in front of him. James could see he was not filming yet, as he couldn't see the red light of the camera yet. He quickly drew a deep breath to try and calm himself down, and tried to block out the sight just behind Hawk and his camera, where Kendall's mouth was still being attacked and Kendall was still trying to desperately fight his way out of Chris' grasp.

Hawk smiled as he realised James was going to cooperate, and pushed the record button, signalling for James to start.

"So I'll repeat it to you one more time. I want you to beg your boss to not call the police, and to tell him what happened so far and tell him that we'll make it ten times worse for you boys if he calls the police and doesn't do what he wants."

With his heart thumping in his chest, and his stomach aching for his youngest friend who kept getting attacked by that awful man, James decised to focus his attention on the phone and then opened his mouth.

"Gustavo, please, you have to listen to me. You can't call the police. Please do what they say, it'll just make things worse if you don't. They broke my leg yesterday, and they... they keep hurting Kendall. They said they'll make it ten times worse if you call the police and don't do what he wants you to do."

He couldn't help but glance away from the camera shortly when he heard Kendall gag and whimper, and he flinched as he saw how Chris was brutually kissing him. It wasn't really just kissing, like lovers do. Chris was acting like an animal, attacking Kendall's mouth almost painfully and was holding him in place with one arm around his middle, as he used his other free hand to travel all over Kendall's body. James could see that Kendall was desperately trying to hold back sobs of dispair as he kept trying to get free of Chris. Behind him Carlos was still trying to fight his way out of Pete's grip, but Logan was looking at James now, telling him with his eyes to keep talking so this could end.

Quickly he diverted his eyes to the phone's camera again.

"I don't want it to get ten times worse. Please Gustavo, do what he asks. I want us to get out of here."

He paused again briefly to glance at Kendall again worried, and Hawk took this opportunity to stop filming. He grinned and clapped his hands mockingly.

"Great job, James. This should be enough to scare Gustavo into obliging." He laughed an evil laugh shortly, while he fumbled with the phone shortly.

"I did what you asked, now let him go!" James screamed as Chris still didn't let Kendall go.

For a moment Hawk ignored him, then he smiled as the phone beeped, signalling that a whatsapp message had been send.

"Are you quite done yet, Chris? I'm losing my appatite here, and it's getting close to lunch time." He said, an amused kind of irritation in his voice.

Chris groaned in Kendall's mouth, then with one final smack on his bruised lips he finally pulled away and released his strong grip on Kendall's body. Kendall's eyes were wide and bloodshot as he stumbled back from Chris in a panic manner, almost tripped and managed to make his way over to James, where he crashed to the floor. James slightly moved, sending daggers up his leg, to grab Kendalls hand and squeeze it gently, to try and comfort him a bit while Chris' lustfull eyes never left Kendall's. Hawk's eyes also briefly rested on Kendall's shaking form, before he turned his attention to the two boys in the back of the room who had now finally both given up their struggling.

"Now why don't you take these two boys to the bathroom, Pete?" He asked while he made his way over to the door. Pete nodded and started to steer Logan and Carlos out of the room. They looked back at Kendall and James momentarily with worried eyes, then got pushed out of the room, while Chris and Hawk followed them out of the room and walked to the door that led to stairs. Carlos and Logan were led to the door across from 'their room', that opened to the only room that they hadn't been into yet. It turned out to be a dirty looking bathroom, which was relatively big compared to the other two rooms. Pete pushed the two boys in roughly, making them stumble to keep their balance, then he stepped back.

"You have half an hour. Make sure you're finished by then. Towels are on the table."

Then he shut the door, and locked it from the outside, leaving the two boys alone.

X

.

**A/N= I hope this wasn't too rushed or anything. Please let me know what you thought.**

**Next chapter will contain loads of angsty thoughts again and will show more of Kendalls feeling :)**


	10. The Greasy Bathroom

**A/N = Yeaaah chapter 10!**

**I know Carlos and esspecially Logan haven't really been through something bad yet, but you gotta keep in mind that they have only been kidnapped for about 20 hours now! I know, this sounds pretty weird seeing how we're on chapter 10 already. My previous story, Four in the afternoon, counted 60 chapters and the time range of that story was 5 days XD But I'll try to speed things up a bit from here.**

**This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter, which Im not really too proud of. But next chapter will hold loads of angst for all the boys so look out for that! **

**Six more reviews and I'm on 200 already! Wow, seriously thank you so much! Reviews seriously mean the world to me, they really encourage me to write. So thanks!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 10**

Kendall couldn't stop shaking. He was desperately trying to hold back tears, that were already welling up in his eyes. He never cried. He wouldn't cry for this stupid man. But why didn't those determined thoughts stop his eyes from watering so much?

Why couldn't that stupid man leave him alone? What was wrong with him? He kept going at Kendall, never someone else. And it wasn't innocent anymore. The way he had attacked Kendall with his lips... and his tongue. It had been so rough, like he wanted to... Kendall shuddered when he remembered feeling a certain bulge. The man had grown hard while... kissing him.

He couldn't help himself from sobbing one scared sob. Chris was so strong. Kendall had been fighting to all his might, and dare he say it himself, Kendall was quite strong himself. But still Chris had been able to restrain him with just one arm, the other had been used to slide under Kendall's shirt again.

God! How many times had this happened to him already? Three? Four? This was day two, apparantly it was around lunch time, as Hawk had said, so they hadn't even been kidnapped 24 hours yet, and Kendall had lost count of how many times he had been assaulted by that brown haired creep already. Or maybe his mind was just too messed up right now to be able to think straight.

He flinched when he felt James squeeze his hand tightly, and at the same call his name.

"Kendall." James' voice was soft and Kendall could hear the compassion and worry in his voice. Kendall's stomach clenched. He didn't want to hear that in James' voice. He was supposed to be the one protecting his friends, yet here he was, curled up in a ball on the ground, pressing himself against James' arm. James, the one who was ten times worse off then he himself was. He had his leg broken and was probably in loads of pain. Kendall just got kissed by a dirty-minded man. He tried to tell himself that he should man up. That it wasn't so bad that he just got kissed by a man, he had nothing against gays right?

So why did it feel like he just got raped in the mouth?

"Kendall? Are you okay?" James called out for him again, in that same pitiful voice that Kendall hated to hear so much. Quickly he tried to shake the dirty feeling off him, but he shuddered when he remembered how the man had erected against him, and how his tongue had explored every inch of his mouth, almost making him choke a few times when he had pushed his tongue too far down his throat.

Suddenly Kendall felt the need to vomit, and he bit his tongue to keep himself from getting sick.

"Dude, seriously, look at me." James' voice now held panic in it as well, and worry for his best friend who looked like he was going to be sick any second. Kendall slowly lifted his head, to let his green eyes, who had finally - thankgod - stopped watering so much, meet his friends' eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little grossed out and I feel like I'm going to be sick." Kendall finally croaked out.

"I'm really sorry. That Chris guy, he keeps going at you. I wish I could defend you, I'm really s-..."

"Don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry. Your leg got broken because of me." Kendall interrupted him.

"Don't be stupid, Kendall. It wasn't your fault." James told him sternly, not wanting Kendall to blame himself, because he truly believed it wasn't Kendall's fault, and even if it was, _which it wasn't_, he knew it would have never been his intentions. Kendall wanted to tell James that it was, but seeing the determined look in his friends eyes made him sigh in defeat and close his mouth again.

For a moment it was silent. James tried to position himself a little more comfortable on the bed, as his leg was starting to hurt really badly by now, never letting go of Kendall's hand though. When he was done Kendall shuffled a little closer to James again, hating how vulnerable and frightened he felt after what Chris had done to him. Suddenly he desperately wished he was home, with Katie and his mom to hold him, and tell him that everything would be okay.

X

The first thing in the dirty bathroom that stole Logan and Carlos' attention was the slightly greasy looking sink, that was in the corner next to the door. Without even thinking twice they simultaneously ran at it, and turned the knob.

"Thank you, god!" Carlos exclaimed in a relieved gasp when the water started running and immediately both of them dived their hands under the stream of water to cup some of it. They slurped up the water ungraciously and impatiently, as their throats burned painfully dry after having had nothing to drink for over half a day. The water tasted so good, only now they realised just how thirsty they had been, which wasn't strange, seeing how Hawk had said it was almost lunch time, and they had been kidnapped about five o'clock, just before diner time. Diner, which they were going to have in the back of the BTR tourbus, but never got to have. Fortunately the cold, fresh water also stilled their hunger a little bit.

Finally, when the worst of Logan's thirst had been lessened, he rightened himself again and wiped at his mouth to look around himself and take in the bathroom.

It was relatively big, compared to the other two rooms in the basement, not very big, but bigger then to be expected. Big enough for two people to be in it. In the far corner on the left of the room was a shower with a see-through shower curtain. On the right side of it was a towel rack and in the right corner a toilet. In the middle of the room was a small white table, with two drawers. On top of the table were four bath towels, that were folded on top of each other in a way that Logan and Carlos knew would make mrs Knight bite her lip in irritation.

"Carlos, you shouldn't drink too much at once. You'll get sick and vomit all the water out again." Logan told his latino friend, after he had turned around to see his friend still hanging under the water stream. Carlos sighed, knowing, and hating, that his smart friend was right, and slowly he turned the knob again, to stop the water from running. He wiped his mouth, then turned to scan the bathroom like Logan had done just moments ago.

"I am so not going to share a shower with you, or let alone be naked in the same room as you." Logan complained as Carlos scanned the bathroom. "And I need to go to the toilet, really really bad. Can you turn around?"

"DIbs on the red one!" Carlos cried out as he snatched the red towel from the other towels that each had their own color, ignoring Logan's complains.

"Carlos, I'm serious. I don't want to take a shower when you're in the room too." Logan complained again, making Carlos turn around to look at his slightly taller friend annoyed and shake his head.

"Sorry, can't help it, seeing how the door is locked." He deadpanned, making Logan sigh in frustration.

"I know. God, I hate this. I don't want to be here." He groaned as he sat down on the lid of the toilet and rubbed his face frustrated.

"Logan, I need to pee too, if you're too vain to pee when I'm here, then at least get up and let me have a pee." He said, walking towards the toilet. Logan quickly got up and walked to the other side of the bathroom to investigate the shower curtains, while Carlos finally could release himself from the terribly full bladder. When he was done, Logan groaned frustrated, then decided to put aside his feelings and decided to just go as well. He was happy to see that Carlos had turned around for him, and was playing with the towels on the table.

"I can't believe what that guy did to Kendall... And James' leg." Carlos mumbled after a while of silence in which Logan flushed the toilet and washed his hands.

"I wonder what Gustavo did to piss them off so bad." Logan then answered. "It was obvious that he had done something that they were not at all happy with."

"He probably refused to announce the end of BTR." Carlos said, his voice sad. "I don't want BTR to end."

Logan bit his lip as he saw the sadness on his smaller friend's face.

"Don't worry, Carlos, I'm sure Gustavo will do the right thing. I'm sure he'll get us out of here in no time. Hawk is an idiot. We just have to stick it out a little longer, and then I assure you we'll be fine." He told his friend, wanting to give him a little hope, even though he couldn't help but fear that if things continued to go the way they were going right now, that Kendall and James may not be fine in the end.

Both boys shuddered as they remembered what Hawk had said right after they had been kidnapped.

_"The only way to ruin Gustavo's life, is by ruining his precious little dogs."_

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Carlos then mumbled back, thankful for his friends attempt of a peptalk. Logan didn't give peptalks a lot, it was always Kendall. But, Carlos had to admit, this one had been quite good.

"Now, do whatever you want, but I'm going to have a quick shower, before that guy comes back." Carlos then said, teasingly sticking his tongue out towards Logan, who looked a bit troubled and ashamed again.

"Fine, I'll take one too after you're done, if you promise to turn around."

Carlos just smiled at his friends' prudishness before he stepped into the shower cabin.

X

"What the hell is going on there?" Gustavo cried out, his ears almost steaming with anger, after throwing his phone on the table.

"I can't believe it!" It wasn't just anger that he was feeling. He felt so many things at the same time right now. Anger, disbelief, shock, sadness, fear even. Quite frankly it all was freaking him out.

Kelly had picked up his phone and was now re-playing the video that had been send to Gustavo's phone again, even though she had been peering over Gustavo's shoulder as well when he had received the whatsapp from James' phone. Her eyes misted over with worry. She stayed silent in shock, while her boss kept screaming and throwing things around in his office. She got snapped out of her shock though when she heard her boss screaming something that made her stomach clench.

"They think they can mess with me? The great Gustavo Roqcue? Well, they're wrong! I said that I would go to the police if they didn't return the boys. So I am going to do what I promised! I'm going to the police!" He screamed, and started to walk towards the door but Kelly jumped in front of him, blocked the door.

"You can't do that! Didn't you hear what James said? Didn't you see the pain and the fear in his eyes? It'll get ten times worse if you go to the police. Do you want to be responsible for that?" She started on a resonable tone, but ended in almost screaming. For a moment Gustavo was silent and looked at her with a troubled expression on his face.

"I can't go and announce the end of BTR! Even if I'd want to, I'd need the boys to be present as well to confirm it... What else am I supposed to do then, Kelly? And what about the fact that a lot of people in the Palmwoods already know they are missing? What about Mrs. Knight? If I don't call the police then she will!"

Kelly knew he had a point there. She knew that Mrs. Knight had been calling people almost non-stop now to ask them if they had seen her son and his friends.

"I just don't think it's a good idea." She said hesitating. "Why don't you just tell the kidnappers what you just told me? That the boys will need to be present to confirm their split?"

For a moment Gustavo stared at his assistant in silence, actually considering it. Then he groaned and grabbed his phone.

"Fine." He grumbled while he typed a quick response to James' phone. After he finished typing and send the whatsapp he turned to look at his assistent. She looked tired and worried.

"Thanks Kelly. I'm glad I told you the truth. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to go through this alone. Now... I need caffeine."

X

Hawk immediately read the whatsapp message when the phone beeped, signalling that he had received a new whatsapp message from Gustavo. Of course he got a lot of other worried whatsapps from friends of James, asking where they were and why they didn't respond. But Hawk just ignored them.

Gustavo was even more stubborn than Hawk thought. After that video he still didn't want to hold a press conference to announce the end of BTR. Not that it really mattered that much, Hawk thought bitterly. If everything went to plan, his dogs would be so damaged and broken when he got them back that there was no way in hell that they were ever going to be able to be a proper band again. But he just wanted to torture Gustavo a bit by forcing him to announce the end of BTR already.

Hawk was leaning against the back of the black couch Chris was sitting on, in the livingroom of the big villa that was owned by a friend of Hawk. They were pretty safe there from the police. The villa didn't have any other houses near, and the basement was hidden well enough that even if the police were to search the house, there wasn't a big chance they would find the basement. Hawk's friend, a retired bodyguard, didn't want to have to do anything with the boys though, he only wanted to provide shelter for 20 percent of the money. Hawk wasn't sure yet if he was really going to give the man his money in the end or if he would just shoot him.

Chris was humming under his breath, apparently very pleased with himself ever since they had left the boys after taking the video and taking the two shortest boys to the bathroom. The guy was so incredibly obsessed with the blond dog, it grossed Hawk out to be honest. But he was happy with the man. He had seen the look of horror in the blond boy's eyes, when they had last left the room. Hawk knew that boy was presumed the most stubborn and hard-headed out of the four boys, but now he was sure that that boy was also going to be the first to break. Hawk smiled at the thought. It's always good to break the 'leader' first. If the leader is down, the whole group will be weakened.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when Pete walked up to him.

"Thirthy minutes is up. Shall I take the boys and get the other two to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Chris, why don't you go with him. Wouldn't want to give the boys the opportunity to pull a crazy stunt like when we they just arrived here, would we?"

Chris's head snapped up and he nodded eagerly, while he got to his feet.

"Shouldn't we give them anything to eat?" Pete asked Hawk, seeing how to boys hadn't had anything to eat or drink yet in the time they had been kidnapped, and that had been about 20 hours now. Hawk's eyes narrowed for a moment as he thought about it.

"No, not yet. Let's leave them hungry for a little while longer. They'll get something tonight, after the second breaking session."

Chris' eyes glinted with excitement at that, making Hawk laugh evilly.

"Don't get your hopes up for tonight, Chris. Tonight it's the two smaller ones turn. So if you want to torture your blondie some more, I suggest you do it now."

Still laughing evilly he watched the two big men walking towards the hidden stairs that lead into the basement. Tonight the real fun was going to start.

.

X

**A/N = So I guess not a lot happened here, but I needed a filler chapter. Next chapter is probably gonna have loads of angst for all four of them. And finally some real Logan angst! :) Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think!**

**Hugs Evi!**


	11. The First Limits

**A/N = Hi there! I suddenly got hit with a wave of inspiration and decided that because in three days I got 26 reviews already, I'd thank you with another chapter. **

**Uhm.. So I kind of lied in the last chapter. Unintentionally of course.  
I said there would be Logan and Carlos angst in this chapter, but when I started writing I got kind of carried away with a new idea... Involving Kendall... I know, I'm a horrible person.**

**I'm hoping that the Carlos and Logan angst will fit in the next chapter, if I don't get carried away in the moment again lol. But I'll try not to!**

**Sorry for the people that were looking forward to the Logan angst (like KSchmidtluvr24). But I feel like this chapter will make up for it for most of you :)**

**Personally I still can't believe I actually wrote what you're about to read, but it's kind of relieving to finally have it done. :)**

**Shoutout to review number 200!**

_**Bballgirl22**_

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews :)**

**I'll shut up now!**

**Warnings: Violence and sexual assault.**

**X**

**Chapter 11**

"Well, isn't that a pretty sight?" Chris exclaimed in a mocking but amused voice as he and Pete came barging into the bathroom without any warning. Logan and Carlos, who were both finished and dressed again, their hair still wet, flinched and immediately backed up in the room. They both hated the curly brown haired man with a passion, after seeing how he broke James' leg in front of them, and how he just kept violating Kendall. They hadn't really been hurt themselves by that man yet, and of course they wanted to keep it that way, but they also knew that they would do anything to keep them from hurting their younger but taller friends again. But seeing how these two men were towering over them, almost twice their height, they knew they would never stand a chance.

"Come on." Pete said blankly, grabbing Carlos, who was closest to him in the room, by his arm and pulled him with him towards the door. Logan swallowed as he could see Chris coming towards him, his eyes staring up and down Logan's body. Involuntary he took a step back, cringing when Chris finally grabbed him as well and pushed him out the bathroom in front of him. They were shoved into their room roughly, both of them stumbling to stay on their feet. Kendall had jumped to his feet when he had heard the door opening, letting go of James' hand for the first time in the past thirthy minutes, the next moment his friends were shoved in. All four boys felt strangely relieved to be reunited again, all having been slightly worried about the others. But their relief didn't last long as Chris and Pete followed them into the room.

"You two, sit down on the last bed to the right, now." Pete ordered Logan and Carlos sternly, not even having to raise his voice to sound threatening.

"Now." He repeated when Logan and Carlos looked at each other unsure, and hesitating they backed up towards the bed Carlos had been sleeping on that night, and sat down on it. Once they had sat down in the far corner of the room Pete and Chris stepped further into the room and made their way over to Kendall and James, who froze on the spot.

Pete pulled James up by his armpits and hoisted him over his shoulder. James muffled a cry, the movement sending daggers up his leg. When Chris made his way over to where Kendall stood, he seemed to snap out of his frozen state and he backed away frantically.

"No, get away from me, you freak!" He cried out, his voice coming out less strong than he had intended. Chris grinned amused when Kendall's back hit the wall.

"I mean it! Go away!" But Chris grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the wall roughly.

"Don't touch me! Let me go!" Kendall started to scream, trying to hide his fear with anger, as he tried to hit the stronger man with his free fist.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you." Chris said smiling mockingly as he easily captured Kendall's other arm.

"Stop fighting, kid, we're just taking you to the bathroom." Pete said threateningly, sounding annoyed, but Chris was obviously enjoying Kendall's struggling. With a deep sigh Kendall then decided to give up his struggling for now, and let himself be led to the bathroom by the man who had assaulted him only half an hour ago.

James was put down on the ground by Pete in the bathroom, as Kendall tried to pull himself free from Chris' grip as soon as they were in the greasy looking bathroom. Chris easily restrained him though and smiled eagerly, lust obvious in his eyes. Pete exited the room, and closed it behind him without locking it, and James briefly caught his expression, which was still one of irritation. James couldn't help but feel like Pete didn't really like Chris at all. But he didn't think anyone would, except for Hawk maybe.

His attention got drawn to Kendall and Chris again when he saw Kendall was trying to kick Chris now, while Chris was laughing loudly.

"Oh god, blondie, do you know how much you're turning me on right now?" Kendall felt like he was going to faint with fear anytime soon, but it wasn't just fear he was feeling. Anger was coursing through his veins as well, anger for what the man had done to him. He just wanted the man to get the hell away from him.

"Let me go, you sick freak!" Again he tried to kick Chris in the groin, but Chris easily dodged him. Then before the boy could do anything else he tackled his feet and pushed him at the same time, making Kendall lose his balance and crash to the floor on his back. Within seconds Chris was straddling him on the cold tiles of the bathroom, pinning his hands above his head and leaning down menacingly.

"What are you going to do now, huh? Now you're not so tough anymore, you little tease."

"NO! Get off me! Get off me!" Kendall was now screaming, his anger giving way to full out panic as he couldn't get out of Chris' grip. "James! Please, James!"

James had been scanning the room the whole time, searching for anything to throw at Chris to try and get him away from his friend, since he couldn't get up on his own. But when he heard Kendall scream his name in panic when Chris leaned down to kiss Kendall again, he suddenly got blasted with a surge of adrenaline that temporarily made him forget about the pain in his leg. He crawled forward and with all the strength he possessed he punched Chris in the face, who cried out in surprise. Kendall saw his opportunity and tried to push the man away again, but Chris recovered incredibly fast and almost immediately hit James back with much more strength. James' head hit the cold floor and for a moment he couldn't move in pain. Then, before he could even raise his head himself, Chris grabbed him by his ruined hair and pulled his head up only to seconds later smash it back against the floor again. James was out cold immediately, making Kendall's breath hitch in his throat.

"James? James? Oh god, wake up, James!" He cried out, incredibly worried for his pretty friend. But Chris didn't give him time to worry about his friend any longer, as he recaptured Kendall's lips and shoved his tongue in again. Kendall was screaming in the kiss, trying to fight the man with all his might, even though he knew this only encouraged the man even more. But he didn't know what else he could do to get the man off him. He choked on his tongue, unable to breath for too long, and wanted to throw up at the horrible taste. Then without even thinking, he bit down on Chris' tongue as hard as he could, making Chris cry out and pull back immediately. For a moment both of them were just panting harshly, trying to regain their breath, then Chris backhanded Kendall so harshly his vision blurred for a moment.

"I'm going to have your ass for this, you little shit." Chris growled out, his eyes now held an almost maniac look in them of combined lust and anger.

"No, please, NO! NO NO NO!" Suddenly that was the only thing that Kendall's mind could think off as Chris' hand travelled to the rim of his jeans and started to undo his belt. His struggling was absolutely useless against Chris' strong grip, and when his belt was off Chris moved on to his fly, then within seconds his pants were pushed down to his knees and Chris kicked them off completely, making Kendall lose his mind with fear. His screaming and thrashing was now hysteric and apparantly it was so loud that it seemed like it was slowly starting to wake James up again. But before Chris could go any further suddenly the bathroom door was thrown open and Hawk came barging in, his eyes widening at the sight.

"CHRIS!" He bellowed, making Chris freeze in his actions and slowly turn to look up at Hawk.

"Come on, Hawk. Just let me have my fun wi-."

"Chris, I need to speak to you. Right now." Hawk said sternly, his voice and expression making clear to Kendall and James, who was starting to fully come by now, that he was really angry about something and he was restraining himself from screaming at the man. Chris looked down at Kendall one more time, then he groaned frustrated while he got off Kendall, who wanted to sob with relief.

"I _will_ have your ass, soon." He spoke threatening to Kendall, who as soon as Chris was off him scooted backwards until his back hit the wall. Then Hawk pulled Chris out of the room and threw the door shut behind them, locking it.

Kendall was shaking like a leaf, unable to proces what had almost just happened. Bile rose in his throat and he barely made it over to the toilet. His hands gripped the side of the toilet to steady himself as he puked the little content of his stomach in the toilet. James tried to crawl over to him, trying to ignore the pain in his leg and his head now, because he knew his friend really needed to be comforted right now. But it hurt, so bad.

Finally he made it over to where Kendall was now slumped against the wall again, done throwing up, but still very distraught. He was silently crying, unable to stop himself. He tensed as James put his hand on his, instinctively pulling his hand back as if the touch burned him. James tried not to look hurt, but knew he was failing.

He just didn't know what to do in a situation like this. He knew his friend really need to be comforted right now. But James had no idea what to do, or what to say. So for a while they just sat close to each other on the ground, both of them not saying anything, but both breathing heavily. Then, after what seemed like an eternity Kendall moved slightly closer to James, and seemed to be hesitating. But James got it, and he opened his arms to let Kendall fall into them. He held Kendall close and started to gently rub circles over his back as Kendall broke down completely. He buried his head in his friend's shoulder and let himself sob into it. James was in so much pain, his head and leg almost making him _want_ to pass out, but he bit his lip and stayed strong for his friend, as his heart ached for him and he just wanted to kill the bastard who did this to him.

X

"What the fuck is your problem?" Chris yelled, when they were upstairs again, incredibly frustrated at the fact that Hawk had interrupted him when he was so close to finally doing what was almost constantly on his mind lately.

"What do you think? You just disobeyed my order, Chris!" Hawk told him, anger lacing through his voice.

"What order? You told me 'if you want to torture your blondie some more, I suggest you do it now.' So I decided to take that chance."

"Don't be stupid. You know very well what I'm talking about! We have a plan, which I want you to stick to. And the plan is - and the order was - to take everything slowly. You hear me? Slowly."  
"Slowly is boring!" Chris retorted, shaking his head.

"Slowly is effective! Slowly is suspenseful. Slowly is long-lasting." Hawk told him sternly.

Chris sighed deep.

"Fine. I get it. Whatever." Hawk looked at him for a while.

"Can I trust you, Chris? Can I trust you to listen to me and obey me from now on?"

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Of course you can."

Hawk smiled widely.

"Good to know. Now I still haven't had lunch yet, and it's almost 2 o'clock. I'm gonna go grab something to eat. You and Pete can take the boys out of the bathroom in 40 minutes or so, since they'll probably take longer, now the blondie is all stressed out and the pretty boy is crippled. Then tonight we start breaking session two."

X

After a while Kendall had thank-fully calmed himself down enough, to lift his head from James' shoulder to take a look at his taller friend. He gasped when he saw what his friend looked like. He was pale and lines were creasing his forehead. His breathing was uneven and his eyes were slighly dazed. But he was looking in Kendall's eyes, still trying to comfort him. Kendall bit his lip, as he once again realised what a lousy friend he was being. James was obviously in terrible pain, how could he just sit here, crying in his shoulder, while James was in pain?

"I'm so sorry, James." He stuttered out in a broken voice, while he slowly got up. His legs were wobbly, from a combination of exhaustion, shame, fear, guilt, thirst and hunger. James tried to pull him back down, his eyes widening when he had heard his friend mumbling his apology.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one to be sorry. I'm sorry for not being able to get him off you. Sorry for passing out while he was... attacking you."

Tears were now welling up in James' eyes, but he skillfully blinked them back. He noticed how Kendall flinched at the last bit.

"Now come sit back down, you look like you're going to collapse any minute." Worry and guilt was evident in his voice, spurring a little fire back in Kendall. He hated it whenever one of his friends talked to him like that. He was supposed to take care of them. Up until now he had been doing a really bad job, making him bite his lip angrily. Besides, he really needed something to keep his mind distracted. Because he knew that if he didn't distract himself he would go right back into panicking. He knew that he would never forget what that man had almost done to him, but he knew that at the moment he really needed to pretend nothing had happened, or else he would just crumble with the fear.

That's why he stubbornly shook his head at James and stumbled away from him, his eyes taking in the bathroom for the first time, landing on the sink on the other side of the room.

"I'm going to get you and me some water. Now, I just gotta find some sort of cup, or something."

James wanted to tell Kendall he was fine, but his head was killing him, and he knew his friend was way too stubborn to listen to him. So he just kept quite and tried to block out the terrible pain in his leg and head.

Kendall was stumbling across the room towards the small table in the middle of the room with two towels on them, a green and a blue one. There were two drawers below them, which he pulled open. In the top drawer were some razerblades and shaving cream, and some toothpaste and 4 toothbrushes in a plastic cup. He didn't bother to look in the other drawer, pulling the toothbrushed out of the cup and stumbling towards the sink with the cup to fill it with water. He wanted to drink himself as well, to lessen his horrible thirst and to wash away the horrible taste of vomit in his mouth. But James comes first, he thought stubborn, stumbling his way over to his pretty friend again.

James was looking at Kendall the whole time. He knew Kendall too well to be fooled by his actions into thinking he was fine. He knew Kendall was trying to distract himself. By taking care of James, Kendall was trying to take his mind of what had just almost happened to him. James knew this was not the right way to deal with something like this. He wanted Kendall to sit and calm down, afraid that he would exhaust himself so bad that he would go right into another panic attack or simply pass out, but he knew Kendall was too stubborn to listen to him right now. So he let himself be taken care of, happy when Kendall finally started to drink water himself.

But he couldn't fight the feeling of him that this has really affected Kendall very badly. He could see right through Kendall's mask. He could see that the blonde was desperately chewing his lip, trying to keep himself from freaking out or breaking down. Not to mention he had been shivering uncontrollably ever since Chris had left the room.

James couldn't help but feel very worried for his best friends' emotional state, and scared for if or more likely when that horrible Chris guy would take it even further. Because James knew he had already crossed the first limits to Kendall's breaking point.

X

**A/N = Yeah, so if you're generous enough to give me that insane amount of reviews in an insane short amount of time again, I might just update real soon again :)**

**Please let me know what you thought of this, I really really REALLY need to know how you feel about the almost-rape-thing. **

**And what do you guys think Hawk is planning to do to Logan and Carlos? (Or what do you _want_ him to do?)**

**Review 222 will get a shoutout!**

**Hugs Evi**


	12. The Bed Restraints

**A/N = OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!**

**You gave me 41 reviews! That's FOURTY - ONE reviews! WOOOW. That's a personal record! The most reviews I've had for one chapter before ch11 was 31! I'm really glad you all liked chapter 11 so much! Pleaaase keep reviewing so much cause I swear it makes me write way faster!**

**So I wanted to update sooner but I fell ill a few days ago. Today is really the first day I'm feeling well again. I'm probably not gonna be able to update until saturday, but I'll try my very hardest to squeeze a little time in my incredibly busy schedule to try and write chapter 13. **

**I wrote this chapter real quick again without spell checking it and stuff so I hope it's not really bad or something. ]**

**Shoutout to review nr 222: **

_kisshufan4ever_

**Shoutout to review nr 250:**

_Bballgirl22 (Yes you really were review nr 200 and now youre also review nr 250! lol!)_

**Shoutout to story favourite nr 60: **

_ZaynMalikForeverYoung_

**Thank you all so much!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Language, mild violence.**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 12**

About thirthy minutes and a very _very _awkward stituation in which Kendall had to help James go to the toilet later, the two boys were down on the floor again, and had fallen into silence. Kendall was leaning his head against James´ chest, feeling somewhat safer and calmer as he could feel James´ steady heartbeat. James was happy that his friend was now a little calmer, but he was at the same time worried, since Kendall wasn´t the kind of person that liked to openly seek comfort from his friends. So the fact that he was now leaning against his chest made him seriously worry for his friends´ state of mind. He wondered if he should try to talk to Kendall about what happened to him, but quickly decided against it.

He felt a bit nausious and tired. His head and leg were now throbbing in the same rythme, and every now and then he felt the room spin around him. He wondered if it was possible to get a concussion from having your head slammed against the hard cold floor. He´d have to ask Logan later.

After all, he did pass out for a brief moment. A crucial moment though, an accusing voice in his hurting head piped up.

Both boys tensed up when they heard the bathroom door opening again and snapped their heads up to see Pete and Chris entering the room. Kendall whimpered involuntary, panic striking the boy immediately upon seeing Chris, and struggled to get to his feet.

"Leave him alone! Why can't you leave him alone?" James cried out as Chris made his way over to Kendall, who pressed himself against the wall as shivers wracked his body.

"No, no, no, no." He moaned in panic, ready to fight tooth and nail against the man, a sight which made Chris grin.

"Ah, blondie, are you so afraid of me now? Man up, you're killing me like this." He said in a mocking tone as he grabbed Kendall by his arm, while Pete went to hoist James over his shoulder again. Kendall wanted to scream and cry and run and fight the man's hands off his upperarm, but instead he bit his tongue and just walked quickly as Chris pushed him out of the bathroom towards the other room. At least the hands were only on his arm now, and not anywhere else. He couldn't surpress a violent shudder as for a moment his mind replayed what happened earlier. Fortunately the walk was short and Chris removed his deathgrip on his arm almost as soon as they were in the room. Feeling a wave of relief wash over him Kendall immediately rushed to the back of the room, where Logan and Carlos were still sitting on the bed. Carlos had been in the middle of a complaining rant about how hungry he was, while Logan was chewing his bottom lip in worry, as he felt sure he had heard screaming a while ago. They had tensed up when the door had opened, but sighed relieved when they realised it was their friends being returned. Logan's relief turned to worry again though when he saw the exhausted look on James' face, who Pete had the decency to lay down on his bed, and Kendall's panicked and fear-stricked face.

"What happened?" He softly asked Kendall, who didn't reply but kept staring at Chris with wide eyes.

"Hey! Are you going to bring us some food anytime soon?" Carlos cried out when the two men turned around. They didn't reply, just made to leave the room. Carlos shot off the bed and ran towards the men angry.

"Wait! We haven't eaten for like, almost a day now! We'll starve if you don't give us food soon!" He cried as the door got slammed in his face. Then realising it had no point he turned around and went to sit next to his friends again, who had gathered on James' and Logan's beds.

"What the hell happened to you two? Are you okay?" Logan asked Kendall and James worried. Carlos examined their faces and understood Logan's worry. Kendall was pale and wide-eyed and breathing unsteadily. His eyes were puffy and red, and it was obvious he had been crying. This made Carlos' breath hitch in his throat in shock and a small wave of dread hit him. Kendall Knight had been crying. That boy never cried. So whatever had happened to the both of them, it had to have been bad.

James wasn't looking much better to be honest. He looked plain exhausted as he shuffled uncomfortably on the bed, and he was pale. He looked as if he were about to pass out any moment.

What scared Carlos and Logan even more was the fact that neither of the boys responded to Logan's question.

"Guys, seriously. What happened? James, you look like you're going to pass out?" Logan's voice was slightly higher then usual as his heart started to beat a little faster.

"Logie, can you get a concussion after having your head slammed against the ground so hard that you briefly pass out?" James asked weakly, the tired sound of his voice making the hairs on Logan's neck stand up.

"What?" He choked out shocked.

"Can you? Cause that's what happened to me and I feel dizzy and nausious and my head hurts." James voice was slightly slurred now and it worried all three of his friends.  
"I... I suppose you can get a concussion from that, yes... Holy fuck, why the hell would they...?"

"It's my fault." Kendall piped up in a small voice, staring at his feet as he felt his three friends' snap their heads towards him.

"No it's not, Kendall. I already told you so." James immediately answered, trying to keep his voice gentle as if he was afraid that Kendall would break down again if he didn't treat him really gently. But he couldn't stop the anger that was lacing through his words, anger that was directed at Chris. "If anyone else but Chris is to blame for something it's me, I couldn't help you and I don't want to think about what could have happened if Hawk hadn't come in. I should have been the one to stop him, while he tried to -."

"SHUT UP JAMES!" Kendall suddenly cried out hoarsely, his emotions getting too much for him to handle any longer, while he got to his feet and stumbled over to his bed to let himself fall on it. He curled up on himself, foetal style, to face the wall, while trying to hide the sobs that were once again wracking his body.

Logan and Carlos immediately made to jump to their feet as well, utterly confused and shocked as to what the hell was going on with their two best friends, but James stopped them with a troubled look on his face.

"What the hell happened? I wanna know, now." Logan suddenly demanded snappily, wanting answers, now, getting increasingly exasperated at the boys' behaviour. The fact that Carlos was clutching his arm in total confusion and worry for his friends, and the fact that he was going crazy with hunger controbuted to that as well of course, but he put that to the back of his mind.

James glanced at Kendall briefly, who everyone could clearly see was silently crying again from the way his shoulders slightly shook. To be honest it kind of freaked James out to see his bravest friend suddenly so upset. James could see from the worried and confused looks on Logan and Carlos' faces that they were freaked out by his behaviour as well, Carlos even seemed frightened, his brown eyes wide and watery.

He sighed, then quickly explained what had happened. He hated how Logan and Carlos' faces seemed to drain of all color while he gave them a quick description in a hushed tone, not wanting to upset Kendall even more. But while he quickly filled them in, his own body seemed to drain of all energy he had left.

"I'm gonna go... you know... lie down now." James mumbled, as he let himself fall back on the matrass with a sigh.

"Yeah... Yeah if you really have a concussion you should have loads of rest. So you know, we'll be quiet... Just, let me know if something's wrong. That goes for you as well, Kendall..." Logan mumbled, having no idea of how to treat this situation. His and Carlos' eyes hopefully darted to Kendall's curled up form on the other side of the room. He didn't respond.

"Maybe he is trying to, you know, get some rest as well?" Carlos asked rather naively, looking up at Logan with big confused eyes. Logan's stomach cramped painfully at the sight of his three friends. This was not going so well, and he hated how he once again had been shoved into the shoes of the leader. He wasn't used to this and he had no idea what to do with his injured and worried friends.

"Yeah, so we probably should give them some peace." He said, trying not to sound exasperated.

"But I'm so hungry Logan." Carlos whined.

"I know you are, we all are. I'm sure we'll get something soon, they won't let us starve." Logan tried to reassure him, and himself, since his stomach was cramping painfully with hunger by now. His eyes darted back to Kendall's curled up form and James who was laying completely still now, seemingly unconscious already. Logan knew that people with a concussion need loads of rest, so he was happy to see James had drifted off already. But he honestly had no idea how to approach Kendall, especially since Kendall had made it clear that he just wanted to be left alone. So he decided to stay on the bed with Carlos, who was leaning against Logan, tapping his foot against the floor lightly, while playing with the hem of his shirt absendmindedly. Logan smiled sadly at his normally hyperactive and therefore loud friend's attempt to be silent, then closed his eyes in exasperation.

X

"So Hawk, what are you planning to do to the boys next?" Pete asked Hawk, five hours later while the three men were eating their diner, which consisted of burgers and fries from the burgerking nearby. Hawk's friend who owned the house had gotten it for them, plus some other groceries they needed.  
"Well, I have given it some thought, and decided that tonight we'll mostly have to focus on Logan, the smart one. He's very stubborn, but deep down he is also self-conscious and insecure and relies on his friends a lot. Apparently he got bullied a bit before he met his three friends, did you know that? Well anyway, the other one, Carlos, he is going to break himself. He can't stand watching his friends get hurt, he just loses his mind when he can't protect them. And adding the fact that he will not get any sugar and as little of carohydrate as possible, I'm pretty sure he'll start to sink into a depression after some time. He'll lose his hope and optimism just from watching his friends get hurt and not being able to do anything about it.

So anyway, back to the point. Today we're just going to hurt them physically. For some reason people's minds get weaker, so easier to break, when their body is weaker. And of course afterwards we'll make sure the little doctor won't be able to bandage his friends again. But I also want to start another part of the breaking proces. They're going to spend a few days tied to the bed, with blindfolds on. Meaning that they won't be able to see anything and won't be able to get off the bed. They won't be able to patch each other up or comfort each other. They won't even be able to see how their friends are doing. For them, it'll be horrible. Now, eat your burgers so we can go."

X

Carlos sighed annoyed. He was the only one of his friends that was still awake, what seemed like hours and hours later to him. He was of course worried about his friends, but he was also so incredibly bored. And the hunger was starting to drive him insane. When would they finally get something to eat? He was afraid he was going to pass out anytime soon. Which actually didn't seem like such a bad thing at the moment, because then at least time would go quicker.

He flinched when the door opened, and quickly he shook Logan, who woke up groggily just in time to see their three captors walk into the room. Both boys immediately tensed at seeing the three men walk towards them.

"Well, look at that, isn't that cute, Chris?" Hawk spoke mockingly, but keeping his voice low as he eyed the two sleeping boys and the two surprised boys in the corner who were pressed against each other.

"Now, you two be good boys and be silent, and I won't have to hurt your two friends, alright?" Hawk spoke as if he was talking to five-year olds. Carlos and Logan quickly nodded, feeling dread creep up on them as Pete stayed by the door, while Hawk and Chris walked over to James and Kendall's still sleeping form.

"What are you going to do?" Carlos piped up as he noticed them grabbing something out of their pockets. Something white and something black, but Carlos couldn't really see yet what the items were. Logan tensed up though when he saw what Carlos was referring to, having an idea what the items were. His thoughts were confirmed when Hawk grabbed James' hands and pulled them above his head, then tied them to the headboard of the wooden bed with white tie-wraps.

"Holy shit, what are you doing?" Carlos screamed out, while jumping to his feet. "Why the hell are you tying them up!?"

Pete immediately stalked over to him and backhanded him harshly across the face, making the small latino fall back to the bed again, to clutch the side of his face in pain.

"Shut up and stay down." The big man with the shaved head grumbled curtly, keeping a watchful eye on the two shaken up boys, while Hawk had finished strapping James' hands to the bed and was now pulling the black item, which turned out to be a blindfold, over his eyes. James stayed unconscious the whole time, which actually kind of worried Logan and Carlos, who wanted nothing more than to attack the two men, but knew they would never win. And Hawk's threath still rung in their eyes, making them bite their lips and stay down.

Chris was taking his time with tying Kendall's hands to the headboard, apparantly admiring the blondes pale face, which was still a bit tearstricken. However, when Carlos had screamed, Kendall had started to stir, always having been a light sleeper, and slowly he opened his eyes when he felt someone tugging at his hands. He let out a blood-curdling scream, suddenly wide-awake, when he realised he was being tied to his bed by none other than the man who had just been trying to rape him in his dreams. Hawk quickly stalked over to press his hand firmly over Kendall's mouth, while Chris finished the tie-wraps and quickly tied the blind-fold over his green eyes which were wide with panic. Now both the taller boys were tied securely to the beds, and were unable to see anything due to the blindfold, Kendall no longer screaming but panting severely as he fought to get himself free from the painfully tight tie-wraps. James was slowly starting to stir as well.

Carlos and Logan flinched when Hawk and Chris grabbed them by their arms, and started to drag them out of the room. Then the door was closed behind them and they got dragged to the room where Chris had broken James' leg. Shivers run down the two terrified boys' spine as they were shoved in the room, Pete locking the door behind them.

"Now, on with the fun part." Hawk smiled menacingly as he looked Logan and Carlos up and down before taking the first swing.

X

X

**A/N = So again, not the angst I hoped I could give you already, but _I promise_ that it'll be in the next chapter. Next chapter will be loaded and loaded with Logan and Carlos angst and also of course a bit of Kendall and James angst. **

**Also I changed the plot a bit, so probably a few chapters from now Katie and Mrs Knight will make a small appearance as well, and Gustavo and Kelly will of course appear again soon as well. I think as soon as the next breaking session is over...**

**Well anyway, I _PROMISE_ that the next chapter will _CERTAINLY_ have the Logan and Carlos angst some of you have been waiting for. **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**


	13. The 'Fun Part'

**A/N = Hi there!**

**Sorry, I wanted to update sooner but I was too busy. Lately I haven't had a lot of time to write, so I apologize for the mistakes and slightly sloppy writing. But I have to write everything really quickly. ( And remember I'm Dutch XD)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted! All your reviews mean so much to me! **

**Shoutout to _ichigokazuki,_ who is the 100th person to add Iniquity to Story Alerts. Thanks so much!**

**Hope you'll like this chapter, I'm not really happy with it, but Im kind of in a somber mood because I officially put my horse up for sale today :'( So my writing is probably not great atm.**

**Warnings: Violence, language, angst.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**X**

**X**

**CHAPTER 13**

_Shivers run down the two terrified boys' spine as they were shoved in the room, Pete locking the door behind them._

_"Now, on with the fun part." Hawk smiled menacingly as he looked Logan and Carlos up and down before taking the first swing._

Logan had never felt so much pain in his life before. Chris and Hawk were taking turns at kicking him, taunting him to get back to his feet, only to kick him back to the cold floor seconds later. At first he tried to fight them off, tried to throw in some punches as well, but he knew from the start that there was no way he'd win. So after a while when the pain became too much he gave up his fight and just stayed on the ground, curling up on his side to make himself as small as possible. Hoping they'd stop kicking him soon.

He could hear Carlos screaming from where he was being held back by Pete, but he couldn't quite make out the words anymore, the pain in his whole body overtaking everything else. He screamed a blood-curdling scream when he felt a shoe collide with his nose, a sickening crack echoing in Logan's head as he literally felt his nose break. Blood was running down his face now, from several wounds, and the other places of his body were he was being kicked felt like they were on fire as well.

Flashbacks of child hood memories washed trough his mind, taking him back in time, before he met Carlos, Kendall and James in the third grade. Flashbacks of being bullied through the halls of the school, voices sneering at him, calling him a nerd, and a teachers pet. Flashbacks of getting punched to the ground in the boys' locker room by the one of the school bullies.

"Stop hurting him you freak! I'm going to kill you!"

Carlos' voice suddenly sounded clear, breaking the horrible flashbacks, like he had gotten closer to Logan, and finally the kicking stopped. Logan hadn't even realised that he had been sobbing until he realised that the gasping and gurgling sounds echoing in the room were coming from his own bloody mouth. He felt his attackers moving away from him, and for a moment he thanked god for finally leaving him in peace. He immediately tensed up when he understood the reason why they had left him.

Carlos was screaming now, pain-filled cries of agony. With the little strength he still possessed Logan turned his head to the other side, to see the blurry image of his best friend lying on the floor now, getting kicked and stomped on by three pairs of boots. He could see that Carlos was still trying to fight his attackers in a blind rage, but he was of course no match for the three men.

Logan's body was hurting all over, but he felt he still had some strength left in him. They hadn't completely beaten him yet. But, god, even trying to push himself up with his hands was so painful that he collapsed right back to the floor again.

Carlos tried to fight the men attacking him now, driven by an angry madness, after seeing Logan being beaten so merciless and unfair. He tried to kick out with his feet, and kept trying to get up on his feet, but the men seemed to be harder on him. They didn't taunt him and take their time beating him, like they had done with Logan. They just threw in punch after punch and kick after kick, and pretty soon his whole body was in agony. But they kept kicking, and punching and kicking. It took an awfully short time for Carlos' angry screams to turn into painfilled shrieks, pleading them to stop hurting him. because he couldn't take it anymore. He also couldn't see Logan, as he was shadowed by the three men. But his concerns for Logan drifted to the back of his mind as the pain started to overpower everything else.

After a while even screaming became too much, and he just laid there, curled up foetal style, hoping with all his mind that it would be over soon. Wishing that they would stop hurting him, and leave him alone.  
What felt like an eternity later, finally the three men seized their beating, but the pain didn't seize with it. Carlos felt like he wouldn't ever be able to move again. He was sure that his whole body was blue and bleeding. He felt for a fact that he was bleeding from his nose and from a wound on his upperleg. For the rest he had no idea what his injuries were exactly, only that it hurt so damn much.

"Carlos..." A pained whisper came from his side, and immediately alerted his senses again. With all the strength he possessed he managed to turn his head, to see through blurry eyes that Logan had somehow managed to get onto hand and knees, and was trying to make his way over to him.

For a moment Carlos felt a twinge of relief, glad that Logan at least hadn't been hurt so badly that he couldn't move anymore. Carlos himself felt like he couldn't even muster the strength to lift a single finger and he felt his mind trying to pull him into unconsciousness, but he tried his best to resist it.

His relief immediately vanished and turned into horror as he saw Hawk towering over Logan again, who whimpered and begged the man to please not hurt them anymore. But Hawk just kicked him again, and again and again. And Carlos felt like this might even be worse than being beaten himself. Logan was screaming, crying, begging for the man to stop and for someone to help him, and Carlos wanted to get up and attack the men to save Logan, but he was in so much pain. He couldn't move anything. He couldn't even scream anymore. All he could do was watch with the most pain in his heart he had ever felt how his friend was being kicked again, and hope that the damage wouldn't be too bad.

He whimpered fearfully when Logan finally lost his consciousness, and the men finally stopped their beating. He half wanted them to come over and kick him to unconsciousness as well, because the pain he was feeling was worse then anything he had ever felt before. He hated seeing someone he loved getting hurt, and his three friends were the persons he loved the most in the whole world. He felt like his heart was going to explode anytime soon. He hated the feeling. He hated those men with ever fiber of his body and he wanted to attack them and make sure they could never ever lay a single finger on one of his friends again, but his body was too weak. His body wanted to pull him into the black clouds of oblivion so badly, but he resisted it stubbornly. He couldn't move his body, couldn't do anything but lay there at the men's feet, who laughed at him meanly as he was in the most pain he had ever been in, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of passing out in front of them. But he didn't know how long he would last. He didn't know how badly he was injured, and what kind of injuries he had exactly, all he knew was that his whole body really really hurt.

His mind only half registered how he got pulled to his feet and dragged to their other room again. He wanted to check if Logan was alright, and if they took him back too, but he couldn't even lift his head anymore. He felt how he was put on his bed, and his arms were pulled up above his head, and a blindfold was tied around his head, blinding him completely. Then everything just became too much and slowly he welcomed the nothingness of unconsciousness.

X

Kendall had been fighting his bonds the whole time Logan and Carlos had been taken away. He was extremely worried about his two friends, who had been taken by the three captors. He didn't want them to get hurt, so far Logan and Carlos had been relatively unharmed, which Kendall had been glad about. He didn't want his two friends to go through bad things, like he and James had already. But he had a really bad feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen to them, and he hated that.

But his worry about Logan and Carlos wasn't the only thing on his mind. There were so many things he was worried about at the same time. Like James, and his mother and baby sister. And of course the fact that he was now tied up to the bed by his wrists with tie-wraps that were way too tight, leaving red marks already, ánd the fact that he was now blindfolded. There was no way he could defend himself from Chris now. He could only use his legs, if the man were to come into the room and tried to... attack him again. And he wouldn't be able to see him coming, so really Kendall felt like he was completely vulnerable right now, and he hated feeling vulnerable.

He hated how bad of a leader figure he was being for his friends. So far he hadn't been able to protect any of his friends. James was badly hurt, and Logan and Carlos were terrified and starving with hunger, and now they had taken them away. God knows what could be happening to them right now. And still he just couldn't stop himself from stressing about how Chris had almost... raped him.

_"I will have your ass, soon."_

He shuddered as he could hear Chris' rough voice in his head and as if on instinct tried to pull even harder at the tie-wraps around his wrists. He was panicking, and he knew that was bad in a situation like this. He needed to stay calm, so he could think of a plan, but he just _couldn't._ There was so much anxiety rushing through his body, he _needed_ to get out of his bonds. He felt like he was slowly going crazy with fear, anxiety, worry, guilt and also anger.

He knew it was childish but he craved his mom and sister right now. He wondered what was going on with them right now. Would they be worried? Freaking out like he was?

A croaky, weak voice calling his name softly pulled him out of his thoughts, and made him flinch, until he realised who the voice belonged to. Immediately relief washed over him as he realised James was awake. Thank god, at least he wasn't alone anymore now.

"Kendall? Logan? Carlos?"

"James, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Kendall tried to hide his panic, worry slightly constricting his voice though as he could hear how weak James' voice was.

"My head is throbbing... And my leg too. Why are we tied up?" James mumbled softly, seemingly still a bit dazed. Kendall swallowed thickly, hating how much fear he was feeling. He, the protective leader, the 'cool rush' of the band, was feeling so scared, and he hated it.

"I don't know. They tied us up when they took Logan and Carlos. And they blindfolded us..."

"They took Carlos and Logan?" James repeated, his voice a little louder and stronger. "Why? What are they doing?"

"I don't know, James! I don't know!" Kendall repeated, starting to struggle against the tie-wraps again. He could feel blood starting to drip down his wrists, the cuts stinging painfully, but he ignored the pain. He could hear shuffling from James' bed, telling him that James was also softly pulling at the tie-wraps. He wished they weren't tied up. He wanted to be close to James, so they could comfort each other.

Then suddenly they heard footsteps, and both boys froze when they heard the door to their room opening with a gently creak, then the heavy footsteps came closer. They heard a lot of shuffling, and it sounded like something was placed on the other two beds.

"Carlos? Logan? Are you there?" Kendall called out, his voice surprising himself, as it was still kind of stable. He heard an almost inaudible groan, which sounded like Carlos, then he heard the familiar zipping sounds of tie-wraps being fastened around something. So they were tying Carlos up just like James and Kendall. Was Logan here too? What the hell had happened to them? Why didn't they respond?

"Carlos? Are you okay? Where is Logan? Logan?"

He tensed up when he heard footsteps coming his way now, then flinched incredibly when he felt a hand covering his mouth. Thinking of only one person, Chris, he immediately tried to kick out with his legs, and tried to kick the man away from him, but when his legs only hit empty air, he realised that the man must be sitting next to him, out of his legs' reach.

"Shush, wouldn't want you to wake your petty little friends up, now would we?" Kendall momentarily froze at the voice that spoke so closely to his ear, then recognizing the voice to be Hawk he slightly relaxed and let anger take the place of his previous fear. He wanted to glare at Hawk with the most hatred in his eyes as he could muster, or scream bloody murder at the man, but the blindfold and the hand on his mouth made him unable to do either of those things, and made him have to swallow the angry words. He decided to show Hawk his anger by growling low in his throat angrily, apparantly amusing Hawk, since he grinned in his ear.

"Oh, is the little blondie a bit angry? Hmm. Perhaps I should let Chris play with you some more to cheer you up."

Immediately Kendall's body froze completely, and he could feel his heartbeat speading up. Frantically he shook his head, begging in his head to please not let that man touch him again.

"I thought so..."

The hand was then removed from his mouth. Kendall flinched as Hawk slapped his cheek harshly, breathing out when Hawk got to his feet again, grinning to himself, and his footsteps signalled the blond that Hawk finally walked away from him, to the other side of the room. Probably to the door, Kendall reckoned.

"Wait!" He called after him, as he could hear the door opening and two pairs of footsteps excited the room.  
"Please untie us! What did you do to Logan and Carlos?"

He heard the footsteps ignoring him and exciting the room.

"WAIT!" He screamed in a raspy voice, grunting in exasperation when the door closed. For a moment he couldn't hear anything, and he wondered if his friends were even in the room with him, or if he had imagined hearing Carlos' groaning. James was also awfully quiet.

"J-james? Are you still awake?" He called out unsurely, sighing with relief when he heard James mumble a soft "Yeah. I really wanna sleep though..."

Then when he heard the soft whimper further away from him, his breath hitched in his throat.

"L-logan? Is that you?"

X

**A/N = Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and your general thoughts on this story. Love you all to bits! **

**Hugs Evi**


	14. The Police Officer

**A/N = Hey there!**

**Sorry for the long wait. Wasn't my intention but there were just so many things going on in my life at the same time that I just couldn't get a single word on paper... Or Word.**

**Me and my boyfriend are living together now, so moving out and getting our appartment ready is (still) taking a lot of time. And last saturday I had to say goodbye to my horse, so I've been kind of depressed ever since. Well, now I'm starting to get over it slowly, but thursday till sunday I've just been an emotional mess really.**

**Hope you'll like this chapter. I promise I will update soon if you would be so kind to review and tell me what you think ;)**

**Shoutout to _musicalgenius1985_ who is my 333th reviewer! **

**And thanks to _winterschild11_ for giving me a really good idea to use in this story, and for her support :)**

**And thanks to everyone else for all the lovely reviews! **

**Hugs Evi!**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 14**

Gustavo Roqcue was sitting at his desk in his office, drumming his fingers against the wooden table impatiently, something he had been doing a lot in the past few days.

He hadn't heard from the kidnappers in a while, which at the same time relieved him, and unsettled him. He wanted to know how the boys were doing. If they were being treated right. He had a bad feeling, since he was disobeying the kidnappers' order to publically announce that Big Time Rush was splitting up.

He was happy that he finally had a moment of rest, since he had been plagued by the press, and the residents of the Palmwoods, and worst of all Jennifer and Katie Knight. They had been calling him non-stop, Jennifer demanding to know where her son was, panicking a bit. Kelly had tried to convince her that everything was fine, that the boys just needed some time away from all the hard work and stress, and that they would be home soon, but of course Mrs Knight knew that something was wrong. She wasn't a dumb woman. And neither was Katie. Gustavo had the feeling that the little girl was doing some investigating on her own. He didn't know how long they would listen to them, and how long it would take before Mrs Knight would call the police, which she had threatened to do before but Kelly had somehow managed to convince her not to.

Gustavo sighed a loud frustrated sigh. Maybe they _should_ go to the police. He didn't know how else he could help the dogs...

He jumped off his chair when Kelly suddenly came barging into his office, slamming the door behind her and running towards a surprised Gustavo. Gustavo barely had time to take in her panicked appearance, and her wild hair, like she'd been running, and her wide eyes, before she started talking fast and high-pitched.

"Gustavo, you are not going to believe this! Look what I found on the internet! Look!"

Gustavo noticed that she had carried a laptop under her arm, and she set it up in front of him, opening the laptop to reveal a site with the latest news. He started to read aloud.

"LOS ANGELES, thursday, september 22nd.

Three criminals have escaped the LA prison, four days ago, in the middle of the night. According to the prison staff and police officers, the three must have have had help from both inside and outside the highly secured prison walls. Apparantly the criminals were able to slip out of the prison because their jaildoors were opened by supposedly a staff member, and they somehow managed to slip past every kind of security. Then outside, when finally an alarm had been rung, the men got picked up by a black van and drove away. Up until now, the three men have not been found yet. At the moment, detectives are investigating the case, to find out who has helped the three escapees from the inside and where they could be hiding.

The three men its all about were all convicted for several more years in prison, all for different crimes. According to the prison staff the three men weren't friends or anything. Apparantly they only started to hang out with each other a few weeks before their escape.

Chris R. (32) has been convicted of rape and child pornography. Pete M. (37) has been convicted of a very brutal bank robbery. George H. has been convicted of kidnapping and blackmailing. So far the police have no leads to their hiding place, but are leading an intense investigation."

Gustavo gulped loudly in shock and recognition.

"George H?!" He screamed loudly, making Kelly cringe slightly. "That's HAWK! HAWK'S BEHIND THIS?!"

Unable to control the wave of fury that suddenly hit him he banged his fist on his office table, smashing his cup of coffee, then jumped to his feet to grab his phone. He suddenly felt really angry and a lot less stressed. The realization that Hawk was the one that had kidnapped Big Time Rush kind of relieved him even. Hawk was crazy and his sworn enemy, but Hawk was not the type to really kill or hurt the dogs really bad. The last time he'd kidnapped the dogs he had merely tied them up to chairs, poorly, and had been planning to let them go without a single scratch again after the concert was over. And then, around a year later when he was released from prison, and came back for revenge, he stole their hard-drive with their new songs to release them as his own songs. Seriously, how bad of a threat could a man that pathetic possibly be to his dogs? The man was more annoying and frustrating then dangerous, Gustavo was convinced of that.

"I should have known it was him! Of course it's him! How could I have been so stupid! I'm going to call the police!"

"Too late." A voice behind him suddenly spoke, making Gustavo and Kelly spin around to face Katie, who had spoken, standing between Mrs Knight and a police officer Gustavo vaguely recognized from somewhere.

"We already did."

X

"L-logan? Is that you?"

Kendall's voice was croaky, and laced with worry and fear, but at the moment he couldn't care less if he sounded weak. He _felt_ weak, with fear, pain, worry and incredible hunger, and from the soft whimper escaping Logan's mouth again, he understood that Logan was in pain.

"Logan? Logan, say something please. Are you okay?"

"K-Kendall..." Logan whispered after a moment, his voice filled with hurt.

"Logan! Oh god, are you okay?"

"Mm... Hurts so bad... C-Carlos..." Logan whispered almost inaudible.

"What did they do to you? And to Carlos? Logan, what did they do?"

Kendall's panicked questions were answered with silence, making Kendall's heart flutter with worry.

"Logan? Logan? Are you still awake?"

Silence.

"Stay with me, Logan!"

Kendall's eyes filled with water as he started to feel hopelessness creep up on him, but he furiously blinked them back.

"James?"

Again silence. Great, so all his friends were now apparently hurt so badly that they were unconscious. This was bad. Really bad. He had to do something.

Kendall started pulling at the tie-wraps furiously again, wincing from the pain of the strong restraints cutting through his already bleeding wrists. Of course the material did not give, his fighting was futile, but Kendall didn't know what else he could do. He needed to be able to get off the bed, he needed to be able to see. His friends were hurt, and he couldn't do anything, he couldn't even see how badly they were injured, which made it possibly even worse. He didn't want to think about what they had to go through to both be unconscious. And James was unconscious too, the pain and exhaustion having obviously become too much.

Kendall kept pulling at the tie-wraps with all his strength, while at the same time kicking out with his legs. But the hunger and panic made him weak, and after a while he started to feel so lightheaded that he just had to give up the struggling and laid back down on the bed, to now fight against the tears of hopelessness instead.

X

"You called the police..." Gustavo repeated Katie's words slowly, not completely sure yet if that relieved him or angered him. Mrs Knight stepped forward protectively now, with a serious look on her face.

"Gustavo, my son and his friends have been missing for something over a day now. Something is really wrong, and you know more about it, yet you refuse to call the police."

"They're kidnapped by Hawk, and you know it too." Katie added bluntly with narrowed eyes, making it almost unbelievable to think that the girl wasn't even twelve years old yet.

"Wait, how do you..." Kelly started, but was cut off by the baby sister of the youngest dog.

"Oh come on, it's all over the news that three criminals have escaped, and one of them is called George H. The boys obviously told us all about him. It didn't take long for me to click."

Kelly and Gustavo both gulped at that news, feeling bad for not finding out about that piece of news sooner.

"Yeah, this girl is really clever." The officer next to the two angry and worried women spoke up, grimly amused. Gustavo frowned at the latino man.

"You look awfully familiar. Who are you?"

"I'm officer Garcia. I'm the officer leading the investigation and Carlos' father. Now I would like to ask you some questions."

X

It was approximately five hours later, almost midnight when Hawk decided to finally give the boys some food and maybe a bathroom break. Besides, he was really curious to see how the beaten boys were doing right now. He had prepared four small sandwiches from carb zero bread with a small amount of cheese, and a 1l bottle of water. He didn't want the boys to starve, that would of course ruin the fun, but he still wanted to keep them hungry, so he figured that for tonight, one slice of bread would be all the boys would get each, and tomorrow morning, they'd get something more. Just as he was about to call Chris and Pete to come with him to the basement, James' phone vibrated from where it was laying on the kitchen counter wired to his spare charger. Grunting he put down the plate with the four sandwiches again to open the whatsapp.

"I know its you Hawk. I'm not going to announce the boys' break-up. Now don't be an idiot, and let them go NOW!"

Hawk slammed the phone back on the counter, growling frustrated.

"DAMN it!" Gustavo had figured it out already. He must have informed his assistent. He run his hand through his short hair annoyed. Gustavo said he wasn't going to announce their break-up, but Hawk wasn't going to take no as an answer. He had promised Gustavo that if he didn't do what he wanted that the boys were going to pay the price. It was Gustavo's fault that Hawk now had to speed things up with the boys. Suddenly a small smile formed on his face as a cruel plan formed in his head. He grabbed the phone, water and sandwiches and walked over to where Chris was sitting on the sofa with a beer in his hand, and explained his plan.

X

Kendall was still awake. He was feeling light-headed and dizzy with hunger by now, but still he couldn't -and didn't even want to- fall asleep. James and Logan had both been drifting in and out of consciousness, Kendall desperately trying to keep Logan awake, but failing every time. He let James sleep, because he had a vague idea that James had a minor concussion, because he kept complaining about the terrible pain in his head, the first time he had been awake for a while. Kendall knew almost nothing about medical things, but he remembered that his mom had once told him that with a concussion you need loads of sleep. Carlos had only once woken up, but he had still been unresponsive and almost completely out of it. Kendall realised by now how badly he and Logan must have been beaten, for Carlos had been moaning in pain for about five minutes before falling back into unconsciousness again. In the times he was awake, Logan had told Kendall between gasps of pain, that he and Carlos had been forced to watch each other get beaten to unconsciousness and that his whole body felt like it was on fire. Kendall's heart ached in pain for his two friends, and for James, of whom he didn't even know if he was conscious at the moment.

He gasped when he suddenly heard the door to their room being thrown open and footsteps come inside the room, the familiar feeling of dread creeping up on him. The threats of both Chris and Hawk were ringing in his ears as the footsteps got closer, and even though he wanted to scream bloody murder at the people for hurting his three friends so bad, he couldn't help the cold chills that were running down his spine from fear that Chris was with them.

"Aww look at that. All out of it, except for the blondie. Just what I hoped and expected." Hawk's voice spoke maliciously while he walked closer to him, followed by someone else.

Kendall flinched slightly when he felt a hand touch his wrists, the blood on them now having dried, since Kendall had given up on fighting his bonds a while ago. When he felt the hand touch his wrists he couldn't help but tense and unconsciously jerk on the tie-wraps again.

"I hate you." Kendall couldn't help but growl, his whole body fueled with hatred for the three men, but especially Hawk as he gave the commands, for what they had done to his friends.

"How could you do that to them? They didn't deserve to be beaten up so bad! I hate you!" Kendall's voice grew louded with each word, finally letting the anger out that had been eating him for the past few hours. But Hawk merely chuckled and slid one of his fingers on his wrists down over his arms, closer to his head.

"Aw, the blondie is all upset now. So am I, because your stupid boss still won't listen to me. So I think there's only one person who can cheer us up now."

_Perhaps I should let Chris play with you some more to cheer you up." _

"No!" Kendall gasped, not able to say anything more before Hawk's hands ripped his blindfold off, momentarily making his eyes water and blur from the sudden light, that fortunately wasn't very bright, so it didn't take too long for Kendall's eyes to become adjusted to the light again. He blinked a few times, unblurring his vision, to suddenly clearly make out the form of Chris leaning over him, with the same look of lust in his eyes the last time he'd almost raped him in the bathroom.

**X**

**A/N = So not a lot happened in this chapter, but next chapter will be better I promise.**

**Now what do you think should happen?**

**Should Chris go all the way already? Or not yet, to build the suspense and make Kendall go crazy with fear first? Oh I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter already lol, but I first want to hear your opinions!**

**Oh and another question, what country are you all from? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hugs Evi**


	15. The Phone Call

**A/N = **

**First of all I would just like to thank everybody who has reviewed! I can't believe I got 45 reviews in 5 days. FOURTY-FIVE! That's a record again! I cant describe how incredibly happy and honoured I feel right now!**

**I love how most of you took the time to answer my questions in the bottom A/N. It's so cool to read where all of you are from! I have readers from all around the world! Malta, New Zealand, Greece, England, Scotland, Ireland, The Caribbean, loads of people from all over the US, and two readers from the Netherlands! Hello there fellow dutchies, _Chey21 _and _BTRluffer_! **

**I also saw on my traffic stats that I have loads of readers from Germany, Belgium, Norway, the Philippines, Austria, Indonesia, Spain, Barbados, Armenia, Malaysia, Singapore, Denmark, China, Italy, Brazil, South Africa and waaaay more! Come on guys! I want you to review too! Your countries are amazing!**

**Okay so now about the story :P**

**I was actually surprised about what option most of you like the best. My plot actually held the other option, but your amazing reviews made me all excited to write the option you wanted now, and so I changed the plot AGAIN. Seriously, it was like 20 against 3, how can I refuse that?**

**Shoutout to _Kamesmonkey_ for writing the longest review I've ever received. Seriously, your review was AWESOME!**

**And shoutout to _BTRluffer_, who is my 111th story follower :)**

**And one more thing, I swear the A/N will stop then :P**

**Some people pointed out to me that people with a concussion should not fall asleep... Oops. Yeah, I don't really know anything about concussions XD Sorry for that, I did research it a bit, apparently not good enough! I promise I'll fix the mistake in one of the next chapters. For now just please ignore it. We dont even know if James really has a concussion by the way. Its just an assumption, he hasn't thrown up yet... :P**

**Sorry for how long this A/N is. Just needed to get all that out of here :)**

**Now go read and I hope you... well I cant really say enjoy... Just go read it ;)**

**WARNINGS: Angst and _sexual assault_! Nothing too graphic though. **

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 15**

For a moment Kendall was completely frozen, too shocked to do anything but stare back wide-eyed into the dark, lustful eyes of the man that had tried to rape him the same day. But as soon as Chris moved to sit on top of him, straddling his hips effectively, he snapped out of his frozen state and immediately panic and fear filled his whole body. He started to buck and kick his legs frantically to try and get the man off of him, while trying to keep control over his breathing as the fear and panic took over his completely being.

"Hey there angel, did ya miss me?" Chris grunted slowly in his ear, leaning down completely over Kendall's body, their chests touching.

"NO!" Kendall finally found his voice again, as he started to scream in a high, breaking voice, while continuing to struggle feverishly.

"No, get off me, not again, no!"

His breath hitched in his throat when Chris started placing sloppy wet kisses on down his neck, towards his collarbone. He closed his eyes and tried to keep himself from breaking down in tears or hyperventilation, snapped them open again in shock when he felt a big hand being placed over his mouth. To his shock the hand belonged to Hawk, who was smirking down at Chris and Kendall with an expression that consisted of partly disgust but for a bigger part of amusement and triumph. For a moment Kendall just begged Hawk with wide scared eyes to let it stop, while just barely managing to keep himself from crying or screaming again.

"Oh, don't worry, Kendall, you can scream as much as you want, I just need you to be silent one second while I call your pathetic excuse of a boss. Really, he is the one you should be screaming at, he's the one who let this happen to you."

Hawk grabbed James' phone out of his pocket and started looking for Gustavo's number in the contact box, but was snapped out of his searching when Chris spoke up.

"Remove your hand, Hawk. I'll shut him up myself." His voice was low and husky, and Kendall could see the barely contained lust in his dark eyes. Fear was overtaking everything else, he had never felt so much fear in his life before, as he realized that Chris really was intent on raping Kendall, right here, right now. Right in front of his hurt, unconscious friends. Chris was going to rape him and Hawk was just standing there with that smirk plastered to his face. Kendall felt sick as he wondered how anyone could possibly enjoy seeing that.

"Please do...-" Was all that Kendall could say when Hawk took his hand off his mouth, before he was roughly silenced again by Chris, who slammed his lips upon Kendall's. Immediately he felt the man's tongue roaming his mouth, making him want to gag in disgust.

_This is not happening. This is not real._

Kendall told himself as he could feel the man press his hardened member against Kendall's thigh suggestively. He shivered as the man slid his clammy hands under his shirt and slowly slid them upwards, taking the shirt along, while he kept kissing Kendall so roughly it almost hurt. Kendall kept trying to somehow fight the man off him, but he knew his struggles had no use, as his hands were tied up above his head, and the man was too heavy to kick off him. He needed to breath, his breathing was frighteningly close to hyperventilation by now, and Chris was partly blocking off his airway by having his tongue way too far in his throat. Shivers were starting to wrack his body, each shiver harder than the previous, as his chest was now bare and attacked by the cold of the basement. But Kendall felt like he had a fever, since where Chris was laying on his body he felt like he was on fire. The hands, one gripping his lower stomach, just below his belly-button, the other on his nipple, felt like they burned his skin with every touch, while he kept shivering uncontrollably. And then there was the pressing against his thigh, and the hand on his stomach that kept sliding lower and lower, to stop at the waist line of his jeans. Oh god, he didn't want this to happen. He couldn't do this. Beating him, or starving him, that he could live with. But not this.

He jerked when he felt something cold and metallic pressed to his ear, not realising was it was, having blocked everything else out when Chris started kissing him, until he heard a voice calling out. A voice that he would have never expected to hear in a thousand years. A voice that would normally make him cringe and want to cover his ears, but now wanted to make him cry with happiness. He seized his frantic struggling in shock, and gasped for air when Chris finally removed his lips from Kendall's.

"Hawk? Hawk? I know it's you Hawk, answer me!" Gustavo's voice was booming out of the phone, yelling in anger, but Kendall could hear a small amount of well-concealed dread and insecurity building in his voice when he didn't get a response. However when Gustavo heard Kendall's gasp for air he shut up for a moment, dread filling his entire being as he had an idea that this must be one of the dogs.

"Dog?" Was his awkward but concerned response as he could hear someone struggling for air, like the person was hyperventilating.

Kendall was indeed hyperventilating by now, the fear and dread caused by Chris wanting to eat him apart. But Gustavo's voice returned a bit of his strength and hope.

"Gustavo!" Gustavo, far away from the dogs in his office, never leaving that place since the dogs went missing apparently, gasped loudly from hearing Kendall's voice choke out his name.

"Gustavo, y-you have to help us, p-please help us." Gustavo's heart constricted when he heard the pain and fear in Kendall's normally strong, happy and carefree voice. He waited for Kendall to continue, not having one clue of Kendall's position, his stomach clenching when Kendall didn't respond for a moment.

Kendall on the other side of the line was desperately trying to keep it together while Chris kept kissing him up and down his neck, failing when Chris' hand on his nipple suddenly joined his other hand on his waist, and started to fumble with his belt. Suddenly Kendall didn't care about his boss anymore, or anything else in the world for that matter as he started to struggle again, with all his might, while screaming at Chris to stop, pleading at him to 'please don't do this to me'.

Then suddenly the phone was on speaker, and Hawk's voice rang out loudly, a second later Kendall realised he was sitting next to him again.

"Fine, so you don't want to do the press conference? Even after hearing your dog beg for you to help him?" His voice was annoyed, but not so much frustrated anymore. He knew that Gustavo would eventually have to give in after hearing his dog get _raped_.

"I can't, how do you expect me to do this when I don't have the boys with me?" Gustavo screamed exasperated, his heart clenching as he could hear Kendall's terrified screams.

"Figure something out, if you want to keep your boys alive."

"What the hell are you doing to Kendall? Stop it, he doesn't deserve this!" He couldn't help but scream then.

"Want it to stop? Then do what I say. NOW. A press conference announcing the end of Big Time Rush, and no police."

"I CANT!" Gustavo was panicking now, Kendall's shrill screams of absolute terror making the hairs on his back stand up in worry and guilt.

"WHY NOT?!" Hawk bellowed back.

A particularly loud shriek from Kendall, who was definitely completely freaking out by now, made Gustavo swallow, and decide to tell the truth.

"Because his mother has already called the police." He almost whispered now, his heart beating wildly in fear of Hawk's reaction. Hawk was silent for a moment.

"You know, I was going to wait with totally breaking one of them. I was planning to take it slow, and to do this to him way later. But you leave me with no choice. Kendall's going to get raped now." He said bluntly, sparking a loud pitiful sob from the boy himself, a mean grin from Chris, and a brief yell from Gustavo, who shut up immediately when Hawk continued.

"And it's your fault. I don't care how you do it, just find out a way to get the cops out of the way and do the press conference. If you don't we'll do it again, and again and again until you comply. Your lucky his friends are all unconscious because we beat the shit out of them. Next time I'll make sure they're awake, maybe they can even take part of it as well. Would you like that, huh?!"

Gustavo didn't know what to do, what to say, when he heard Kendall starting to sob, absolutely terrified. He hated the sound of it, and the thought of what was about to happen to him made Gustavo want to vomit in fear and pity for the boy.

"Don't do this. I... I'll do what you want, I'll figure out a way, I promise, if you just don't hurt him."

"Consider this your warning, or rather, your punishment. You'll do what I want to prevent it from happening again, understood? Now, it was lovely talking to you but I have a boy to rape and three boys to make sure they stay unconscious."

Gustavo wanted to say something, pleading Hawk not to do this, or at least to try and comfort Kendall somehow, but he couldn't, as Hawk disconnected the call almost immediately. He screamed loudly, his heart beating so fast he was afraid he was going to have a heart attack soon. Not having any other clue as to what he should do now, he picked up his phone and called his assistant, and frankly one of his only friends, Kelly.

X

During the phone call, Chris had only been teasing Kendall, taking a horribly long time to open Kendall's belt and even more to take it off completely, all the while pressing his throbbing member against Kendall's thighs, sliding it up and down to create some friction.

Kendall had been too pre-occupied with trying to fight Chris off him, and to simply remember to breath, that he had only managed to catch the basic outlines of the phone call, but it was enough to understand that they were not going to have mercy on him. It was really going to happen, and that thought made him lose it with fear. Hawk had walked away from them, towards his friends, with a water bottle. For a split second he worried for his friends, having heard the part where Hawk said he was going to make sure the other guys would stay unconscious. Kendall figured the water must be drugged. But almost immediately he snapped out of his worry for his friends. It'd be better if his friends would stay unconscious. At least they wouldn't have to see or hear this. Or experience this.

But as long as Chris had taken to take off his belt, suddenly when Hawk walked away from him and he had understood as well that he had been given the green lights to take the boy underneath him, he suddenly sped up drastically. He undressed Kendall with frantic and hurried movements, then started on himself, all the while not taking his eyes off the beautiful blond, who was sobbing uncontrollably now, and _still _fighting. God, his time in prison had left him with an awfully desperate need for this, so now when he was given the chance to take the most beautiful angel he had ever seen in his life, he wasn't going to waste anymore time. Within seconds he had parted the boys' legs, and got closer, the boy shaking his head feverishly and pleading him not to do this. He leant down over the boys body, their chests touching again, and kissed the boys' lips again, suddenly filled with a sick kind of passion. He could feel the boy's hammering heart, could hear the boys' desperate pleading for him to stop. And it only spurred him on even more.

Kendall was trembling uncontrollably, not screaming anymore, the fear constricting his voice. Instead he was almost whispering plead after plead, for the man to please not do this to him, to please stop. He couldn't take this, he couldn't live with himself if this happened to him. He didn't even feel embarrassed anymore for the tears that were streaming down his face. Hell, any other emotion he could ever have felt had vanished, and the only thing that was left in his body was the fear.

He froze when the man kissed him on the lips, no tongue this time, but the kiss was strong enough to momentarily silence him. Then the next second Chris thrusted forward, without any kind of preparation at all, and Kendall was screaming the loudest he had ever screamed.

X

X

**A/N = **

**I cant believe I actually wrote that. I feel quite horrible now for putting Kendall through that. KENDALL YOURE AMAZING! IM SORRY!**

**Because I was soooo happy with the crazy amount of reviews that I got, I would like to ask you to do it again haha! I'll to update as soon as I can and I promise that if I get to 45 reviews again I'll update immediately.**

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**How do you think Kendall will cope? And what about Gustavo, and the other boys? Will Kendall tell them what happened?**

**Please I really need feedback on this chapter cause honestly, I've never written sexual assault before I wrote this story. **

**Now have a nice weekend!**

**Hugs Evi!**


	16. The Phone Tracking

**A/N = Hi there.**

**When I promised you that I'd update this story immediately when I got to 45 reviews again, I didn't think for one seconds that I'd get OVER 45 reviews in less than 24 hours! **

**In two days I got 52 reviews! I'm actually too shocked right now! WOW you guys THANKS SO MUCH! Also I saw a lot of new usernames! That made me very happy :)**

**I can't believe you all love this story so much! I'm always terrified for the first few reviews, because I always think my story sucks big time. Seriously your reviews are like the figurative ink for this story :)**

**And definitely for this chapter! I wrote this the quickest I could. Hope it doesn't disappoint, but I suddenly got a new idea in my head for a little twist in the story.**

**X**

**I apologize again for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Please remember I'm Dutch, not English.**

**.**

**Shoutout to _AlyssaMaslow_, who is the 400th reviewer! I loved your review, and I feel honoured that my story gave you inspiration! If you decide to put it on Fanfic please let me know, I'd love to read it :)**

**.**

**You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for giving me 52 reviews in 2 days. **

**Warnings for this chapter: ANGST.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 16**

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO KELLY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO HIM! BUT ITS ALREADY HAPPENING! ITS HAPPENING WHILE WE SPEAK, RIGHT NOW! WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Gustavo was screaming louder than Kelly had ever heard him scream in his whole career before. She was staring at her boss slightly in shock, her form rigid, and her hands covering her ears half-heartedly. Frankly, her boss was scaring her. Not because he was angry. That was the whole point. Normally her boss screamed when he was angry. But now Gustavo didn't sound angry. He sounded scared. Terrified. And he was panicking as he was pacing the room in front of her.

"What do you mean? Gustavo, please calm down, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Kelly asked timidly when Gustavo finally was quiet for a moment to gulp in a deep breath of air. He stopped pacing and looked at her with eyes filled to the brim with horror.

"They're raping Kendall. As we speak."

For a moment Kelly just stared at him, hearing the words but unable to understand them.

"What?" She managed to whisper finally after swallowing deeply. Gustavo sighed deeply, as if making a regretful decision, then he spoke up.

"I'm gonna call Officer Garcia to come over. I'll tell the both of you exactly what happened. Hawk wants me to get rid of the police. I need to know if Mr. Garcia is the only one who knows about the situation. And I think the only way to get rid of a policeman is by telling him _why_ he needs to back off..."

Kelly nodded, speechless, and watched as Gustavo grabbed his phone and searched his contact list for Antonio Garcia's number, surprised that he even had the number.

Mr Garcia was at Rocque Records in the blink of an eye.

X

Kendall was shivering uncontrollably, his teeth clattering. He wasn't sure if it was from the cold. It was really cold in the basement, but he didn't think it was colder than it was when they first got in the room, and he hadn't been shivering so badly then. Fortunately he at least had his pants and shirt on properly again. Chris had at least had the decency to re-dress him after he was done. He also had draped an old and dirty rag over the mattress, to cover the blood stains. Kendall had been so broken at that time that he hadn't been able to do anything but just lay there, limp, and let himself be dressed again, his mind already way too far gone to care about the humiliation of being dressed by the man anymore. He didn't cringe away from the man's touches anymore, but they still felt like they burned his skin, and each touch made him feel more disgusting.

Kendall's mind was a mess. Unable to process what had happened to him. His emotions seemed dulled, numbed, as he could still hear his own screaming echo in his ears. He could still feel him, as he ripped Kendall open. He could still feel the hands pulling at his hair to make him look at the man who had taken his innocence away from him, so violently. Could still hear the man's grunts and groans of pleasure, and the pain, the _horrible_, _excruciating pain._

His whole body was hurting, his backside spreading an excruciating pain through his entire body, and he was tired. Tired to the point of almost utter exhaustion. But there was absolutely no way in hell he was going to fall asleep any time soon, the pain keeping him awake.

He had been left alone a while ago now. He remembered the smug look on Chris' face. He remembered Hawk taking pictures. And he remembered just laying there, barely conscious, and feeling utterly hurt, vulnerable and ashamed. He remembered wishing he could just die then.

He felt disgusting.

But his mind wouldn't let him panic over it anymore. His mind and body had had enough, and had shut everything around him out. The only thing he seemed to be able to do right now is just lay there silently on the bed, trembling uncontrollably, while the scene that had happened to him kept replaying in his head over and over again. Tears welled up in his eyes every now and then, and he would just let them fall, too broken to care about anything anymore. His friends were still oblivious to the world, and snoring softly. Oblivious to the pain Kendall was feeling. Quite frankly, Kendall wanted to keep it that way. What would they think if they ever found out what had happened to him? They'd think he was disgusting, which he was. And what about his mother? Would she hate him now? Probably, and Kendall couldn't blame her.

He laid there on the mattress, that even though it had been covered, still made him feel so dirty, for what seemed like hours and hours, but couldn't possibly have been so long, until finally the exhaustion became too much. Slowly he felt himself fall asleep, finally being able to escape what had happened to him, for a little while.

X

Kelly felt sick after Gustavo was done telling what had happened to Kendall while Hawk had called him. She was terrified for the blond boy, how this would effect him. No-one should be put through something like that, especially not such a sweet, kind boy like Kendall. And what would happen to Logan, James and Carlos, now that their leader had been put through that? Everyone that knew these boys well, knew that Kendall was the glue to their friendship. The boys were best friends, and loved each other like their brothers, but they could also fight horribly. And even though he was the youngest of the group, it was always down to Kendall to make sure the boys didn't kill each other. Now she thought about it, she couldn't really remember a time that Kendall had been in a fight with one of his best friends. Arguments, yes, but no real fights, the ones that James, Logan and Carlos could have with each other.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Carlos' father start talking. Perhaps she should start thinking of the man as Officer Garcia, not Carlos' father, she thought then, it would make it even more personal. While she had been lost in her thoughts, Gustavo had filled Officer Garcia in on the rest that had happened in the last 24 hours.

"You say he called you? Hmm, we might be able to trace that call if he calls you again..."

"No," Gustavo cut him off, angry. "Didn't you hear a word I just said? I have to make you back off the case, not get you even more involved. As much as I want you to help me, I can't let you. I can't risk the boys getting hurt even worse."

For a moment officer Garcia fell silent, thinking the situation through.

"I understand the situation, Gustavo. But it's just really ill-advised to not have the police involved in a situation like this. We don't know what can happen to the boys then, and when and if they'll ever be released. Hawk might plan on killing the boys in the end. We don't know anything about that. So far, I'm the only police officer who knows about this. Trust me, I'm very careful when it comes to my own kid and his three best friends. I don't want to put them in danger just as much as you do. But I have some experience with kidnappings like these, and I just have a really bad feeling about this... And don't forget... It's my son we're talking about here. How can I just back off and pretend I don't know anything, while my son is being kidnapped and threatened, and maybe even hurt already, and his best friend has been raped? Kendall feels like family for me too, just like James and Logan. How can I stand by when they're getting hurt_, raped_ even, and not do anything?!"

Gustavo sighed, not knowing how to respond to this. He hadn't even really thought about the fact that mr Garcia wasn't just a police officer, but that he was the boys' family. He understood that officer Garcia would be extremely careful, for the sake of his own son, and that he was right, but still he was terrified of Hawk's threats. Kendall's screams still ringing in his ears and making the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

Sudden they all jumped as Gustavo's phone beeped, signalling it had received a whatsapp message. Gustavo cringed, already having an idea what it could be. Suddenly feeling sick to the stomach he grabbed the phone of his desk and opened it with dread. For a moment he stared at the screen, all the blood draining from his face, then he quickly dropped the phone and took a deep breath, his mind made up again thanks to the horrible picture that had been send. It had been a picture of Kendall, naked, and tied to a bed. He was soaked with sweat and there was blood under his legs. But the worst of it all was the expression on his face. It was one of utter defeat. He looked broken.

"No, I don't want that to happen again." He screamed at officer Garcia, who strode over to the phone firmly and looked at the screen, Kelly leaning over his shoulder to take a look as well. She looked away immediately. Garcia had a few different emotions passing his face while he looked at the picture. It was obvious from his face and tense stature that he hated seeing the boy like that just as much as Gustavo and Kelly. Suddenly Gustavo felt guilty. The man had known the boys for years. Of course he loved them. Gustavo couldn't even begin to understand what kind of pain and worry the man must have been feeling right then.

But when officer Garcia looked up, there was determination in his eyes.

"This man is an idiot." He said bluntly. "He send you a picture and even videos with whatsapp. Doesn't the guy know that the police have ways to track phones by a whatsapp?"

Gustavo and Kelly simultaneously gasped.

"You can trace him?" Suddenly hope was re-building in their chests as they looked at Officer Garcia with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Well, I can't promise it, but there's a big chance if he didn't restore or reset the phone. That's tricky to do though, so I think we actually have a chance we can track the phone. I'll need two of my colleagues though. I've worked with them before, and I know they'll be silent about it." Garcia said. Gustavo nodded eagerly.

"Hawk may be crazy and evil, he isn't smart. He's never been very smart. Do it. As quick as you can."

"Tomorrow morning their shift starts again. If you don't want people to ask questions yet, we'll have to wait until then. If we call them in to trace them right now, my boss will definitely want to know the reason why..."

"Alright." Gustavo nodded, suddenly nervous and hopeful at the same time. "Tomorrow morning."

X

When James woke up the next morning he felt like he had been hit by a truck. His head was throbbing, but it was a different kind of pain than he had been feeling before. It was his whole head now, not just the front, the part that had been slammed against the ground. His throat was painfully dry and he was hungry, but he felt slightly nauseous at the same time.

"Guys?" He managed to choke out, still unable to move or see anything. He felt he could think considerably clearer than before he fell asleep though.

He flinched when a hand was placed over his mouth.

"Your friends are still unconscious from the drugs I gave them in their sleep. I suggest you stay silent, if you don't want me to drug you again." Someone whispered. I took a moment for James to realise it was Hawk. He sounded angry, but also nervous. James could hear shuffling and footsteps in the room, which told him that obviously the other two guys were in the room as well.

"What's going on?" James whispered when Hawk slowly removed his hand, and flinched again when the hand was back on his mouth in seconds.

"Be silent! I have a bottle with drugged water, which I just used on your blond friend because he seemed to have a nightmare. I won't hesitate to drug you too."

James decided not to press, surprised at how nervous and angry Hawk sounded. For a long while they sat like that in silence, James' heart now hammering in his chest, as he wondered what was going on. Only one option came up in his head. The police must have found them and must be searching the mansion above them. He wanted to cry with relief and hope, but at the same time he suddenly felt nervous. What if they didn't find them? What if it was just a patrolling thing, and if the cops didn't find anything they'd just rule out the mansion? He didn't want the cops to just go away and leave them here when they were so close to being found. But what could he do? Nothing really, since there was a hand on his mouth, and the cops probably wouldn't hear him anyway if he screamed for help. He could never hear anything from above the basement, so he figured they couldn't hear anything there from below either.

But still, Hawk sounded so tense, and they were all trying to be so silent, James was sure they were still afraid of being found. Of course, if the police officers - if there were any, James couldn't be sure after all - came downstairs into the basement, they would probably be able to hear them. Or would they? When Chris had attacked Kendall in the bathroom, Logan and Carlos hadn't heard his screaming which had been very loud.

Suddenly he tensed as he thought about his two older and smaller friends. He remembered them coming back from their 'session' badly beaten up and unconscious. Were they alright?

He was snapped out of his worried thoughts when he felt Hawk's clammy hand on his mouth tense. A moment later he heard it too. Footsteps were coming down the stairs, into the basement.

James' heart sped up dramatically, and he suddenly had trouble breathing through his nose. What if it was police that came to save them from this hellhole? Could it be true?

Hawk grumbled a curse under his breath as the handle of the door, that apparently hadn't been locked, was pushed down, and seconds later the door slowly opened.

X

X  
X

**A/N = **

**Hmm, who is the one opening the door? **

**Sorry, I just ALWAYS seem to end with cliffhangers, can't help it, sorry!  
Let me know what you think! AND LETS GET 52 REVIEWS AGAIN PLEASE!**


	17. The House Search

**A/N = **

**Thanks for all the amazing 55 reviews! You guys are the BEST !**

**Really loved reading all your different ideas for who could be at the door and what would happen. Some ideas were really cool! But nobody got it completely right :)**

**I must say I absolutely loved writing the first bit of this chapter, about Mr Garcia. No idea why, but I just like his character a lot.**

**Hope you'll like this chapter and that we'll once again break the review record! :) **

**Shoutout to _Kaylee_ for the 450th review.**

**Also I would just like to wish _Lisa Garcia _and her sisters a lot of good luck and strength. You're going through a really tough time, and I really wish you the best and hope that things will get better for you really soon!**

**Love and hugs, Evi**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 17**

_James' heart sped up dramatically, and he suddenly had trouble breathing through his nose. What if it was police that came to save them from this hellhole? Could it be true? _

_Hawk grumbled a curse under his breath as the handle of the door, that apparently hadn't been locked, was pushed down, and seconds later the door slowly opened._

- 30 minutes earlier -

Antonio Garcia nervously pulled up in front of a big grey-ish mansion. This was the address where apparently the boys were being held. Or they had been there last night at least. He glanced in his rear-view mirror, to see another police car pull up a little further away from the house. He'd asked two of his colleagues that he worked with most and trusted the most, to come along with him as back-up while he went to search a house. He hadn't told them why he was searching the house exactly, he had just told them that he didn't have a search warrant but that he didn't trust the people. He knew that his two colleagues, John Green and Pauline Smith, were curious and didn't really trust this house search to be legal, but they trusted their colleague and came along, as back up if something were to go wrong.

The villa wasn't even that far away from the Palmwoods, only about one hour away by car. Antonio was nervous, but also excited. He really hoped that he would find his kid and his friends here. That he could just end the nightmare here and now. But he had no idea what to expect and so he had put on a safety vest and taken along his gun and taser. He walked up to the front door, his right hand on his gun, while he used the left hand to knock on the door. Nobody opened. He knocked again, only to wait another few minutes.

"LA PD! Open the door or I'll use force to enter the house!" He screamed, readying himself to kick the door open, but before he actually had to do so the door finally opened, revealing a slightly balding middle-aged man, slightly older than Antonio himself. The man was big though, obviously having either been a boxer or a bodyguard when he was younger. That would also explain the big mansion.

"What can I help you with, officer?" The man asked politely, no nerves in his voice that could give anything away, but there were some creasing lines on the man's forehead.

"I'm from the LA police department, and I've been send your house, now if you don't mind..." Antonio said firmly, trying to enter the house but the man pushed him back.

"Do you have a warrant?" He asked through narrowed eyes. "You have no reason to search my house, I just live here quietly and peaceful, enjoying my recent retirement. I haven't done anything wrong, so you have no reason to search my house."

Antonio didn't trust this man for one cent. He couldn't show the man a warrant, because obviously he didn't have one. Without hesitation he pulled his gun out and pointed it at the man, who gasped and took a step back in surprise.

"Is this a good enough reason for you?" Antonio grumbled threateningly, his son's life might be at stake here. He wasn't going to play nice. The man just stepped back, looking more annoyed than intimidated, reluctantly allowing Antonio the step into the hallway, all the while keeping his gun pointed at the man.

"Hey man, you won't find anything funny here. No need to point that gun at me. What is it you're looking for exactly? Drugs? I don't do drugs, ya know?" The man started rambling as he followed Antonio when the police officer started to walk through the mansion, searching for any kind of trace of the four missing boys.

The mansion was huge, Antonio couldn't understand why a man would want to live in such a big house on his own. Didn't the man ever feel lonely?

But he couldn't find anything weird in the house, not upstairs, not in the bedrooms, though why the man had four beds upstairs, while he lived on his own, did feel weird to Antonio. Four beds... But if the man himself slept here too, and he was the one holding the boys, he'd have five beds, right?

"My brothers sleep here sometimes." The man explained himself when he saw Antonio's thoughtful face and Antonio felt his hopes vanish slowly as he walked back downstairs again. He'd searched the house for a full 25 minutes, and he hadn't been able to find anything that could lead to the boys. No hidden doors, no hidden rooms. No boys. He frowned at the man when they passed the kitchen where a few empty beer cans lay on the counter, but again it wasn't anything too suspicious. Next he searched the backyard, which wasn't really that big if you compared it to the mansion. But also nothing weird there. No suspicious huts or tents there, no trapdoors, no hatchways, anywhere. With a disappointed and heavy heart he decided to walk towards the front door, all the while wondering why the hell the tracking device had told them that the whatsapp picture had been send from this address. There was absolutely nothing that indicated the boys were indeed in this house, or had ever been in here.

When he was on his way out again, feeling very depressed and confused, he decided to just ask the man.

"Have you seen anything suspicious in the last two days? Four boys are missing, and we got a hint that someone might have seen them here." He half lied, not wanting the tell anyone he didn't trust the truth yet.

The man looked at him in thoughts for a moment, before he spoke up.

"Well, yesterday night, there was a man here, who asked for some water...?"

Immediately Antonio's brows shut up at that piece of information.

"What kind of man? Tell me more about him."

"Well, he wasn't very tall, dark skin, and he had black hair."

HAWK! Antonio's brain screamed at him, of course knowing all about Hawk because Carlos had told him everything about how he had heroically saved his friends from said man when he had kidnapped them last year.

"He was driving a red van, and he came in here to fill some bottles with water. Oh, and he used my bathroom. Then he left again. Why do you want to know? What's going on?" The man still seemed suspicious that Antonio had just searched his house, keeping him under gunpoint the whole time. Antonio couldn't blame the man. It all made sense now. Hawk had send the picture from this house, after getting the water and claiming that he needed to use the bathroom, but in truth he send his whatsapp in there, leading them here, while in truth he could be anywhere now. Antonio sighed heavily. It had been a trap. A trick, and Antonio had fallen for it.

"Sorry for the trouble and thanks for the information. Have a nice day, sir." He spoke greatly disappointed and frustrated, before walking back to his car. Well, at least he knew that they were driving in a red van now, he tried to keep himself optimistic before driving back towards his colleagues to tell them his suspicions of the man possessing drugs were false, afterwards driving back to Rocque Records to tell Gustavo and Kelly what he had just found out.

X

X

X

James' heart sped up dramatically, and he suddenly had trouble breathing through his nose. What if it was the police that came to save them from this hellhole? Could it be true?

Hawk grumbled a curse under his breath as the handle of the door, that apparently hadn't been locked, was pushed down, and seconds later the door slowly opened.

James immediately felt his heart sink when he heard Hawk release a relieved sigh. Obviously that meant it wasn't the police. But who the hell was it then? Another kidnapper? James tensed at the thought. Please, not another kidnapper that liked to hurt them just because Hawk wanted to get back at Gustavo.

"He's gone, and not gonna come back any time soon. I made sure of that." The man, apparently lingering in the doorway, spoke. His voice was deep and arrogant. James didn't like his voice.

Hawk stood up, removing his clammy hand from James' mouth, and let out a laugh.

"Good job, I can't believe how well hidden this basement is. What did you tell him?" Hawk asked, as he walked over to the man. James decided to keep quiet for now, to listen to the men. He was really curious to who they were talking about, and why Hawk had seemed so nervous.

"Told him I saw you guys in a red van, only entering the house to fill your water bottles and that you needed the bathroom." The man spoke, and James could hear from his tone that he wore an arrogant smirk on his face. He flinched when he suddenly heard Chris laugh loudly, next to him, probably sitting next to Kendall on his bed. Protectiveness made his blood bubble, but James decided to keep quiet, still quietly listening into the conversation.

"He fell for that? Man, cops are idiots these days."

James tensed at that. Cops? So it had been the police after all! Hope build up again in his chest, only to be crushed again when the unknown man answered.

"He did, and I promise you he won't return any time soon. Really, you're safe. Now, if you don't mind I'm going back up again. Don't want to have to do anything with these brats." The man spoke, before walking away again.

"Yeah, fine, we'll just proceed with the plan now that all that's done." Hawk spoke, his voice relieved and arrogant.

Before James could finally speak up, he was suddenly momentarily blinded as his blindfold was ripped off and he was suddenly exposed to what felt like an explosion of light, even though the only source of light in the room was just was a weak little spot.

He gasped in shock and surprise when he felt his hands get cut loose from the tie-wraps and for a second he felt great relief flow through him as finally the terrible strain on his wrists and arms was released. Immediately he tensed up again in distrust when his eyes finally focussed on the three men towering over him. Pete threw something in his lap as he wearily sat up slightly, stopping when light-headedness momentarily blinded him again. The moment his vision cleared again he suddenly felt the horrible pain in his broken leg bubble up again, because he had involuntary moved his leg when he tried to sit up. Anger rose up in his stomach when he saw the look of joy on Hawk's face from seeing him grimace in pain, but he decided to ignore the man and instead look around the room to take a look at his three sleeping friends. Kendall was apparently totally out of it. His breathing was deep and regular as he lay totally still, curled up on his side, facing the wall. Definitely drug-induced sleep. Chris was sitting on the edge of his bed, smirking for some reason.

Logan and Carlos on the other side of the room were also still sound asleep, but their breathing was more irregular. James hoped they would wake up soon.

"Was that the police? Is that why you were hiding here?" James decided to just voice the biggest question on his mind. Hawk, to his surprise, grinned before answering.

"Yes, that was the police. And now they'll never come back here for you guys. My friend send them in totally the wrong direction. But that's all you need to know... Your smallest friends will wake up in about half an hour. Blondie over there will be out of it a while longer, at least a few hours. Here's 4 sandwiches and a bottle of water. Good luck with feeding them and we'll let you have a bathroom break later today." Hawk then walked over to the door, where Pete had been standing the whole time, while ushering Chris to get up as well. He complied, after quickly pecking Kendall on top of his head softly, then he walked over to Hawk and Pete, ruffling James' hair on his way, earning a grunt in pain from the brunette, who was still surprised and relieved that his head wasn't hurting as bad anymore as it had before he'd fallen asleep. Back then his head had been pounding in agony, but now it was more like an annoying headache then an agonizing one. Chris was whispering something though, and James only barely caught it.

"Good luck with him, kid." What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Wait!" James decided to shout when the men made to leave. "My leg is broken! How do you expect me to feed them?"

James shuddered, while watching helplessly as the men ignored him and locked the door behind them, leaving him with the small amount of food and water on his lap. He sighed frustrated as he understood that they expected him to somehow make his way over to his friends that were still tied up, to feed them. His stomach rumbled violently at the sight of food, and he decided, feeling a bit guilty, that he'd first eat his own sandwich. Then he'd crawl his way over to Logan, who was laying to his right, to try and wake him up.

X  
X  
X

**A/N = **

**So what did you guys think? **

**Decided to be nice to you and not tease you with a terrible cliff-hanger this time. **

**Next chapter will finally focus on all four boys again. **

**Well, have a nice week and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Hugs,**

**Evi**


	18. The Waking Up

**A/N = Hey there guys,**

**So I guess my last chapter kind of sucked lol. Well I got a whole bunch of reviews saying they loved it but I got only 35 reviews, while the last two chapters had over 50 reviews. Well, I really liked writing the officer Garcia part but I promise from now on I'll focus more on the boys and the other storylines will be less important. **

**Sorry if this chapter also sucks. I'm not doing too well, to be honest. I have Tietze Syndrome, and a problem with my heart, apparently. So my mind just has been a bit off lately. So yeah, I'm feeling kind of down about the fact I had 'only' 35 reviews on the last chapter. I know I'm sounding a bit spoiled, but yeah, 55 reviews was like, AMAZING.**

**Just a warning and apology for the lack of Kendall in this chapter. Next chapter is going to be completely Kendall-centered. But I felt like I needed to have Carlos and Logan's waking up out of the way first. Ah well, next chapter will definitely be better. **

**I'd like to recommend a story from Winterschild11, it's called Those You Trust and it's totally AWESOME. So go check it out if you want :)**

**Shoutout to _Scottishrusher_, who was the 500th reviewer!**

**Shoutout to _LittleWing_, for the lovely review. I'm sorry about your father, I really hope it'll get better after a while. I'm really happy to hear that my story helps you a bit. Lots of hugs!**

**Love to y'all.**

**Evi.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 18**

James bit his lip as pain shot through his leg, while he tried to get up on his feet, gripping his beds headboard for support. His good leg was supporting his whole body, his broken leg just barely touching the ground. For a while he stayed in that position, standing upright, but still gripping the bed tightly, while slowly breathing through his nose to try and forget about the pain in his leg and his headache that was slowly starting to build again. He took a deep breath as he let go of the bed, and took one brave step. Immediately his leg buckled and he collapsed to floor, crying out in pain. For a moment he stayed down on the floor, gathering his breath. He slowly lifted his head to look at Logan, who was slightly stirring on his bed from the loud cry, only about one and a half meter away from him. He could do this.

Stubbornly he managed to crawl his way over to Logan's bed, sliding his leg along, trying not to move it too much. For a moment James was too shocked to do anything but stare at his friends, as he took in the sight of Logan's face and body, while he ripped the blindfold off Logan's eyes. Up close James could see just how badly they had hurt him. He had a big blue bruise just below his left eye, and an ugly looking, smaller bruise on his right cheek and there was a big puddle of dried blood under Logan's nose. There was so much blood that James wondered if his nose was broken. His arms had bruises and a few wounds even, looking very painful to James. Tentatively he lifted Logan's shirt up, to be met with an even worse sight then his face. His chest and stomach were black and blue. There was no doubt that the men had just kicked him repeatedly, merciless as they were. He could only hope that they hadn't broken a rib or something. Slowly he slid the shirt back down again and decided to try to wake Logan up, by softly saying his name and gently shaking the smaller boy. But even though the drugs obviously were starting to wear out, it still took James a few minutes before Logan finally really woke up.

Logan felt the pain before he could even understand where he was and who was saying his name. He groaned involuntary as he tried to move, resulting in his body feeling like it was being hit all over again.

That was what made him remember, and suddenly he was wide awake, snapping his eyes open to see a blurry figure sitting next to him. The pain and horrible memories made his head spin as he tried to focus on the figure sitting so close to him, only realising who it was exactly when the person spoke his name again, worried.

"James." He breathed out in relief that it was his friend that was sitting next to him, and not one of the men that had beaten the shit out of him. The images of being beaten and kicked at, and the pain, the horrible pain his body had to endure suddenly hit him full force as he started to panic again. James noticed the dazed, pained look in his eyes change drastically to panic, and immediately he leant forward, ignoring his own pain in his leg, and gently took hold of one of Logan's hands, that were still tied above his head. James briefly inspected the tie-wraps, deciding that there was absolutely no way he was going to be able to get these things off without a knife or scissors, so he just gently squeezed Logan's hand, while trying to calm him down with his voice, not really even thinking about what it was exactly that he was saying.

"Logan, it's okay now. You're safe now."

Logan snapped his dark eyes to the side to meet James' hazel eyes angrily.

"It's not okay. And I'm not safe. None of us are safe, James!" He cried out in a hoarse voice. James actually didn't know what to say to that, and was momentarily stunned at Logan's angry reaction. But Logan had already snapped his attention to his other side, where Carlos was laying.

"Carlos! Oh god, Carlos, are you okay? Carlos, wake up!" Logan tried to scream as he saw the bruises that sort of matches his own, on his friends' skin, but his voice came out weak. Carlos didn't react, only adding to Logan's panic.

"Logan, calm down. I'll wake him up in a few minutes, okay? Just stay calm, you need to stay calm."

James was surprised when Logan took a deep breath, through his mouth, actually listening to him, and rolled his head back to face him again. There were tears glistening in his dark eyes now, and James wondered if they were tears of pain or worry. He guessed it was a combination, but was proud to see that Logan didn't let them fall and blinked them back stubbornly. For a moment there was silence, the only sound coming from Logan's shuffling to try to get more comfortable, not succeeding, before James spoke up again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked feeling a bit stupid.

"I'll be fine, I guess," Logan answered truthfully in a pained and croaky voice. "It hurts... But I don't think anything is broken, except for my nose. The rest is just bruises and scratches. It'll heal in time, don't worry. I can handle it. Carlos got it worse than me."

'But_ will you_ be fine when those bruises have healed?' James wanted to ask, but he didn't.

"How come you're not tied up anymore, James?" Logan's puzzled question made James gasp, and quickly grasp the sandwiches and water behind him on the floor.

"Hawk untied me so I could feed you guys."

Logan's eyes lit up at that and just to show his stomach grumbled violently.

"He gave us food?" He choked out surprised and relieved, but then his eyes narrowed. "And he made you give it to us with your broken leg? He could have given it to someone that isn't hurt..." James could hear from Logan's voice that the smaller boy was angry, but also worried.

"Which in this situation is just Kendall..." James finished Logan's sentence dully. "At least I think he is. He is still heavily drugged and completely out of it, but Hawk said that the reason he drugged him was that he was having a nightmare while... Oh Logan, you're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you."

He held out the sandwich for Logan, who gratefully took a big bite, making James feel a bit stupid for having to feed his friend like this, while he quickly told Logan what had just happened before he was left alone again. But whereas James still felt confused, or conflicted even, but also a little bit more hopeful than before, Logan took it completely the opposite way.

"So that means, we're never going to be found. Ever." He said pessimistically, while looking regretfully at the last bite of the sandwich in James' hands before eating it. James sighed, not knowing how to cheer up his friends as a little devil on his shoulder was shouting the same thing. "We will get out, I promise you, Logan." Logan didn't bother to answer, as James held out the 1L bottle of water to his mouth. Logan gulped down his part of the bottle in record time, even though he tried to take pauses in between drinking, because he knew that drinking and eating too much and too quick after being starved or dehydrated can make you vomit. James sighed again as he realised he was going to have to wake Carlos up now, and he was not looking forward to getting up again and somehow making his way over to Carlos, who was moving more in his sleep now. It was only about one and a half meters. He had done it before, he could do it again.

James grabbed his headboard and slowly rose to his feet. With his good leg supporting his body he somehow managed a few steps before crumbling to the ground again with a shout in pain. For a moment he wheezed in pain, his mind only barely understanding the first few words Logan were saying to him.

"Don't try to stand. Try to crawl, on your bum, and just drag you leg along. You can do it James."

James, grateful for Logan's concern, gave up trying to walk and indeed crawled his way over to Carlos, the bottle of water and one sandwich in his hand. When he got to Carlos' side he again took a while to take in the damage done to Carlos' face, arms and stomach.

Carlos' nose was definitely broken, just like Logan's. Dried blood was scattered all around it, and James could see that the nose was actually bend to the side a bit. Apparently Logan had been luckier them him. As James lifted Carlos' shirt he gasped loudly. Carlos' body was covered with sick bruises, looking incredibly painful. His arms didn't look any better, and his left upper leg had big wound that had evidently been bleeding. James felt bad for having to wake Carlos up when he was in a state like this. But he decided that even if he didn't wake him up, Carlos would wake up on his own accord at most fifteen minutes later, seeing how the boy was moving frantically in his sleep by now.

He gently shook Carlos and said his name like the way he had woken Logan up, after ripping his blindfold off of course. Slowly Carlos' eyes started to flutter open, to look at James dazedly for a moment, almost staring straight through his tall friend. Then a pitiful moan escaped his lips, closely followed by another one. James immediately blanched, his heart aching when he saw his friend in so much pain. But he decided he couldn't let his friend suffer like this. He grabbed Carlos' hands like he had grabbed Logan's and softly started talking to him. He was whispering soft comforting words to his Latino friend, while trying to temporarily ignore Logan's desperately shuffling to try to get more comfortable on the bed, failing every time. For a while James wondered if Carlos was delirious, as he kept moaning and groaning in pain, but was proven wrong when Carlos suddenly spoke his name in a slightly slurred and desperate voice.

"James... James, my leg..."

James' eyes immediately scanned his leg again, the big wound on his upper leg looked very painful, with dried blood all around it, darkening the jeans he was wearing. For a moment James tried to think his actions through, what was he supposed to do now? Was he supposed to do something to try and stop it from infecting? How? Maybe with the water? But then he wouldn't have any water left to drink for Kendall...

"Don't worry, buddy. I know it hurts, but it'll get better, I promise. I'm here for you, you'll be fine. Just hang on a little longer."

Carlos nodded, closing his eyes again, while trying to keep control of his breathing as the pain in his leg shot daggers through his whole body. Also his nose was throbbing, and his whole body was sore, but the wound in his leg definitely hurt the most.

James turned around to look at Logan for help.

"Logie, what am I supposed to do? His leg has a big wound, should I clean it with water?"

Logan sighed deeply. He was having trouble with thinking clearly, but he nodded anyway.

"Yeah, that's probably best. If it gets infected... Well, yeah, try to clean it with water, yeah." Logan was having trouble with speaking, James could hear it from his voice. His stomach clenched again as he realised how hurt his two friends were already, and he had a slight fear for Kendall too, but he put that to the back of his mind for now.

"Carlos, I'm really sorry for this." James mumbled as he twisted the knob of the water bottle, then held out the water bottle over the wound and slowly and gently poured the water over the wound. Carlos immediately hissed in pain and tried to pull his leg away, only to cause himself even more pain. James continued until there was only about a small amount of water left in the bottle.

"Shh, it's done now. It's done." He murmured, squeezing Carlos' hand comfortingly, feeling guilty for causing his friend even more pain, even though it was for the best.

Carlos' eyes were bloodshot, making him look feverish. But he was looking straight into James' eyes now.

"I want to go home. I want my papi." He whispered, with tears glistening in his sad and hurt eyes. James gulped down the lump in his throat at seeing his friend like that. He grabbed the sandwich from behind him and held it out in front of him.

"Look, Carlos, they gave us a sandwich."

He held it out, and thanked god when he saw a little sparkle of hope return in Carlos' dark brown eyes. Carlos ate the sandwich in record time, incredibly hungry despite the pain he was feeling. James glanced over his shoulder briefly to see Kendall still sound asleep, then decided with guilt in his heart to give the remaining bit of water to Carlos, who gratefully drank it all in one go. Kendall wouldn't wake up in a few hours yet, as Hawk had told him, and they'd get a bathroom break later this day. So he could drink in the bathroom, James decided, trying to easy his guilty conscience.

He glanced over his shoulder to look at his blond friend. He was indeed still sound asleep, no sign of life coming from him. And at least he didn't have any big wounds or bruises. James decided to let Kendall sleep for now, happy to let him be calm for a little while longer before having to wake him up again into this living nightmare.

So he focussed his attention on his two older and smaller friends, trying to take their minds of the pain they were in, and his own mind of his own pain, by softly talking to them. Telling them funny stories about back in Minnesota, his heart jumping when one of them cracked a little smile. He couldn't help but be very relieved about the fact that his head wasn't hurting as bad anymore as it had hurt yesterday. At least one good thing came from today, he told himself, desperately trying to hang onto _something _positive, as he could feel the hope sinking deeper and deeper away. The devil on his shoulder was screaming at him that if there really had been a police officer who hadn't found them here, then there was no hope left. They needed to get out of here, or Hawk was going to actually succeed with his plan. They were slowly falling apart already after only two days.

X

X

X

**A/N = Yeah so again I'm not too pleased with this chapter. Sorry if it was bad and I disappointed you. I'm working up to something, but I had to get some things out of the way first. Like the fact they were all unconscious lol.**

**Well, next chapter will be Kendall-centered again, so all the Kendall fans like me can look forward to that.**

**I have two questions, just to find out your opinions and to see if they match mine. **

**1) Do you want me to focus the story more on Kendall, or do you want the focus to be on all four boys equally?**

**2) Do you want the boys to be saved soon or do you want them to suffer for a little while longer?**

**I'd love it if you'd take the time to answer those two questions. For now peace out, have a nice week, and see you soon!**


	19. The Broken Leader

**A/N = Hey there you amazing awesome fantastic persons!**

**Thanks so much for the lovely 66 reviews :) I'm still feeling kind of ill and I didn't have internet connection on my laptop for a while, but here it is, chapter 19!**

**I really hope you'll like this chapter, and that I wrote it realistic enough. I thought this was kind of hard to write, since I didn't want this chapter to be too unrealistic or too dramatic or too casual or WHATEVER ya know? :P Yeah so this was hard, but I hope it came out good enough?**

**Please review so much again, cause it really encourages me to keep writing and to want to update quick. Really, when I get into a small writers block and don't know what to write next, I just force myself to keep writing because your reviews make me want to update as fast as I can.**

**Love and hugs, Evi.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 19**

Even though all the three boys were in pain, they managed to keep each other distracted, softly talking about silly things. Logan's voice was still raspy and hoarse, and Carlos' voice started out as nothing more than a whisper, but slowly his voice had started to grow stronger. James was talking the most out of the three, and he noticed that his two friends were growing more tired as time went on. Their bodies were obviously still very weak from the horrible beating they had received, and it made James clench his teeth in anger at Chris, Pete and most of all Hawk. Also, as time went on, the mood slowly started to sink again.

"I wish they would just untie us." Carlos mumbled after a small silence had befallen the boys. Logan nodded, wanting to get rid of the strain on his arms too.

"I'm sorry, I tried, there's just no way I'm going to get these things off you without a knife." James said softly, feeling a bit guilty that he was free but couldn't help his friends get free. Logan shook his head.

"I wish Kendall would wake up... And I need a bathroom break, soon..." He mumbled with a frustrated sigh. James turned his head to look at Kendall, on the other side of the room. He had turned from his side a while ago and was now laying on his back. James knew it wouldn't be long until he'd wake up now, as he was starting to move about more on the bed and was breathing a little harder.

As he took a better look, he saw Kendall's bangs were matted with sweat, and he was slightly shaking. He gasped. Was Kendall sick or was he having a nightmare? Seeing Kendall shift slightly again he figured it was the latter.

"Guys, I think Kendall is having a nightmare... I'm going over to him, alright? Will you be okay?"

Carlos and Logan snapped their heads towards their unconscious leader as well now, worry evident in their eyes as they took in the sight of their obviously distressed friend.

"Of course, see if you can wake him up." Logan said. James nodded, and slowly crawled his way over to the other side of the room, trying not to show Logan and Carlos how much pain the crawling caused him by biting his lip, until he reached Kendall's bed. Up close he could see that Kendall was definitely having a nightmare. He was trembling lightly, clenching his tied up hands into fists, while perspiration rolled over his forehead. Up close he could also hear the ever so soft whimpers escaping his mouth every now and then.

"Kendall?" He tried calling his name softly, after taking off the blindfold, getting no response, so he tried again, a little harder this time.

"Kendall, you need to wake up now. Come on, buddy. Wake up."

A low whine escaped Kendall's lips, that had small bruises on them, which frankly freaked James out a bit, as he could imagine what, or more like who, had caused these bruises. As Kendall's hands unconsciously started to weakly pull at the restrains and his distress only seemed to increase James decided he'd had enough. He gently patted Kendall's cheek, resting his other hand on Kendall's chest to steady himself as he didn't want to put weight on his hurt leg.

Kendall's eyes finally fluttered open, at first dazed, but immediately when he felt someone patting his cheek they went wide with panic, and he gasped for breath. He felt another hand on his chest and that's when he lost it completely.

"N-No." He tried to scream, but it came out sounding like a hoarse sob. The images of what had happened to him, and had replayed over and over in his sleep, hit him full force and left him struggling for air. White spots danced in front of his eyes, light-headedness temporarily blinding him. Someone was touching him, and saying his name. A man's voice. Oh no, it was him again. No, he couldn't take this. He felt the burning pain from his bum searing up again, making him choke with humiliation and shame, and most of all fear.

"Kendall, it's just me. It's okay, calm down." James said calmly, seeing his friend starting to freak and hearing his hoarse protest. It was obvious Kendall was going into panic mode, momentarily not seeing his friend, but seeing, or maybe reliving, something else. Something that was frightening him.

Kendall's vision cleared again slowly, and he now recognized the one touching him to be James. Still he couldn't help but try to squirm away from James' touch, panic building even higher as he was thrown into another kind of flashback. He knew James was the one touching him, but he could_ feel _Chris touch him, laying on top of him. He was feeling Chris' hands, roaming under his shirt, and feeling his rough lips pressing onto his own already bruised ones. Knowing what was going to happen to him that next moment, but not accepting it, not being able to believe this was really happening. Still in denial, but bracing himself nonetheless. And then the pain. Being ripped open and torn apart and _used_ like he was nothing. And wishing he _was_ nothing. Wishing he wasn't there, that Chris wasn't ripping apart his insides, that Chris wasn't panting his name and telling him how beautiful he was. That nothing of it was real. _But it was real._

"Calm down, Kendall, come on, look at me."

_'Look at me._' Pulling at his hair to make him look into the dark eyes of his rapist. Making him see the lust and pleasure in his eyes. A look that was now burned in his mind.

"Kendall!"

Hearing him panting his name over and over as his movements became more frantic as he reached his climax, taking away the very last bit of Kendall's innocence.

"NOOOOOOO!" He suddenly screamed from the top of his lungs, making James, and Logan and Carlos, who he hadn't even acknowledged yet, flinch from the terror and pain in his voice.

"NO! NOT AGAIN,NO, LET ME GO!" Kendall was fighting his bonds in a blind panic now, his wrists starting to bleed. James pulled his hands away like they were on fire, then froze completely to stare at his blond friend in total shock for a second. He suddenly noticed for the first time that there was an old blanket draped over Kendall's mattress that hadn't been there yesterday. He remembered what had happened in the bathroom, all too vividly. For him there was only one explanation for his friends' behaviour, and the realization of what had very possibly happened to his best friend left him momentarily too shocked to do anything but just watch his friend breaking out into a full panic attack. Cold sweat broke out on his back. It couldn't really have happened then, right? He didn't...

"JAMES! DO SOMETHING! HE'S GOING INTO HYPERVENTILATION!" Logan's shocked voice snapped him out of it and he quickly took a deep breath.

"Kendall, it's me, James. Calm down, you're hurting yourself, buddy." He tried to stay calm and gentle, but anyone could hear the panic in his voice. Kendall was pulling so hard at the tie-wraps while he kept panting for air and moaning protests heartbreakingly, that the wounds on his wrists had re-opened and were bleeding profusely now. James went to grab his hands and squeeze them, but before he had even touched them Kendall was back to screaming again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kendall felt like he was going crazy with fear. His heart was racing in his chest as panic controlled him. He knew it really was James who was so close to him_, way too close_, but he couldn't help but feel so incredibly afraid. He didn't want James to touch him, he _couldn't_ touch him. Kendall wanted to claw at his own skin with all his might, scrub as hard as he could, anything to get the horrible feeling of Chris off of his skin. God he felt so disgusting, and sick to his stomach. He felt like he was about to throw up any minute now, as he could still taste Chris in his mouth. The horrible taste of beer mixed with cigarette smoke and burgers. Oh god, he couldn't breath. The only reason he wasn't puking his guts out yet was probably the fact that there was nothing left in his stomach to throw up.

"Kendall, don't you see it's just me? Kendall, listen to me, come on, Kendall, listen to me!" James felt himself losing his patience as Kendall continued to fight his bonds, desperate to get off the bed while he looked like he was totally in his own world of pain and misery.

"Kendall, it's JUST ME!" James suddenly screamed exasperated, making Kendall flinch, but then finally snap his wide eyes to stare at James with a wild look in his green but red-rimmed eyes.

"I KNOW ITS JUST YOU BUT YOURE TOO CLOSE! GET AWAY FROM ME JAMES!"

James froze completely, the words hitting him like an ice cold hammer. He stared Kendall in the eyes, shell-shocked, but understanding. Then, with slow movements he backed up, ignoring the sparks of pain in his leg, almost not even feeling them as tears welled up in his eyes that he blinked back for the sake of his friends. It was obvious to him now what had happened. He just didn't know when, but he had a faint idea that it was when they had all been out of it. Guilt suddenly overwhelmed him. He could hear Logan and Carlos holding their breath, Carlos in wild confusion, but Logan with cold shivers running down his spine as he too had a vague idea what could make his friend lose it like that.

Kendall let out a shaky sigh, a weird kind of relief washing over him now that James had finally backed away. He slowly relaxed his body, and laid there limply, for a moment just looking at James, who looked as pale as a piece of chalk. Then his eyes found Logan and Carlos, further back in the room on their beds, staring at him with shock written on their faces. Suddenly the memories, and the fear and panic he had just felt, left his body and left him feeling completely drained of all energy. The only thing he felt was a strange kind of relieving numbness rise up in him as he realised he finally wasn't alone anymore.

"Kendall... What the hell happened to you?" Logan asked in a small voice, his voice dripping with worry and concern, and immediately Kendall felt the shame and humiliation wash over him again. He quickly turned his head around and shifted into the uncomfortable foetal position again, facing the wall, just in time before the sobs started wracking his body. He realized he had just made a big fool out of himself. He was the leader, right? He had to protect his friends, or at least Carlos and Logan. The way they looked at him showed that obviously they were now shocked by his reaction, maybe even scared. Oh god, what if they found out what had happened to him? They'd be disgusted! They couldn't know, ever.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, and Kendall did his best to bite back the sobs and sound strong.

"Nothing. Leave me alone."

Logan bit his lip, uncertain how to handle his friend when he was in a state like this. He briefly glanced at Carlos, who was staring at Kendall with confusion, fear and disbelief written all over his face. As he felt Logan's worried eyes meeting his he snapped out of his shocked state.

"What the hell is going on?" He tried to ask loudly, not quite understanding what was going on with Kendall, his mind still dazed and confused and slightly distracted by the never-leaving pain from his leg, but he understood it was something bad. His still weak body failed him though, and all he managed was a croaky whisper. Logan snapped his head back towards his still shaking blond friend as he heard James's voice.

"Kendall..." He started uncomfortable and uncertain, not really wanting to know the answer, but also knowing that if that was indeed what had happened, Kendall would need his friends more than ever. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and decided to just ask it.

"Kendall, did that man... Did Chris rape you?"

Kendall, who had been desperately trying to stop the tears that had been streaming over his face, as he just couldn't get rid of the horrible feeling of Chris on top of him... _inside of him_, suddenly felt something break inside of him, as he froze at the question. James shouldn't have to ask that question. He could hear the fear and worry in his voice as he asked it. As he spoke the horrible word.

The calmness and numbness he had been feeling when his friends weren't awake yet was nowhere to be found now. His friends weren't supposed to ever know about this. He felt so incredibly disgusting.

The smothered sob that left Kendall's mouth was all James needed to know the truth. He felt bile rise in his throat as a combination of shock, anger and pure horror swallowed his whole being. Logan behind him didn't feel much better. He could feel his heart beat racing madly and his arms shaking in the restraints as he tried to fight away the horrible mental images. Even Carlos could feel the tension in the room eating at him, but he also felt like he was going to pass out again anytime soon. He was too confused to really understand what was happening completely.

"Kendall... It's okay, we're your best friends. You don't have to hide from us." Logan almost whispered. Kendall ignored him, continuing to try and fight his tears, and the horrible flashbacks threatening to make him relive it again.

"Please Kendall, this is not something you should bottle up. We're your friends, you can talk to us about it." Logan pushed on, his voice constricted with emotion. There, obviously, hadn't been a day that he hadn't hated it there, but right now, everything suddenly came crashing down on him as he could see his friends breaking down all around him. And now, the only person he had thought was still slightly okay, turned out to be hurt in an even worse way than he would have ever imagined. Their leader was down. Kendall was broken, and James was a shivering, bitter, shell-shocked mess. Carlos was so hurt he was half out of it, and he himself was starting to lose all hope. How much worse could it get?

"Leave me alone, Logan." Kendall's voice was so small Logan almost didn't catch it.

"Kendall, he's right." James backed the future doctor up, as he finally kind of got himself together again, and he wondered if he should try to get closer to Kendall again, but immediately rejected that idea as he heard the exasperated response.

"I said, leave me alone!" Kendall cried louder now. Then before anything else could happen they all froze as they suddenly heard the lock on the door being opened.

X

X

X

**A/N = Yeah I can't believe I wrote that. I'm a horrible person.**

**Well, I kind of based this on my own experience in the past so I hope you think chapter this was believable... **

**REVIEW PLEASE and I'll try to update soon! **

**Evi**


	20. The Forced Kiss

**A/N = Hey there!**

**Sorry for the long wait. Life's been keeping me really really busy and when I had time to write I had absolutely no inspiration at all. I didn't get a lot of reviews either so it was just a bit hard to get myself to write something, but here it finally is. I literally finished it like 5 minutes ago, so its probably not perfect, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. **

**My condolences to Lisa Garcia and her family. I'm so sad to hear that you lost your dad. I can't imagine how much pain and sadness you must be in right now. I really feel sad for you and if you ever want to talk to someone, you can always PM me and I'll be there.**

**Shoutout to TalidaMueller who was the 600th reviewer! Thanks a lot for your awesome review!**

**This chapter is slightly longer than usual (almost 800 words more) to make up for the fact that it took so long and to celebrate that this is chapter 20 already! :D **

**Warnings: Mild violence, mild swearing, mild sexual situations.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 20**

James felt his blood boiling in a sudden wave of anger as he saw Hawk, Chris and Pete enter their room. He half wanted to attack Chris and beat him to a bloody mess, then kill him, as he saw the pervert immediately averting his gaze to where Kendall was laying, shivering and curling up in fear. He couldn't believe how this man could be so cruel to do what he did to Kendall. Who would ever want to hurt Kendall so bad that it made him turn into almost a whole different person. This wasn't like Kendall at all. Yes, Kendall liked to keep things calm and as he said it himself 'keep things going in one direction' and he tended to freak a bit if things got out of his control. But mostly Kendall was just a strong and protective leader. But not anymore. Chris had turned him into a frightened, hurt, _crying_ boy, who a minute ago had tried to shut his friends out. Normally Kendall would never _ever_ turn his back on his friends.

The smirk on Hawk and Chris' faces made him want to get up and hurt the men so bad, especially Chris. But James decided he'd never stand a chance against the huge man anyway and decided that it'd be better to just protect Kendall by scooting closer to said boy, trying to shield him from Chris' eyes. Hawk's eyes scanned the room, first stopping at Carlos, who seemed to be more out of it every minute as he had a glassy and confused look in his tired eyes. Then his eyes found Logan, who was glaring at Hawk and Chris with hatred and defiance in his angry brown eyes, and every now and then glancing briefly at Kendall protectively, desperately trying to hide the fact that his body was hurting so bad. Then his eyes fell on James and Kendall, and he grinned widely and evilly at the sight. He knew his plan was working. The boys were breaking right in front of his eyes, and it was only the end of the second day. He had to admit it was going slightly faster than he had originally planned, but he decided that didn't matter anymore since Gustavo wasn't very cooperative. Speaking of Gustavo, he hadn't heard of Gustavo anymore since Chris had had his way with the blond boy, Kendall. This slightly bugged Hawk, but he already had a new plan to get his messages across to Gustavo.

But first things first. He wanted the boys to break, but he didn't want them to die. He knew they needed water, but he didn't want to make it too easy for them. They'd have to drink from the sink in the bathroom. With their battered bodies.

"Alright, it's bathroom time. Which two boys want to go first?" Hawk spoke mockingly, clearly enjoying the fact that the four boys were now all injured in some kind of way that they obviously were going to have trouble with just using the toilet, let alone having a shower. None of the boys spoke, but briefly stole glances at the others, except for Kendall, who was still staring at the wall, trying to pretend he wasn't there, that this wasn't happening, that he was dreaming and would be woken up anytime now by Katie or his mom.

James was scooting closer to Kendall, as he noticed Hawk's eyes kept glancing over all of the four boys, lingering just a bit longer on Kendall, every time. He seemed to freaking enjoy seeing Kendall in this state, the state of a heavily traumatised boy. It sparked some anger in him.

"I want to go first, with Kendall. To patch him up, after what you did to him, you stupid FREAK!" He started slowly, but he couldn't help but scream at the end, suddenly all the anger making him want to burst. Hawk and Chris laughed, almost simultaneously, making Kendall's heart miss a beat as he recognized the voice. He didn't want to be like this, he wanted to be there for his friends and stand up against the three men for them. He wanted to be strong and protect his friends like he always did. He knew Logan and especially Carlos were really really hurt, and it broke his heart, but he just couldn't get himself together. All he could hear and see and think about was what Chris had done to him. He wanted to be in denial. He wanted to pretend it had never happened. But it was so real. The pain in his bum and his backside was so excruciatingly real, and the taste in his mouth and the sticky blood stains on the insides of his jeans were so disgustingly real. Everything was real, and it scared him so much.

James could sense Kendall's flinch at hearing Chris' voice, laughing, making him even angrier.

"How can you fucking LAUGH?! After what you've done! How could you, you stupid bastard! He's the last person on freaking planet earth who deserved that! I'm gonna kill you!" He roared, trying to get to his feet to attack Chris, with his stupid smug face, not thinking sensibly anymore. But of course he immediately collapsed to the floor, without having even taken one single step, screaming and trying again with the same effect when the three men burst out in mean laughter.

Logan flinched at James' outburst. He wanted to scream the same things to the men, he wanted to scream and attack them, but he knew it was useless, and could only lead to worse outcomes. When he heard James scream at the men like that, swearing and cursing them, he cringed, afraid that the men would punish him for it. James was too weak to defend himself, and Logan really did not want the men to hurt him. He was just starting to get better, or at least his head, and the wound on his leg seemed to be healing as well.

"James, be careful." He croaked out, making Hawk snap his head at him with amusement in his eyes.

"Aww, is the little wimp trying to protect his friends now? Have you taken over the leading role, huh? Why don't we take you and Blondie there first then, so you can take care of your little stupid friend? Do you think that's a good idea, you little genius?"

Logan wanted to cringe away from Hawk's evil stare and his sarcastic and mocking words, but he willed himself not to and to stay strong. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of showing them even more vulnerability by cringing or looking away. So he took a deep breath and answered in a voice as strong as he could.

"Y-Yes, yes, I think that's a great idea." Hawk snickered and the bend down to cut his bonds off. Logan quickly glanced at Carlos worriedly, slightly alarmed at how out of it Carlos seemed. It was like he wasn't really conscious, his eyes opened, but with a very dazed, glassy look over them as he just stared up at the ceiling.

He was forced to have his attention on Hawk again when said man pulled him up by his arms, in a sitting position, making Logan hiss as his whole body protested in pain. But he stubbornly resisted the urge to fall back on his bed again and let himself be pulled up over Pete's shoulder. He tried to imagine it was just Freight Train picking him up, anything to try and block out the pain of his bruised skin.

"Stay away from him! Stay away from him!" James was screaming at Chris as he walked towards Kendall, with a glint of lust and amusement in his eyes, making shudders run over James' side as he tried to claw and kick at the man's leg. Chris kicked him right in the gut, effectively knocking the wind out of him, as he mumbled under his breath.

"Do you want me to do it again? To teach you a lesson on how to behave? I could also do you both if you keep screaming and annoying me like that." He mumbled threateningly, making James momentarily freeze with ice-cold fear.

Kendall knew he was coming for him again. He yanked his body around in pure panic, so he was laying on his back, and for the first time faced his rapist again. There he was, the man of his nightmares, the man who had taken his innocence away. The man who had used him like he was nothing.

He could do nothing. He couldn't scream, he couldn't cry, he couldn't think. He was paralyzed with fear as he saw the same look of lust that Chris had in his eyes during... He heard himself whimper pathetically at the memory, and suddenly he snapped. He wasn't a freaking toy! He couldn't cower like a pathetic wimp anymore. He couldn't let it happen again.

"You stay the fuck away from me!" He screamed curtly in a hoarse, high-pitched voice. He could see Chris was slightly taken aback by that, surprise, but also slight admiration in his eyes?

Then he chuckled as he sat down next on the side of Kendall's bed, so close Kendall could smell the cigarette smoke and beer and instantly his throat hitched again in horror and shame.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm never going to stay away from you. How could I, when you're so sexy? So beautiful?" Kendall froze, both at the words and the finger that was suddenly sliding over his upper arm, as at the exact same time both James and Logan exploded with protests. Chris smiled a sleazy smile, sliding his finger all the way over Kendall's arm until he touched the restraints that were held small dark stains of dried blood. To Kendall's relief he cut them loose, making Kendall's arms fall to the bed. He didn't give the boy a second to even breath though, let alone try to crawl away, before he pulled the boy up and chucked him over his shoulder. Kendall cried out in shock and in pain as Chris placed one hand to support his body on his bum, making pain shoot up his spine and his cheeks burn in shame, and started walked, intensifying the pain. He saw James being held back by Hawk, as Logan was being carried out in front of them, and Carlos looking at him, with feverish looking, glassy eyes. Worry struck him, for the first time noticing how bad Carlos looked, but his attention was drawn to James again when he cried out after Hawk backhanded him harshly, leaving an angry red mark, before walking out and locking the door behind him.

Kendall and Logan were put down from the uncomfortable position on their captor's shoulders in the middle of the greasy bathroom, just next to the small cupboard. Logan was panting, his body exhausted and pain shooting from all the bruises that Pete had pushed his hands on to hold Logan in place on his shoulders. He stayed where he was put down, taking a few deep breaths before he heard Kendall cry out.

Kendall hated the way Chris had his hand placed on his bum while he was carrying him. He hated how his body had been pressed against the man who made him feel so dirty. But he willed himself to stay calm and stay silent. Like he wasn't there. As soon as Chris put him down on the ground he tried to crawl away from the man, feeling like his skin was crawling with dirt. But Chris grabbed him by his upper arm and pulled him forward roughly, making him cry out, then the next moment he felt his mouth being violated again by Chris' tongue while Chris pushed him down to lie on his back. Panic struck him as flashbacks mixed with reality and he started struggling with all his might, while gagging on the disgusting tongue. Then suddenly Chris was off of him, suddenly lying beside him, clutching the side of his face while groaning slightly in pain. Kendall looked up shocked, to find Logan sitting next to him, his face white with anger and panic and his fist still hanging in the air looking like he had just hit Chris with his fist. He raised his arm to hit Chris again, who was clutching the side of his face while he roared in anger, but Pete was faster and backhanded him so hard that Logan crashed to the cold floor. Kendall gasped and tried to get up, but he got stopped by Chris, who pushed him down to the floor again harshly, making Kendall hit his head against the cold tiles. Chris then leant over to grab Logan off the floor and pulled him over towards him by his collar, almost making him fall on top of Kendall, but he managed to catch himself by leaning his hands on Kendall's chest, who froze at the touch.

Logan was staring back in the dark, narrowed eyes of Chris though, now filled with anger, his friends' distress momentarily not his biggest concern. He tried to look confident, but the brief wave of anger and braveness at seeing his already traumatised friend getting assaulted left his body almost as quick as it came, fear back in his body as he saw the hatred in Chris' crazy eyes.

"So now you're trying to be the hero, are you boy? Can't stand to see your friend like that, huh? Don't like to see me kiss him?" Chris hissed, pulling their heads so close to each other that Logan could smell his breath. He shuddered, but tried to cover it by quickly shaking his head angrily.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" Logan managed to croak out, feeling his lip swelling from hitting the ground after Pete had hit him. Chris' eyes fell on Kendall, lying underneath the both of them, looking like he was about to pass out. He averted his eyes back on Logan and he grunted angrily before slapping him in his face, making Logan squeeze his eyes close in shock.

Before he could open them again he was suddenly pushed down by Chris, making him fall on top of Kendall with a grunt. Chris held him down by pressing his hand on his back, making it impossible for Logan to get up, while he struggled to get off of his panicked friend. But Chris didn't let him move, and chuckled meanly.

"Maybe you're just jealous, huh? Would you like to be the one kissing him? I'd like to see you kiss him."

"WHAT!?" Logan squeaked in shock, placing his hands on Kendall's chest again, trying to pull himself off frantically, while Kendall too tried to tried to chuck him off of him after hearing that. But Chris was stronger than the two injured boys and held them in place with little effort. He leant down to whisper in Logan's ear menacingly.

"Kiss him, or I'll rape him right in front of you."

"NO!" Logan screamed in panic, trying to struggle away even harder.

"Kiss him!" Chris then barked, grabbing Logan's hair and pushing his head down hard on Kendall, who tried to roll his head to the side, desperately fighting tears of fear of the man.

"Do you want me to rape you again, sweetheart? I won't hesitate to do so."

Kendall immediately froze, closing his eyes to try and shut out what was happening to him and what had already happened to him as tears started to form in eyes and leak from the corners. Their lips met, both boys clamping their mouths shut tightly as fear and humiliation overflowed both boys. For a few moments Chris held them in that horrible position, Logan laying slumped over a completely rigid Kendall, who appeared to hold his breath the whole time. Then finally Chris released his hold on Logan, who immediately scrambled off of Kendall, and away from Chris, flinching when he bumped against Pete. He sighed in relief when Pete merely shrugged him off and got to his feet, an irritated expression on his face.

Kendall remained on the floor, not daring to relax his body as Chris was still close to him. Too close. But he just held his breath and stared straight at the ceiling, wishing desperately that Chris would just leave him alone now. The memories of what he had done to him plaguing his mind. The man's smell, and voice and touch making him want to scream in fear, but he just couldn't move. He tensed and balled his hands into fist when Chris leant down and briefly pecked him on his lips. Then the man finally got to his feet, his sudden movement making Kendall flinch violently, following Pete to the door, keeping his gaze on the two boys. Kendall slowly sat up, slightly trembling, finally releasing a shaky breath after at last Chris excited the room, locking the door behind. Logan immediately crawled closer to his friend again, hesitating a moment when Kendall avoided looking at Logan, shame and humiliation flowing through his system like poison, wanting to tear him apart. Then Logan slowly wrapped his arms around his blond, shaking friend, whose eyes had stopped watering momentarily. He tensed, not daring himself to move or speak, knowing the moment he'd open his mouth he'd throw up. Logan too was tense, remembering how Kendall had tried to push James away from him, how panicked he was when James was only sitting next to him, let alone touching him. But when he realised Kendall wasn't going to scream at him and push him away he pulled him even closer to his body. This time it was different for Kendall. He'd faced his rapist again, he'd kissed him again. He had forced his friend to kiss him. But he hadn't raped him again. He had threatened him with it though, and he couldn't help but remember Hawk telling Gustavo that if he didn't listen to them, they'd do it again and again and again and maybe even involve his friends. A small bolt of pain shot up from his bum, making him gulp in ultimate humiliation. His stomach constricted with shame and suddenly he felt himself breaking down in sobs. Logan felt Kendall's body start to tremble, and his heart beating loudly against Logan's chest. Hearing his friend break down made him angry, but the anger was numbed for now by an overwhelming wave of sadness and hopelessness. Kendall hesitantly put his arms, with the stinging cuts over his wrists, around Logan's slightly smaller and bruised body, returning the hug as he heard Logan start to softly cry as well. For now both boys didn't care about their injuries and their pain, for now their emotional pain was way worse, and they were glad to be able to be in each others arms for a while. Trying to keep up the pretences that they could keep each other safe in that position, while in reality both boys were losing their hope rapidly and knew they weren't safe at all. They sat like that for what felt like hours, their bodies pressed against each other as they let the tears fall on each others shoulders. Ignoring their own pain, just trying to get some comfort from the other.

X

X

X

**A/N = I really hope you liked this. I felt like a little Kogan bromance in here. **

**Next chapter I hope to have some Carlos angst included (finally XD) I hope I'll be able to update sooner too. This week was just really hectic and busy.**

**So, since I am a curious person I have some questions for you and would appreciate if you took the time to answer them. Like, just for fun :) **

**1) What do you think is going on with Mr Garcia, Gustavo and Kelly now? **

**2) Is Carlos going to be okay?**

**3) What's you favourite BTR bromance? **

**4) What's your favourite BTR episode? **

**5) What's your favourite BTR song? **

**My personal answers are Kames, Big Time Move and Show Me and Superstar. First two I can't answer of course :P**

**Have a nice Sunday and hopefully see you soon! And please let's get over 60 reviews again!**

**Hugs Evi**


	21. The Fading Hope

**A/N = **

**So sorry for the extremely long wait. I was even starting to get impatient myself, but I just had absolutely NO time at all to write. Like seriously. The only time I could spend on fanfiction was during the train ride to school in the early morning, and when I wasn't sleeping in the train I spend that time reading other stories on Fanfic. **

**I got so many AWESOME reviews! You're all amazing! Loads of new reviewers too, and loads of guests, like really A LOT of guests... XD **

**I love like almost every single one of you answered my questions :) **

**So I think it's fair to say that Kames is the winner, Kogan being a really, really close second, and also Jargan is fairly popular. Also I was very happy to see that especially Show Me got mentioned a lot, and also Cover Girl, ( I love that song ). And the Pilot definitely was the most popular episode... **

**I would just like to recommend three amazing stories. You definitely have to go read Missing in Motion and Slate's Acres by CrumpetCapers and Those You Trust by Winterschild11. Really, if you like this story you'll love theirs too!**

**Anyways, on with the story now. Again Kendall's behaviour is largely based on personal experiences.**

**Warnings: Mild language and angst as usual.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 21**

"Kendall..." Logan whispered in Kendall's neck, keeping his arms protectively around his blond, still slightly tense friend. Kendall immediately froze at hearing his name being whispered in his neck, but didn't pull his arms away. Logan felt his friend freeze, and immediately felt guilty.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry for..." He spoke a bit louder now and he slightly lifted his head from Kendall's shoulder to be able to look at his friend, who despite having his arms around Logan, hadn't been relaxed enough to fully return the embrace. Logan halted as he looked into Kendall's eyes. The normally green, energetic and stubborn eyes, now had a shade of grey over them and were slightly bloodshot. The energy and stubbornness, and just general happiness were nowhere to be found right then, washed away by the tears that were silently falling down his cheeks every now and then.

Logan forgot what he had wanted to say. What was there to say? Kendall was broken. He had been raped, and Logan had been in the room, asleep! He was such a bad friend. How could he not have woken up? Kendall must have been screaming his lungs out, and Logan had just continued to sleep, while Kendall's life was being ruined forever. Tears sprung to his eyes again as he thought about it. He should have been there to try to get the men to leave him alone, or at the very least to talk Kendall through it. To let Kendall have something else to have his attention on.

But it hadn't been like that. Logan hadn't woken up, he had let his friend down.

He grabbed for his chest with one hand, heaving in pain as he suddenly felt like he couldn't breath. Kendall's eyes widened in surprise when Logan pulled his left hand away from where it had been resting around Kendall's body, and he gasped when he saw Logan hiss in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice raw and raspy. He found it kind of hurt to talk.

Logan inwardly cursed at the question, and quickly nodded as he breathed in slowly through his nose, relieved when he felt the pain get less. Kendall looked at his friend with concern in his eyes, suddenly seeing just how bad Logan looked. He only now saw the bruises on his friends' arms and face, and the dried blood under his nose. And how incredibly pale and tired his friend looked. He hadn't noticed because he had been completely locked in his own world of pain until now. He swallowed painfully as he was hit with a wave of guilt and the overwhelming feeling of uselessness.

"Logan... What did they do to you?" He managed to choke out through his painfully dry throat, the shock and concern, and _the fear_, lacing through his almost whispered words.. Logan bit his lip as he heard the question. His whole body hurt. He had been hurting before Kendall had woken up, but he had managed to hide it for the sake of his friends. Then during the ordeal with Kendall the pain had been placed to the back of his mind. But now the pain was back and hit him hard. It was his chest and his stomach that hurt the most, they had kicked him there repeatedly. He figured they might have cracked a rib or two.

But even though he was in pain and he wanted nothing more than to have Kendall baby him like he always did when something was wrong with one of his friends, he couldn't. Kendall had been hurt way worse than Logan, he decided, and the last thing Kendall needed to worry about was Logan.

So he took one last deep breath then he looked up at Kendall again and managed a small smile.

"I'm fine. They hurt me and Carlos a while ago, and it hurts a bit, but I'll be fine..." He paused when he saw Kendall's eyes looking at his bruises, noticing how he was quite obviously trying to avoid looking Logan in the eyes. The fake smile on Logan's bruised face faded away and he grabbed Kendall's hands, his stomach clenching when he saw Kendall flinch violently, and saw his green eyes widen.

"Are... Are_ you_ okay, Kendall?" He then asked awkwardly. Kendall was completely still for a moment or two, staring at his feet, making Logan think for a second that he wasn't going to get an answer. Then he saw Kendall ball his hands into fists, making Logan have to release his hands, and slightly start to tremble again.

"Kendall?" He asked worriedly, as he saw Kendall slightly curl in on himself, the pain from his chest once again drifting to the back of his mind as worry was threatening to eat him apart.

Kendall flinched away when Logan tried to touch his arm, like his touch had burned him.

"Please don't touch me." Kendall said in such a small voice Logan only barely caught it.

"Kendall, it's just me. You know it's just me, I would never ever hurt you like he did." Logan said, hurt in his voice, but also understanding.

"I know it's just you. I know you wouldn't hurt me... But I can't... I just... he..." Kendall was struggling with his words, not daring to say what he was feeling, not even knowing how to say it. It wasn't that he was afraid Logan was going to hurt him because he was touching him... It was just that the memories were still so fresh that every time someone touched him, he was thrown into a weird sort of flashback, and the feeling of Logan touching him changed into the feeling of Chris touching him. He just couldn't block it out, he kept hearing the grunts, and his own screams, and the feeling of pain and fear and humiliation... And it wasn't just that... It wasn't just the memory or flashback of Chris. For the most part it was a feeling he got. It was the feeling of utter disgust, shame and uselessness that hit him, just like it had hit him when James had woken him up and touched him. Only then it had been mixed with panic as well. Guilt and shame overwhelmed him when he though about it, but he couldn't help but shudder in shame and disgust at the thought of someone touching him. And he couldn't turn that feeling off. It was like he had developed a new emotion.

He decided that he couldn't even describe it to himself, let alone to Logan, so he just shook his head.

"Just don't touch me, please."

Logan looked at him with hurt evident in his eyes, but he nodded anyway.

"Alright... Just know that you can talk to me. I'm here for you."

Kendall didn't know why, but he felt utterly ashamed. He wished he could just disappear.

For a moment both boys were silent, one boy wallowing in shame and self-disgust, one boy in suppressed pain and concern.

"Hey... I don't know when they'll be back, so... like, if you want to take a shower or something..." Logan said softly, breaking the silence. He knew he himself wasn't going to take one. He didn't want to even think about it, his body way too bruised for that. He did however want to drink some water and to clean the blood away from his face. But he didn't want to leave Kendall alone when he was in a state like this.

Kendall's ears perked up at the word shower, and he snapped his head around, like he saw the thing for the first time. Then he snapped his head back to look at Logan self-conscious.

"Uh... I..."

"I'll turn around if you want, and I'll promise not to look." Logan promised honestly, understanding what Kendall meant. Kendall had always been the most self-conscious about his body, and he hated being naked in front of people. So even if Kendall hadn't been raped, Logan had expected him to hesitate.

"What if... what if he comes in?" Kendall then asked timidly, and Logan was slightly taken aback by that. He tried to come up with an answer, but couldn't find one. He could see the fear in Kendall's eyes.

"Would it be weird if I showered in my underwear?" Kendall asked in a small voice, not meeting Logan's eyes. Normally Logan would scream yes at him, but now he shrugged. He could imagine his underwear was... well bloody and stuff... Maybe it was a good idea, he thought uncomfortably.

"Of course not." He answered encouraging. Kendall still looked a bit hesitant, but the feeling of the sweat and kisses and touches of the man still on him made him make up his mind.

He got to his feet and walked over to the shower on wobbly legs. Logan got to his feet as well, dizziness and pain attacking his body immediately and he swayed on his feet for a moment.

"I'm going to be at the sink, alright? Don't hesitate to ask me for help if you need it." He spoke once the light-headedness left him and he walked over to the sink. Kendall stopped in front of the shower, suddenly filled with a desperate need to wash all the evidence away of what had happened, but he dreaded the fact that he had to undress himself. He took one shakily breath and quickly turned his head, checking that Logan indeed wasn't looking and that the door was still locked and Chris wasn't in the room. Then he grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling it over his head.

X

X

X

James had managed to crawl his way over to Carlos again. He was seething in anger at their captors, and at the same time shaking with worry for Logan and Kendall. Who knows what might be going on right now? He couldn't help but be plagued by the memories of the last time they had a bathroom break and Chris had almost raped Kendall right in front of him. What if it was happening again? Or what if he was raping Logan now? He didn't know if he could deal with two friends being raped. He couldn't even deal with one of them being raped. He tried not to feel hurt that Kendall had pushed him away.

But he decided there was absolutely nothing he could do about any of it now, except for sitting and waiting for them to return.

Carlos was still staring straight ahead with glassy eyes. James swallowed before trying to get his friends' attention.

"Carlos? Carlos, are you with me?"

For a moment Carlos didn't react, but then he slowly turned his head towards James, to look at him.

"Yes." He whispered weakly, making James gulp.

"What's wrong buddy? Are you in pain?" He asked in a gentle, but extremely worried voice, feeling ice-cold shivers run over his back as he saw Carlos nod.

"My leg..." He whispered in a pained sigh. James bit his lip, feeling sorry for his friend, and worried, but mostly he felt anger. Anger directed at Hawk, Chris and Pete. Anger for being kidnapped, right before a concert. Anger for being hurt and seeing his friends get hurt. Anger for Kendall being raped, and for Carlos and Logan to be beat up. Anger at how unfair it was. But he willed himself to take a deep breath and stay calm for Carlos' sake. He glanced at the wound on Carlos' leg briefly. It didn't look to be worse than before, but it didn't look better either.

"I'm really sorry, buddy. I wish I could do something about it. When it's out turn for a bathroom break I'll clean it again with water, alright? For now just hang tight, buddy, and think about good things." He spoke gently, trying to sound optimistic, while in reality he felt more and more depressed with every second. Carlos sighed and briefly closed his eyes.

"I can't think of any good things." Was all he said, before he opened his eyes again tiredly. James sighed.

"What? Superman Carlos can't think of any good things? What about corndogs? Helmets? Bunnies or kittens?" James tried to make Carlos show him even the slightest hint of a smile, and sighed relieved when he saw the side of Carlos' mouth twitch slightly, but only for a second or two.

"I can't believe they raped Kendall..." Carlos spoke, startling James. His eyes widened slightly. He was sure that Carlos had been too out of it to understand what had taken place just a few moments ago. Apparently he had been wrong...

"Me neither, buddy... But it's Kendall... Come on, he'll pull through." James tried to convince himself just as much as Carlos.

"Do you think he's mad at us?" Carlos almost whispered then. James wanted to scream no, but his own guilt was eating him apart as well.

"Of course not, Carlos." He almost whispered back. "He's just in shock right now."

For a moment they were both silent, Carlos having his eyes closed again, and James leaning against the bed frame tiredly.

"Do you think they'll... r-rape us too?" Carlos' voice sounded as small as a child, the vulnerability of it making the anger spike up again in James.

"No they won't. I won't let them." James spoke strongly, anger and protectiveness sounding through his low voice. Carlos again gave a very, very small smile, but it was enough to make James feel a twinge of relief. Carlos then closed his eyes again, his body too weak to keep him awake much longer.

James stayed awake, waiting for his other two friends to return, and wanting to stay awake to be able to protect Carlos if need be. James was angry, but also frightened by his friends' behaviour. He was frightened by Carlos' vulnerability. Carlos wasn't known for showing that was afraid. He was the most naive out of the four, yes, but normally he was almost just as stubborn and protective as Kendall when it came to his friends. But now he just looked hurt and afraid and frankly it was so unlike Carlos that it scared the shit out of James.

Not to mention the fact that Kendall had been so panicked that he had pushed James away when he had wanted to calm him down. Kendall had rejected his help, too traumatised to accept his best friend. James knew stories about people who had been raped, and how they had been traumatised their whole life afterwards. James guessed this proved the stories were true...

Seeing Kendall panic wasn't something James had never seen before. Whenever Kendall lost control over a situation he often tended to lose his cool with it. But seeing Kendall panic with genuine fear in his eyes and seeing him afraid of his best friend was something James had never ever had to experience in his life before. And he hated the sight of it.

To be completely fair, James didn't really know how Logan was dealing with all of this. Logan never liked it when the boys got him into another crazy situation, and normally he always complained and objected a lot when they were in a crazy or dangerous situation. But now he wasn't complaining at all anymore.

James knew Logan was trying to stay strong for the rest, at a few times being forced into the shoes of the leader, but he was very afraid. He had been afraid from the very start, and now he had been beaten up until he passed out. James had to admit he was proud of his smartest friend for not showing how much pain he really was in and trying to stay strong for the group. James really really hoped that Logan would hold himself together like that for at least a while longer, because he didn't know how the hell he himself would deal with all of this if all three of his friends broke...

X

X

X

**A/N = I hope this wasn't disappointing after such a long wait. Hopefully the next update will be way sooner that this one.**

**I'm gonna do another question :) What age are you? I'm nineteen. You don't have to answer of course, but I'm just a very curious person :P **

**Also, since we're almost on 700 reviews, and I'd like to give some shoutouts again then, I'd like to ask the guest reviewers if they could maybe leave a name below the review? Again, you don't have to, but if you are the 700th reviewer and you're anonymous it's kind of hard for me to give you a shoutout lol! :P**

**And if you have a question for me you really want answered you can PM me, I try to always answer ASAP to a PM. **

**Now, I'm going back to homework. **

**Hugs, Evi**


	22. The New Camera

**A/N = Hey there guys!**

**I wrote this whole chapter in one go and its longer than usual, actually it's the longest chapter so far, around 4000 words, so I guess that's something to be happy and proud about :) My life is crazy busy at the moment, so sorry if my updates are taking a little longer and sorry if this chapter isn't great, but again, I wrote it all in one go, and boy, did I have fun writing it :)**

**I don't know why, but I'm suddenly kind of into Logan angst..? Since like yesterday... XD **

**It was absolutely great to see all your different ages, really, what a huge age span it is! I thought that being 19, I was quite old to be into BTR fanfiction but turns out I definitely am not! Also loved to see some lovely PM's. I always try to respond to PM's.**

**Shoutout to _Icanloveyoumorethanthis _for being the 700th reviewer!**

**Warnings: Mild violence, mild swearing and angst.**

**X**

**Chapter 22**

Kendall shivered as he stepped into the shower cabin, the result of a mixture of cold and anxiety running through him as he closed the see-through curtains and turned around to twist the water knob. He barely withheld a gasp as freezing cold water hit his body, immediately glancing back to see Logan still standing on the other side of the room, with his back towards Kendall, who exhaled relieved. He turned the knob to make the water warmer, sighing when it started to slowly warm his cold body. For a moment he just stood there, letting the water fall over him. Then he looked down at his wrists, as he could feel them stinging slightly due to the water irritating the wounds. His eyes averted to his stomach and chest, then completely down his body and back up again. His eyes widened when he suddenly noticed the dark patches of dried blood on the insides of his thighs and he gasped in shock at the sight. Suddenly filled with a disgusted kind of panic he started to furiously scrub at the bloodied skin, even hating his own touch there, but hating the blood even more. His heart was hammering in his chest suddenly, and his breathing sped up as the water splattered all around him, making thin lines of blood drip down his legs. He only noticed he was literally gasping for breath and wobbling on his feet when he heard Logan's worried voice call out for him.

"Kendall? Is everything okay?"

Kendall snapped his head around to find to his great relief that Logan was still standing with his back towards him and he willed himself to take a deep breath.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine." Kendall tried to say calmly, while still scrubbing at his thighs, nervously pulling the shorts up a bit, wanting to clean them so badly but not daring to undress himself in fear of Chris coming in.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me, right?" Logan said worriedly, as he still stood with his back towards Kendall, his hands gripping the sink tightly to steady himself, as he felt his legs tremble a bit in exhaustion.

"Yeah... Yeah..." Kendall mumbled, as he felt immensely filthy. He suddenly felt like sweat was dripping from his chest, Chris' sweat. Furiously he started scrubbing his chest, his breathing going mental as he felt himself go slightly light-headed in exhaustion, like he was about to faint. He felt so weak and tired, he hadn't eaten in... how long had they been there now? Three days or something? Only three days!?

Suddenly he felt himself collapse to the cold tiles of the shower cabin, wincing as he landed on his knees hard. Immediately when Logan heard the sound of his friend collapsing he snapped his head around with widened eyes, and stumbled over to the shower, not caring how weak he himself felt. Kendall tried to scramble upright, but his body screamed in protest, making him give up the attempt and sit back down on the cold white tiles again, as the stream of water continued to fall over him. He flinched when he saw Logan stumble towards him, at first feeling panic, but when he saw how Logan was stumbling and fighting to stay on his feet his heart clenched in worry for his friend and the panic faded away. The shame he felt never left though. He didn't think that feeling would ever leave him alone again, ever.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Logan breathed in worry for his friend, who stayed down and just looked up at him with wide, red-rimmed eyes.

"We've only been here for three days, Logan. Three days..." Kendall choked out, the shock and hopelessness clear in his voice. Logan swallowed as he stopped right before the shower, and slowly lowered himself to the ground to sit next to Kendall, both because he was so extremely tired all of a sudden and because he didn't want to intimidate Kendall. The only thing between them being the see-through curtain, and the fact that the floor of the shower cabin Kendall sat on was a bit lower, to make sure the water didn't flood the bathroom. Logan sighed as he felt the warmth of the water, not really warming his cold body that much, but it was still slightly relieving. He looked at Kendall, and bit his lip as he saw Kendall's green eyes were wide and kept flicking between Logan and the door nervously, never really meeting his friends' eye though. For a moment he didn't know what to say to his anxious friend, and apparently Kendall didn't either for he kept silent too, just sitting there while the water kept running over his body.

"I'm sorry, Kendall." Logan suddenly whispered so softly that Kendall only barely caught it. He shook his head softly, regretting it when stars appeared in his vision and momentarily blinded him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He finally croaked back, his voice raspy and painful. His throat was so dry it was almost painful and he also suddenly noticed how incredibly hungry he was. But at the same time he felt slightly sick as well, as if he was about to throw up anytime soon. Only thing was that there was absolutely nothing left in his stomach.

"I do, I didn't help you... I should have helped you, should have led them away fr-..." Logan started to ramble guiltily but Kendall interrupted him.

"There was nothing you could have done. And I'm sorry too that _I_ couldn't protect_ you_." He spoke dully, hating how Logan had to bring it up again. Logan got the hint and nodded sadly, wanting to apologize some more to try and easy his burning guilt, but he was too tired and hurt to argue. He shuffled a bit to try and get a more comfortable position but immediately stopped when Kendall flinched incredibly from the sudden movement.

"S-sorry." Logan breathed, backing away slightly from his obviously distressed friend. Kendall sighed deeply and then slowly got to his feet, his back and bum screaming protests which made his cheeks burn in shame. He turned off the water, and stumbled out of the shower cabin, his wet body dripping water on the floor as he made his way over to the middle of the room, suddenly feeling so tired and weak and just drained of all energy, that he didn't care anymore that Logan had jumped to his feet and was following him. That he was looking at his hideous body, which even when he was dripping wet from the hot shower, didn't feel clean. In fact, he still felt disgustingly filthy. But he felt too weak to care as he stumbled over to the drawer with the towels on it and grabbed the first clean one he could find. The cold was biting into his skin now, and his teeth were actually clattering while he quickly dried himself off, again scrubbing harshly at his skin, which thankfully at least didn't have any visible filth on them anymore.

Logan decided to use this time to use the toilet, never once taking his eyes off of Kendall though, who looked like he was going to collapse again any time soon.

But he didn't. He finished drying himself off and hastily put his old clothes back on again, wincing at how dirty they were, and feeling bile rise in him as he saw the blood patches on the inside of his jeans. He swallowed harshly as he put them on, feeling disgusting doing so, but feeling even more disgusting only thinking about walking around in only his underwear with Chris around.

As soon as he was dressed again, he felt slightly better, less vulnerable and cold. He stumbled to the sink, gasping in relief as he turned the knob and gulped down the water gratefully, the water tasting so good it made him want to cry. He kept drinking the water, sucking in gulp after gulp after gulp of the delicious liquid that relieved his stomach and throat momentarily.

Then suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped, spitting out the water he had just gulped in, and turned around so fast he had to grab the sides of the sink behind him with both hands to stop himself from collapsing in dizziness. He almost whimpered in relief when he saw it was just Logan who had tapped his shoulder. Logan had immediately jumped back too when he saw Kendall's reaction.

"S-sorry. I just wanted to tell you that you... you shouldn't drink too fast or you'll throw up..." Logan stammered feeling guilty, his heart almost hammering just as fast in his chest as Kendall's. Kendall slowly relaxed his stance and managed a nervous smile.

"Oh... yeah... thanks Logie..." He breathed, the relief that it was just Logan obvious in his voice, which actually sounded a bit stronger after drinking the water. He still was incredibly hungry though, so hungry that the water didn't even lessen it. He quickly used the toilet while Logan drank some more water, and washed his hands, both boys done just in time before they heard the door being unlocked again.

Both boys jumped backwards startled, unconsciously scooting closer to each other as the door opened and Chris and Pete entered the room, Hawk staying in the door opening, eying the two boys with a smirk on his face.

"Hello there, sexy boys." Chris spoke with a sneer on his face as he and Pete approached a completely unmoving but nervous Logan and an obviously panicking Kendall, who was torn between gripping his best friend for support, or backing away from the men. Before he could do either option Chris had grabbed him and Logan by their arms and pulled them along towards the door, Pete following them like a shadow. Both boys had trouble keeping up with the man who pulled them along through the middle basement towards their room, but somehow they managed to stay on their feet and stumble along, cringing in shame when they heard Hawk snort at them.

James gasped when he heard the door being opened and seconds later saw Chris entering the room, dragging Logan and Kendall along, who both looked exhausted. Behind them Pete and Hawk also entered the room, closing the door behind them. Pete came over to Carlos' bed, ignoring James who was looking at the man like he was about to attack him, and cut loose the unconscious boy's restrains, while Hawk stalked over and grabbed James by his neck and pulled him to his feet, which resulted in James crying out in pain and collapsing immediately in front of Hawk's feet. He gritted his teeth as he heard Hawk roar with laughter and bit back a few nasty words that were on the tip of his tongue, while he tried to scramble upright. Hawk kicked him harshly in his side, making him fall back to the ground with a loud grunt as a searing pain shot up his body, all the while continuing to laugh at the boy.

"Hey, stop it!" Logan screamed, while Kendall gasped "Leave him alone!" at exactly the same time. Carlos was starting to stir from all the sounds, and jerked awake suddenly when he felt Pete's hands holding him down. He didn't try to fight the man, the pain in his body too much to even want to think about fighting the man.

"Aww." Hawk laughed condescending in Kendall's and Logan's faces, "The boys don't like seeing me hurt their pretty little friend."

Kendall flinched when he heard Chris snort in his neck and Chris unfortunately didn't miss his reaction. He leant forward and kissed Kendall's neck, sucking on it making the boy momentarily freeze in disgust. Chris grinned.

"We should do it again sometime." The man whispered in Kendall's ear.

Kendall couldn't help but let a small whine of fear escape his lips, which made Chris grin widely again, but also snapped Hawk's attention to the blond and his captor, and Logan, who was struggling furiously, but in vain, against Chris' strong hold on his arm. He reached out and grabbed Kendall by his collar and pulled roughly, making him lose his balance and almost fall right on top of James, who was still recovering from the hard kick. Hawk immediately kicked James again, on almost the exact same spot. Kendall gasped when James cried out in pain, not liking how close everyone was around him, paranoia and claustrophobia clawing at him, but the concern for his friend who was obviously in pain made him set aside his fear for himself far enough to scream at Hawk to stop.

"Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything!" Hawk grinned at Kendall's high voice before kicking James again, who was still recovering from the previous blow.

"That's right." Hawk growled, kicking him again.

"I just hate him," He said, giving one last kick before finally stopping, and reached his hand in his pocket as James was panting in pain harshly, the sound making the hairs on Kendall's back rise slightly. His eyes fell on Logan as he heard the smaller boy gasp, and his eyes widened as he saw Chris running his hands up and down Logan's chest suggestively, lust in his eyes, while shock, fear and also anger were evident in Logan's eyes. Kendall couldn't believe that all of this was happening around him. He couldn't believe he was lying right beside James while he was being beaten by Hawk so harshly he couldn't even get up and for no reason at all. He couldn't believe that Carlos was so hurt that he didn't make any sound at all while normally he was super protective over his friends. He couldn't believe the man who had freaking raped him, was now molesting Logan, not even a meter away from him. He couldn't believe he was so weak that he stayed down on his bum, supporting his body with his arms heavily, while he felt so _tired, _and couldn't do anything to help his three friends, but could only watch with wide eyes as Hawk pulled a small digital camera out of his pockets. A real camera this time, not James' phone. Kendall wondered why he suddenly had a real camera, a super cheap looking Casio camera, but still, it was a real camera. Why had he suddenly ditched the phone?

He swallowed nervously when he saw Hawk point the camera at him and James, who were leaning against each other_, too close_, everyone was too close, and he could help but glance at Logan again, who was now trying to fight Chris off of him, but looked too tired to actually really offer a serious fight.

"Stop it!" Kendall yelled at him, suddenly finding his voice again, crying out mostly from shock when Pete kicked him in his side, not very hard, but enough to startle him enormously. Kendall hadn't even noticed the man standing on the other side of him, between him and Chris. Pete was so silent and so invisible, it honestly scared Kendall, even though Pete had hurt them the least so far out of the three kidnappers.

"Now, Kendall and James, you're going to tell Gustavo that this is his very last chance. Tell him that he has 24 hours left to announce the end of Big Time Rush, and that if he doesn't announce it within those 24 hours, you boys will never ever see the light of day again in your whole lives, which we'll make sure will be shortened drastically. And make it convincing, or I will freaking help you make it convincing, understood?!" Hawk started out calmly and threatening, but ended up almost screaming the last bit at the two cowering boys on the floor, who felt extremely weak and vulnerable, laying on the floor, surrounded and literally at the feet of their captors. Unconsciously Kendall scooted closer to James, which really surprised James, remembering how Kendall hadn't wanted him anywhere close not even a whole hour ago, but it also relieved him to feel his friend close to him as pain continued to spread through his body.

"I said, UNDERSTOOD?!" Hawk barked, suddenly furious, and James quickly nodded, not daring to speak as he felt like he would throw up immediately. Kendall flinched and scrunched his eyes closed while he curled in on himself and piped up a small 'yes'.

A smirk once again spread on Hawk's face as he held out the camera and pressed the record button, signalling for Kendall and James to start speaking. Both boys didn't know how to begin, feeling incredibly awkward and weird to have to talk to a camera while they were surrounded by their captors and on the floor, both hurt and afraid. James now also noticed Logan's distress and gulped, as Chris was now softly running one hand through Logan's hair, while easily restraining the boy futile attempts to get away from Chris' touches. It was bad enough when Chris was molesting Kendall, now he was apparently also going after Logan. He swallowed when he remembered Carlos' face as he had worried about Chris raping him too. Oh god, please don't let that happen to them. Don't let that happen to Logan, he was the only one that seemed to still at least be slightly okay, James thought desperately, while willing the pain in his side and stomach to go away. He could feel Kendall trembling besides him, and laid his hand on Kendall's to try to at least give him some sort of support.

The hand was pulled away from Kendall's almost immediately though when Hawk backhanded him harshly, a furious glint in his mad eyes, as he struck out to other side to hit Kendall as well with the same arm, who let out a tiny sob at the impact, more from the angst of the situation than the actual hit.

"I'm going to give you one last chance to start speaking, if you don't start immediately when I press record this time, I'll make sure you both will fucking regret staying silent."

Kendall and James both gulped at the threat and nodded. Hawk narrowed his eyes threateningly as he once again positioned the camera to make a clear shot of the injured boys, zooming in slightly to show the fear and pain in their eyes, and the hopelessness. He loved seeing that in their eyes, it gave him a weird kind of kick.

As he clicked on the record button, the boys swallowed deeply, and tried to remember what Hawk had told them to say. James could feel Kendall trembling harshly next to him, and even though he felt sick, he opened his mouth to start speaking first.

"Gustavo, we uh... We have to tell you that you have 24 hours left to announce the end of BTR. If you don't... If you don't do that within those 24 hours they'll... They'll never let us go... They'll never let us go home..." James fell silent for a moment, trying to remember what Hawk wanted them to say, while still feeling so incredibly awkward having to talk to the camera while all the eyes in the room were on him and Kendall.

"Please just do it, Gustavo, please just announce that we broke up..." Kendall started when he understood James didn't know what to say for a moment. "I don't care anymore. Just listen to them. Please, Gustavo, they... I can't..."

Fear and emotion was constricting his voice as he desperately willed himself not to start crying and he had to cut himself off. Hearing Kendall like that made James feel a spark of anger flare up in him.

"Yeah, just do it already, Gustavo, why the hell haven't you done it already...? I-I don't want to die... And I don't want them to die and to be hurt anymore."

Kendall was literally biting his lip to not burst out in tears as he could feel himself falling apart after Hawk stopped recording and grinned widely, ruffling both boys' hair as a way of praising them.

"Good boys." The man spoke while he tucked the camera away again and faced Pete and Chris.

"Let's take the other two to the bathroom now and tie the others up again."

"Wait!" James spoke as Hawk pulled Kendall up by his collar and went to push him to his bed. "Kendall hasn't had his food yet. A-And we're also still starving with hunger. One sandwich is not enough."

Hawk grinned widely as he pushed Kendall down on the bed roughly, feeling immense pleasure at hearing the desperation and pain in James' voice and seeing the first tear escaping Kendall's eyes and the fact that Logan had given up on his protests by now, and just let Chris touch him, too tired to keep struggling. The boys were breaking and he loved it.

"Well, maybe if Chris is feeling generous he can feed Kendall his sandwich now, and maybe if I'm feeling generous, you'll get something later. Or maybe you won't." He said cryptically, making James sigh in desperation. Kendall's eyes had widened when he heard Chris' name and his in one sentence and he froze, feeling utterly useless and helpless as he let Hawk put the tie-wraps around his sore wrists again, only protesting ever so slightly as he felt too weak and drained of all energy to fight anymore. He hadn't eaten in three days and he had been through too much trauma in a way too short time. He saw his friends falling apart around him, and he just couldn't take it anymore. So he turned his head around and faced the wall as he let the tears fall freely, unable to hold them in any longer.

Logan swore he almost had a heart attack as Chris bend down after he had tied him to his own bed again, and kissed him briefly on the lips. He tried to roll his head away, which made Chris grin amused, so close to Logan's face that he could clearly smell his horrible breath.

"You're almost just as cute as your blond friend, you know that?" Chris whispered in his ear, making the hairs of Logan's back rise up in panic, before getting up and walking over towards Kendall and Hawk, picking up the sandwich on his way.

"You want me to blindfold them again after he's had his sandwich?" Chris asked Hawk, as the latter got to his feet. Hawk nodded while he walked over to the still half-unconscious Carlos and James, who had Pete towering over him.

Hawk picked Carlos up bridal style since he was still half out of it, and Pete slung James over his shoulder, earning a muffled grunt in pain from the injured boy. Then they walked out the door, leaving Logan and Kendall behind with Chris, who laughed softly before stroking Kendall's cheek.

"Don't worry Blondie, your friend is cute and sexy, but you're still my favourite."

X

X

X

**A/N = **

**How amazing were Big Time Surprise and Big Time Decision?! Like seriously, I LOVED them! So much Kendall :) **

**( / SPOILER ALERT! / )**

**So, Kendall has kissed Lucy, (how incredibly sweet was their moment in the elevator?! I almost melted!) and now Jo is back and it seems like he chose Jo. So what do you want to happen now? Kucy or Jendall? **

**I'm rooting for Kucy :) At first I absolutely hated the idea of Kendall and Lucy, but now, I absolutely love them together. I mean Jo is cool, but Lucy is just so sweet and she kind of reminds me of myself sometimes :P Like, her behaviour.**

**Alrighty, reviews are the fuel I need to write faster :D So REVIEW PLEASE and tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Love to y'all, Evi**


	23. The Gut Feeling

**A/N =**

**Real life is keeping me so incredibly busy I again didn't have much time to write. **

**But here it finally is :) I was really happy to see some new readers reviewing! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, it makes me really really happy! **

**Demighostgirl = I actually really liked your idea! When I read it I suddenly got a great idea for a little later on in the story, which was a bit different from your idea but greatly based on it lol :D**

**Also thanks for Superfan for your greatly flattering review :)**

**Hallo daar to NLrusher :)**

**Thanks to vampire5674 who was the 100th person to add Iniquity to her favourites :)**

**Thanks to the shoutouts by CrumpetCapers and winterschild11. Go check them and their stories out, they are AWESOME.**

**Thanks to everybody for their reviews! **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 23**

Logan was slightly heaving in panic and disgust as his eyes followed Chris' every movement, on the other side of the room. Wasn't this the way it had started with Kendall? The kisses and touches. Yes, that was how it started with Kendall. Oh god, oh god, what if Chris was going to rape him too? What if he was done with Kendall now he had had him, and he was now moving onto Logan? No, he couldn't take that. He couldn't take it if that was indeed the case, if Chris had crossed Kendall off his list and was now after him.

Kendall on the other side of the room had also been breathing faster, when Chris had made his way over to Kendall. But when the man had moved to sit down on the side of his bed, and had stroked his cheek, he swore his heart and breathing had stopped for a moment and he froze completely.

"Don't worry Blondie, your friend is cute and sexy, but you're still my favourite."

His heart was hammering in his chest, so loud and fast Kendall thought he could hear his own heartbeat, but he still couldn't breath. Chris was so close, he was _sitting on his bed._ He was so close to Kendall that he could smell the familiar, horrible breath, making him shudder in disgust and fear. He was staring at Kendall with that horrible grin on his face, that smirk of lust and contentment that by now he knew so well.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" He stammered out, his voice so weak it shocked Logan out of his thinking and made guilt wash over him.

He was such a bad friend! _He couldn't take it if that was indeed the case, if Chris had crossed Kendall off his list and was now after him. _He couldn't believe he had just thought that! It made it sound like he'd rather see his friend in pain than himself. And that wasn't true. He didn't want Kendall to be hurt. He hated seeing Kendall like this, and he'd do anything, to try and help his friend through this. Even if that meant accepting the fact that Chris had just slightly molested him. He couldn't let that get to him so much, Kendall had been through way worse. He shook his head and was going to shout something angry at Chris, but stopped himself when he heard Chris laugh loudly and saw Kendall flinch.

"Oh sweetie, how could I ever leave you alone? Such a beautiful little angel like you?"

Kendall whimpered involuntary when Chris leant down to kiss him and shrunk back into the old, ripped pillow. Logan decided he'd had enough.

"Hey! Stop it, you freak! Just give him his sandwich, he hasn't had anything to eat in almost three days! Freaking stop harassing him and give him his sandwich already!" He screamed from where he was tied to his own bed, on the other side of the room. His steady voice actually surprised himself as well as Chris apparently, for he actually turned around to stare at Logan half-annoyed/half-amused for a moment. He said nothing, which relieved Logan so much he almost audibly sighed in relief, before turning back to face Kendall again, who was staring at Chris with wide, tired eyes. He looked so much like a kicked, beaten and confused puppy it actually made Chris feel a weird tinge of a feeling that came dangerously close to a mixture of affection and guilt.

He snorted immediately as he thought that. He didn't feel guilty for any of this, for hurting the blond angel so bad, for breaking his wings, his spirit. That was what he was going to be paid for, what Hawk had broken him out of jail for. This was what had gotten him into jail in the first place. Kendall wasn't the first boy he had destroyed.

And yet... Kendall was the first person he'd actually been obsessing about for weeks, and not just about his body and looks, but just about his whole personality. He'd watched videos of the boys in jail, non-stop, when he was allowed internet, and had developed such a big sick, perverted kind of love for the boy, that he almost felt bad about having to break that boy. Almost.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Chris asked him, the tone of his voice slightly teasing, because he knew that of course the boy was hungry, starving even after not eating for three days and only drinking water. He knew that the other boys were still starving as well, having only had one single sandwich. He didn't care that much for the other boys, though. They were cute and beautiful, but they were just money to him. And he'd only get that money when the boys were broken beyond repair.

Kendall nodded hesitantly at the question, he had kind of numbed the feeling of hunger out a bit, the fear and disgust and shock about the whole situation making it easier to try and forget the painful cramps in his stomach. But in truth he felt so weak and tired and his stomach was hurting and he knew that must be a result of not eating for so long.

"What's that? Can't hear you?" Chris asked, enjoying the hesitant and frightened look in the green eyes too much to not tease the boy a bit more.

"Yes." Kendall swallowed. "Yes, I'm hungry."

Chris held out the sandwich in front of him, waving it around teasingly when Kendall's fixed on the sandwich longingly.

"Maybe if you beg for it like the sweet little puppy you are, I might give it to you." Chris spoke softly and suggestively, never taking his eyes of Kendall. Kendall felt heat creep onto his face as he actually considered it for a brief second. But he wasn't that broken yet, was he?

"I'm not going to _beg_ you for it." Kendall almost whispered, his voice betraying the horror he felt at the idea and the whole situation really. Chris smiled and leant down slightly to seductively whisper in Kendall's ear.

"Oh really? Last night you were begging for me... A lot." Immediately all the colour drained from Kendall's face, as he tried to pull away from Chris, the horror and fear and shame becoming too much for him. He couldn't handle with Chris being so close to him. He just really couldn't.

"Just leave me alone, please." Kendall stammered high-pitched.

"Oh, come on! Give him the food and piss off!" Logan screamed for his friend, angry but also horrified by what he was hearing and seeing.

Chris laughed loudly, a rattling, low, sound which made the hairs of both boys stand up in their necks. Kendall only now realised that he actually _had_ begged by saying 'please', and he swallowed, but the shame was quickly temporarily replaced by relief when Chris finally held out the sandwich in front of his mouth and allowed him to take a bite.

When Kendall was done, Chris stood up after affectionately ruffling through Kendall's dishevelled blond hair, and tied the blindfold around both the boys' eyes, leaving them in complete darkness once again. Then he finally left the room, leaving the two boys alone for a little while.

X

X

X

James swallowed, feeling immense guilt building as Carlos was whining in pain, while James was draping the wet end of his towel over the wound on Carlos' leg.

"James, please, it hurts like hell." Carlos whined, his eyes that were red-rimmed and slightly unfocused, were staring into James' eyes pleadingly, making James swallow guiltily.

"I'm sorry buddy, I know it hurts, but I need to do this. I need to clean the wound, I don't want this to get infected."

James didn't want to say he was scared that it already was infecting. He didn't know for sure fortunately, and the wound didn't look that bad anymore now that it had been cleaned. But James really didn't like the way Carlos seemed so out of it from time to time. Maybe it was the starvation, or maybe it was just the pain or the shock of the situation. James had no idea. But he wanted to make sure it wasn't from a infection-induced fever, and so he kept wetting and dipping the wound, desperately chewing his lip to not show his own pain from his own leg wound while he dragged his body over to the sink and back to Carlos again. He had ripped the hole in the jeans open further so he could reach it better and take a better look. The wound was big and looked painful, but it also looked clean. James was so glad he had cleaned the wound with Kendall's water now.

"Do you think... we'll ever get home again?" Carlos asked softly, his voice scratchy and pained. James halted his cleaning for a moment to look at his friend, who looked tired and sick and he swallowed.

"Of course we will. Don't ever think that we won't." He said almost angrily, the anger not directed at Carlos, but at Hawk, and Chris and Pete, and even Gustavo.

"But..-"

"We will get home." James cut his friend off. "They'll find a way to get us out of here. I promise you they will."

"Who's they?" Carlos asked in a small voice.

"Gustavo. Kelly. Mrs. Knight. Our parents." James answered. Carlos smiled a tiny proud smile, almost unnoticeable.

"My papi." James nodded with a small smile as well, hoping that he had somehow cheered Carlos up for a while. For a moment there was silence, in which both boys didn't know what to do next. They both didn't want to shower, Carlos' body way too bruised for that, and James couldn't even stand on his own, let alone take a shower.

He suddenly remembered the cup that Kendall had used to give James water, after... the ordeal with Chris. He could use that cup to give Carlos some water.

He managed to scramble to the other side of the room again, and to pull himself up to stand on his good leg while leaning heavily on the greasy sink to support himself, while he filled the cup with water. Exhaustion was pulling at him, not necessarily because he was that tired and he wanted to sleep, but another kind of exhaustion. He just felt weak, drained of all energy. He needed food. And painkillers.

Somehow he managed to drink two and a half cups of water, then managed to bring Carlos two cups of water. Then he managed to somehow use the toilet without falling over, and he helped Carlos use the toilet. After that he was just so tired he couldn't do anything anymore. He leant against Carlos' shoulder, the only place that didn't seem to hurt his friend when he touched him, and slowly felt his eyes droop.

X

X

X

"I can't just sit here and wait!" Katie Knight screamed at her mother, who was pacing the room in front of her, her whole demeanour making it obvious that she was nervous, anxious. She stopped pacing when she heard her daughter scream at her to look at her with troubled eyes.

"I don't know what to do, Katie."

"They've been gone for three days, mom. They are kidnapped by three criminals! What do you think you should do? GO TO THE COPS!" Katie screamed exasperated at her mother's behaviour.

"Katie, Antonio is looking for them..." Mrs Knight spoke weakly, as if she might burst into tears any moment. Katie snorted.

"He is only one man! I can't believe that you're too afraid to call the real cops. That you only called Carlos' dad! One man won't be enough to find them!"

"You don't know that, Katie." Mrs Knight cried out as well now, her voice slightly cracking at her daughter's name.

"Listen, you don't understand."

"Darn right I don't." Katie said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest, while angrily staring up at her mother who was looking plain miserable.

"Kelly told me that the kidnappers would hurt them if the cops were called. That maybe they'd kill them! I can't let that happen, Katie..." Again her voice cracked, making Katie swallow this time, because she hadn't thought about that. Stupid as it sounds. She had only been thinking about how they should be doing something to find them. She just regarded Hawk as an idiot, someone that didn't really form that big of a threat. But he had two criminals working with him. One of them was apparently a convict rapist, according to the news and internet, the other a bank robber. In her mind there was absolutely no doubt that they were the reason of BTR's disappearance.

"We'll just have to wait a little while longer to find out what it is they want. And Antonio is on it full-time. You have to understand his son has been kidnapped too. He'll do everything he can to find them, I'm sure of it. Just have a little faith and trust in him, Katie... I really think for now this is the best option we have. And he is close, right? He traced them, so now he knows which way they're headed and that they're driving a red van. It's something..." She paused, looking her daughter in the eye, allowing her to see how terrified she really felt.

"Antonio will find them. He will, I'm sure of it."

X

X

X

Logan and Kendall laid on their beds not knowing what to say.

Right after Chris left the room Logan had blurted out "I hate that guy so much."

"Me too." Kendall mumbled softly.

"You okay, Kendall?" Logan had asked carefully then, worry seeping into his words, which made Kendall feel even more ashamed than he already felt after everything that happened.

"I'm fine. You?" He answered curtly and Logan sighed.

"I'm fine too. Look, if you want to talk ab...-"

"I don't, Logan." Kendall interjected him snappily, hating how he couldn't see anything. Hating how vulnerable it made him feel. Hating how vulnerable he _was._ Immediately when he heard Logan peeping a small 'okay then' he felt guilty for snapping at his friend.

"I'm sorry Logan." He said softly, his voice suddenly breaking. Logan shook his head, despite knowing Kendall wouldn't be able to see it.

"It's okay, Kendall. I understand." He almost whispered back.

_No you don't. And I want to keep it that way._ Kendall had thought, but hadn't said that out loud. Instead silence had washed over the boys, which hadn't been broken anymore, besides from a little uncomfortable shuffling, until they heard the door open. The sound of heavy footsteps filled both their hearts with dread, as they couldn't see anything, couldn't see who was coming in.

X

James wasn't fully asleep yet, when the door to the bathroom opened again to reveal the faces of Hawk and Pete, but he wasn't completely awake either. He was however yanked back into reality as Pete slung his body over his shoulder, and he grunted in pain. He looked over to Carlos, who got picked up by Hawk and half carried, half dragged after Pete and James. Carlos cried out in pain, because Hawk wasn't being gentle with his injured body at all, and weakly tried to pull free from Hawk's grip, to no avail.

"Careful! You're hurting him!" James cried at Hawk angrily, at which Hawk laughed in response.

"I know, that's what I intended." He spoke, an evil sneer on his face.

They were dragged into their room again, and were met by the sight of Logan and Kendall tied to their beds with blindfolds covering their eyes. They were both obviously straining their ears to try and hear what was going on and who was entering the room.

"Oh no, not the blindfolds again..." James couldn't help but complain at the sight, hating the thought of being blindfolded again and not able to see anything. He remembered how he had felt the last time he had been blindfolded. He'd felt so bad then, he was so glad he wasn't in_ that_ much pain anymore, even though his leg and his head never stopped hurting.

He was put down on his bed, between Kendall and Logan, who were both silently relieved to hear their friend's voice. They had slowly started to hate being separated from each other, afraid that they might have gotten hurt or something.

James bit his lip as Pete pulled his hands above his head and put new zip-ties around his wrists, which were starting to hurt from the constant strain on them. He quickly looked around himself as Pete fumbled with the blindfold for a moment, and his eyes worriedly fell on Carlos, who was getting tied to the bed by Hawk. The last thing he saw before Pete put the blindfold around his eyes was Carlos getting blindfolded as well by Hawk.

Carlos was feeling slightly sick with hunger by now. He felt so weak and shaky, he knew it was from the lack of food. Carlos was usually a stomach on legs, and he couldn't take the hunger anymore. The hunger was slowly starting to get even more painful than the wound on his leg.

"Hawk, can you please get us some more food? I'm so hungry, it hurts..." He asked to where he thought Hawk was standing over him, unable to see the man anymore with the black cloth tied around his eyes. Hawk grinned, a low and evil sound. All four boys shivered, still having to get used to this new, evil version of Hawk, a man they previously thought of to be too dumb and idiotic to ever form a real danger to them.

"Maybe, if I'm in a good mood." He said with a sneer that the boys couldn't see, but they knew it was on his face from the sound of his voice. Then he left the room, with Pete following him, then closing the door behind him.

Kendall caught himself relaxing slightly when he heard the door close behind him, and actually being a bit surprised that he wasn't getting molested, or at the very least hadn't been teased by Chris, so he figured Chris hadn't been in the room with them. Oh, how much that relieved him was unbelievable.

James groaned in annoyance, hating how they were all blindfolded and tied up again.

"I hate this so much." He groaned slowly.

"How are you guys?" Logan asked, trying not to sound too worried, but feeling a bit lame after asking it anyway.

"We're fine. I cleaned Carlos' wound. Don't think it's infected..." James answered, feeling like he might fall asleep any second.

"It still hurts a lot though. And I feel so weird... so weak." Carlos piped up nervously from Logan's other side.

Frankly all the four boys were feeling that way, and silence fell over the boys as they fell into a tired, depressed slumber, all hating their situation and praying for help to come to safe them soon.

X

X

X

Antonio Garcia sighed frustrated as he once again thought back about the house search. He had been hoping so bad that he'd find the boys there. It had been a risky plan, he realised now. What if they had been there, and he'd found them... Then the kidnappers must have been there as well, and he'd probably be attacked by them. Well... He had back-up standby... But still it had been risky.

But he had been so sure that the boys had been there. The phone had been there, a tracking device doesn't lie. They had to have been there, but so far there were no reports of red vans in that neighbourhood yet. It was quite a deserted street that the mansion was located, something that still bugged Antonio slightly. Something told him something wasn't right with that man, and how he had four beds in his mansion... And the empty cans of beer... And hadn't he heard of a story where a girl had been kidnapped for years, and the police had once or twice searched the house without finding her, while she had just been there all the time?

Hadn't he heard more than one story like that?

His gut told him something wasn't right, and that he ought to go back... Usually his gut was right.

X

X

X

**A/N = Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and that you will leave a review for me to tell me what you thought? Think we can get to 800 reviews before chapter 24? I say we can!**

**Hugs Evi!**


	24. The Next Session

**A/N = Hi there!**

**Yaaay we reached 800 reviews! **

**A shoutout to number 800 who was a _GUEST_ XD But thanks so much to all the guests for reviewing too. **

**Shoutout to the lovely _Winterschild11_ who was the 777th reviewer!**

**Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews. You guys rock.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 24**

Gustavo was tired, and Kelly had tried to get him to go to his mansion, to get some sleep. But Gustavo refused to go home, and stayed at Rocque Records, deciding that his chair was just fine to sleep in as well. But he couldn't sleep, his mind way too busy with trying to cope with everything that had happened the last three days. He felt so bad and guilty. Despite how loud he could scream and yell at them, and never really complimented them for anything except for when Kelly basically forced him to, he had grown to really like the boys, love them even. He knew the boys well enough by now to know that none of them deserved what they were going through right now. Especially Kendall didn't want to leave his mind, it seemed. He had been raped... And it was Gustavo's fault. Tears welled up in his eyes, but they didn't fall. The Great Gustavo Rocque didn't cry. He screamed, yelled, exploded with rage. But he never cried.

He jumped up from his chair, startled, when Kelly came barging in his office that he hadn't seemed to want to leave for the past three days. She looked flustered, nervous, as she rushed over to him with a small package under her arm.

"I just ran into a delivery man who gave me this and told me to bring it to you, but the weird thing was... He was dressed in all black, except for jeans, and he was still wearing a motor helmet so I couldn't see his face." She spoke hurriedly, as Gustavo's eyes grew wide at the information.

"What? Well, let me see." He stammered out as he grabbed the package from her and started to open it to find a small SD cart in it. With his heart suddenly hammering in his chest, only one person on his mind who this could be from, he quickly but reluctantly took the little memory card out of the package and put it in his laptop. Kelly hurried her way around the desk to look over his shoulder to see what was on it. Gustavo opened the SD card on the laptop to find there was only one file on it, a video file. He frowned, why did Hawk suddenly send his messages this way, and not through the phone anymore? Maybe the battery was dead? Or, maybe he had thrown the phone away after sending the messages through whatsapp in the mansion that the tracking device had led Antonio to. Maybe Hawk was smarter than Gustavo gave him credit for and had purposely led them in the wrong direction?

He decided not to think about it now, and after swallowing once he opened the file. He held his breath the whole duration of the video, which wasn't that long fortunately, his heart aching as he watched James and Kendall, who looked worse than he had ever seen them before, begging him to announce the end of BTR. For just a small moment his mind still rejected the idea angrily, but as the video went on and he could clearly see Kendall was barely able to keep himself from crying in fear, and James was obviously in pain and getting angry at Gustavo for not having done it already, then pleading him to do it because he didn't want him and his friend to die, his resistance broke along with his heart it seemed. As the video ended and the screen went black he made up his mind, while he could hear Kelly suppress sobs behind him. It was almost mid-night now, but his tiredness had vanished. He grabbed for his phone as he barked orders at a still very upset Kelly, and then desperately but determinedly started calling people who could help him with announcing the end of Big Time Rush as soon as possible.

X

X

X

Hawk had thought about giving the boys some more food that night, but then he had decided against it. He decided he'd leave the boys alone for the rest of the evening and night, to let them wallow in their pain and fear and hunger for over twelve more hours. After Charlie, the guy who owned the mansion, had returned from delivering the video message to Gustavo's assistant, they had celebrated their success with a few nice beers and some pizza. The boys were breaking way faster than Hawk had initially planned and imagined, but he was loving the way things were going. Everything was going so well.

Chris was non-stop smiling as well, happier and more relieved than ever it seemed. His time in prison had been hell, not being able to release his sexual needs, and now he had finally been able to release them on the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. The relief was unbelievable and the feelings that were starting to form for the boy were so excitingly wrong but so amazing at the same time. He was absolutely loving this.

Charlie and Pete were less excited. Charlie was still a bit nervous about the police officer who had stopped by his house earlier. It was quite thrilling to see how the officer had more than once walked straight past the hidden door that lead to the basement where the boys were kept, without realizing it. But still it kind of bugged him.

Pete kept telling himself that he didn't give a shit about the boys, that the money was the only reason he was there and he was only going to get that when the boys were totally and irreversibly broken. But he couldn't seem to convince himself that he should just try to enjoy this as much as the other two.

They went to sleep without checking up on the boys in the basement. The next morning, as Hawk was preparing a few sandwiches for the boys, of old bread and only one tiny piece of cheese on each of them, he suddenly got called by Chris, who was sitting next to Pete on the couch in front of the TV.

There, on the Morning News, were the two nervous faces of Gustavo Rocque and Kelly Wainwright, holding a live, way-too-quick arranged press conference about the end of BTR.

Hawk grinned satisfied as he plopped down next to Chris and Pete and watched the rest of the awkward press conference. He was actually impressed that Gustavo had managed to arrange the press conference it that short amount of time. Looked like he had literally arranged it all night.

"Guys, I have a great idea to celebrate this and at the same time break the boys a little further with a breaking session." Chris spoke as the programme ended, and an idea formed in his messed up head, an idea that really excited him. Not just because it would definitely mess the boys up even worse, but also because it just seemed like so much fun to him. Hawk raised his eyebrows in wonder, knowing Chris well enough by now to know that his 'great ideas' most of the times were very evil and very mean.

"Do tell, Chris."

"After their bathroom break we should play a little game, that they have to play if they want to get food."

Hawk's eyes narrowed, he liked the way this was going. He could sense manipulation and emotional pain coming as Chris smiled wickedly.

"A game that they will never forget."

X

X

X

That night all four boys felt horrible. They drifted in and out of sleep, hunger and cold making them feel horribly depressed. They figured it was night, since they hadn't been bothered by their captors for what seemed like hours and hours. James could literally hear Kendall and Logan shaking and shivering next to him, and he hated the fact he couldn't see them. That he couldn't see anything but pitch black darkness.

Almost nothing was said that night. They didn't know what to say, except for how bad they felt, how cold it was, how hungry they were, how badly they needed a bathroom break by now, how horribly hopeless their situation was. Trying to think of plans to escape this hell, and coming up with none, because they were tied up and weak with malnutrition, and their captors were twice their size. They wanted nothing more than to get out of there though, because all four boys were realizing by now that they were already losing their minds in here after merely three days. Although they figured it probably already was the fourth day by now, though they couldn't be sure because there was no way for them to now what time or day it was.

The darkness and the silence made Kendall feel so vulnerable and weak, he wanted to scream and fight and go absolutely nuts at his restraints, anxiousness clawing at him as flashbacks were threatening to hit him throughout the whole night. He wanted to be able to move, to be able to see. And he definitely didn't want to fall asleep, because he knew that in this state of mind, he would be plagued by night terrors. But when he heard soft snoring sounds coming from Carlos and he could hear James' deep breathing right next to him, he felt himself relax slightly despite his weak and futile attempts to stay awake, and slowly he felt his eyelids droop as his exhaustion became too much.

Next thing he knew Chris was op top of him, whispering in his ear, ripping off his clothes ...

James woke up from his slumber when he heard weird sounds coming from his right, moments later realizing it was Kendall, who was trashing in his bed and was panting so loudly that sometimes whimpers escaped his mouth.

He couldn't see anything, but he knew that his friend was having a nightmare or a panic attack, or both.

"Kendall? Kendall, calm down, it's okay, you're okay."

He swore he almost had a heart attack when he suddenly heard another voice, startlingly close to him.

"I wouldn't say that too quick, kid."

He recognized the deep, gruff voice immediately. Chris.

Besides him he could hear Logan starting to shuffle in his bed, apparently waking up from all the sounds in the room. James flinched when he suddenly heard footsteps further back in the room, and realized that Hawk and Pete probably were in the room as well. He was proven right when he heard Hawk's low voice from the other side of the room.

"Take them to the bathroom, I want this done quick so we can start the session."

James immediately wondered nervously what he meant with 'the session', having a feeling it was going to be horrible. He flinched when the blindfold was ripped off his eyes and his eyes watered at the sudden light exploding in his eyes, even though the single bulb that lit the room wasn't that bright at all. He immediately looked at Kendall though, while Pete was cutting his tie-wraps loose, to see him roughly being shaken awake by Chris. Chris had already taken off his blindfold, and was watching closely how his 'beautiful angel' slowly opened his eyes.

Kendall was shaken out of his nightmare, that to him had felt like it had went on forever, having forced him to relive almost the entire... thing Chris had done to him, only to be met with the sight of the very same man tormenting him in his sleep, looming over him. He couldn't help himself, he screamed, a heart-wrenching, terror-filled scream as he stared in the face of his rapist.

Chris smiled at him, his sneering face that Kendall had grown to hate so badly, as he leant down and kissed his bruised lips that he apparently had been biting in his sleep, for a moment forcibly silencing Kendall's panicked panting, leaving him even more panicked when he pulled away.

"Good morning, sweetie."

Kendall immediately tried to kick out, but Chris was way out of his legs' reach and only laughed at his pitiful attempt to get him away from him.

"Come on, Chris." Hawk spoke, as he was untying Logan's hands, who by now had woken up fully and was confusedly trying to understand what was going on.

"Leave him alone, you stupid bast-..." James was cut off by a harsh slap to his face, and he gasped in pain, but mostly shock, as he snapped his head back to look at Pete.

"Shut up, kid." The huge man spoke gruffly as he pulled him upright and lifted him over his shoulder, making James bite his lip as pain exploded from his leg and head at the sudden movement and his empty stomach protested at being flipped around.

Kendall tried to yank his hands away and push Chris away from him as soon as his hands were cut loose, but Chris merely laughed at the attempt and easily kept his strong grip on Kendall's wrists, that were sore and bruised. He yanked him up to his feet, and caught the frightened boy when he immediately collapsed against his captor, dizziness making stars appear in his vision. He blushed and froze momentarily when he heard Chris laugh, then when the stars disappeared once again tried to get away from Chris, suddenly panicking at being pressed against his big, horrible body so tightly_. So close._

Logan also stumbled when he got pulled to his feet by Hawk, almost crashing to the floor, but he also got steadied by his captor, Hawk, who grinned at his weakness as well, before starting to walk towards the door, pulling him along with him.

"Wait, what about Carlos?!" Logan cried out, as he, James and Kendall got dragged towards the door, but Carlos was left tied up on his bed, woken up as well by now and slightly panicking at hearing all this but not being able to see and thus fully comprehend what exactly was going on.

"Where are you going?!" Carlos tried to yell, but his voice came out way weaker and croakier than he liked.

"We're just taking you boys to the bathroom, we'll be back for you soon."

And then the three boys were dragged and pushed out of the room and shoved into the bathroom, where Hawk and Chris stayed at the door, while Pete went back to get Carlos, who was starting to slightly freak out, being left alone without his friends. He flinched startled when he heard footsteps coming back, then was slightly relieved as finally the blindfold was taken off his eyes and after a moment of furiously blinking, he was able to see again. Not that the sight of Pete towering over him was a pleasant sight. But he had to admit it was better than Chris or Hawk, and the fact that Pete was at the moment cutting loose his restraints wasn't all that bad either, his wrists sore and incredibly irritated by now from the thin but incredibly strong zip-ties. He grunted in pain as Pete pulled him up and hoisted him over his shoulder the way he had carried James as well, and bit his lip the whole walk towards the bathroom, each step that Pete took sending waves of pain through his body.

He was put down unceremoniously in front of his three friends, who all looked worse for wear. Now that they were all so close to him and he wasn't blindfolded, he could see that all of them were pale and looked tired, big dark bags under their eyes. He imagined he must look like that too. Stress, fear and the horrible hunger was visibly clawing at all of them. He flinched and turned around quickly to face Hawk when he heard him speak up.

"You have fifteen minutes, then we're getting you out again, so hurry up."

Before any of the boys could object he shut the door behind him and locked it. For a moment they all stared at each other awkwardly, not sure what to do now all four of them were in the bathroom together. They all felt weirdly relieved though to be out of the other room, and to be able to see each other, and be close to each other. And to be able to move their limbs, and to be able to stand, or in James and Carlos' cases to sit upright, instead of being forced to lay down with their hands above their heads for so long. After a while the position had started to get incredibly annoying and straining.

James crawled over towards the bathroom wall, to be able to lean against it, and Carlos followed his example, trying his very best not to show much his leg and his stomach and his whole body actually, was hurting. But he wanted to savour this short moment they had like this, and was filled with a sudden need to be close to his friends. So he stubbornly made his way over to James, and still filled with the depressing hopelessness that had been plaguing all of them that night, he leaned his head against James' shoulder, seeking comfort from his tallest friend. Both boys felt relief flowing through them at being able to touch each other, and silently in an unspoken way support each other.

Logan immediately rushed over to the toilet, after commanding his three friends not to look at him. Kendall stood there, still slightly shaking and upset from his nightmare, and he felt so exhausted that it literally made him feel sick. Or maybe the fact he felt sick was also because of the nightmare, of reliving the worst moment in his life again, and then being woken up by the same man, and kissed by him again. He suddenly got hit by an incredible yearning for another shower, because he felt so dirty and horrible and clammy with cold sweat while in fact he felt like he was freezing and actually slightly surprised that his teeth weren't clattering yet.

Not knowing what to do with himself, and definitely not wanting to be the one having to help his friends with going to the bathroom, he decided to grab the plastic cup and hand water to James and Carlos. He felt slightly bad as he saw Logan, who was smaller than him, offering to help Carlos go to the toilet, but he couldn't bring himself to offer to help him instead of Logan. The thought of having anybody, even his best friends, close to him, touch him, disgusted and shamed him to the point of making him want to throw up. There just wasn't anything left in his stomach for him to throw up.

He felt slightly conflicted as he saw the way the other three comforted each other without saying barely a word to each other. He felt so horrible, he wanted nothing more than to be comforted by his friends and to comfort hem back. He craved to hug them and feel their love for him, but at the same time he was too afraid to come close to them. He was just too disgusting right now, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever feel slightly normal again. So he just continued to carry water around for his friends, and ignored Logan's worried stares, while James and Carlos leaned against each other shivering and tried to warm each other up a bit. It seemed that the extreme hunger, from only eating one single sandwich in four days already, didn't just make them weak and dizzy, but also made them feel the cold even worse.

James also noticed the way Kendall was quite obviously trying to avoid having to be close to his friends, and was taking care of them by handing them water, but he didn't say a word and was avoiding looking any of them directly in the eye. James met Logan's worried eyes. Just as they were about to confront their friend about his behaviour, and wanted to ask him to just sit down with them, the bathroom door opened and revealed the three captors again, who all wore slightly excited smirks on their faces.

Instead of being dragged back to their room with the beds again, and they were all slightly disgusted at the fact they were starting to think of it as 'their room', they got dragged into the other room in the basement. The room that was completely empty except for the chair. They were dragged and carried inside the room and pushed down to sit on the ground in a sort of small circle. Nervousness was starting to build as Pete and Chris stood towering over them, Chris with excited sparkles in his eyes, and Hawk locked the door behind them, then walked over to tower over the boys as well.

"Welcome boys," Hawk spoke with a mocking tone to his voice, "to your next breaking session."

All of them now were sure that something bad was going to happen, and nervously braced themselves for whatever they were going to be put through next.

"We're going to play a little game right now. A game that hopefully none of you will ever forget."

X

X

X

**A/N = Please review and let me know what you thought! **

**(The more reviews I get, the quicker I seem to update, have you guys noticed that? :P)**

**See you guys soon for chapter 25 which will have loads of angst in it.**

**Love Evi.**


	25. The Choosing Game

**A/N= **

**Hey there, you guys gave me 46 reviews in only 3 days and that suddenly gave me a boost, because I wanted to thank you guys by updating superfast, and so now I'm presenting you chapter 25, which is also extra super long! It's over 4500 words! Normally I aim for something over 3000 so I am quite proud of myself :P Sorry for the cliffhanger btw, but if I didn't stop it there the chapter would be way too long. But to make it up to you I updated really fast, Im nice like that : )**

**But,. joking aside, I'm not sure if you will like this chapter. Not sure if I like it myself. It's... kind of depressing I guess. But bear with the guys just a little while longer. Help might just be on it's way.**

**This week has been really shit for me. I think my boyfriend is at the verge of breaking up with me, we've been fighting a lot lately, so I've been really stressed and depressed. And I guess, that kind of inspired me to write this chapter. **

**Shoutout to Tadzio Ridsuka, congratz, you are Iniquity's 150th story follower! : )**

**Thanks so much for the support guys, here is chapter 25!**

**Warnings: Angst, Violence, Mild Language.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Earlier that morning._

Antonio hadn't been able to sleep well that night, his mind constantly drifting off to his son and his friends. He kept thinking that he must have missed something in the house search... But how?

Eventually he had managed to fall asleep for a few hours in his bed in the spare room of the Knight's house. When Jennifer Knight had called him a few days ago, completely panicked and freaked out, and had told him that the boys had been gone missing for a whole day, and she didn't know what to do because Kelly and Gustavo had forbidden her to call the police or tell anyone else, he had immediately grabbed his things and left Minnesota. He hadn't told his wife yet what was going on, not wanting to upset her too much, and wanting to be able to fully concentrate on finding his son, and not having to worry about _another_ worried mother. Jennifer and Katie were bad enough for him to try and keep calm.

He woke up later than usual because he had fallen asleep so late, and slowly got up, putting on the television on a very low volume, while he started to dress himself and get himself ready for another day of searching for the boys. He froze when he suddenly heard the news woman say something about 'Big Time Rush.' Had he imagined that?

He turned around and saw he hadn't. There, on a rebroadcast of the early morning news, were Gustavo and Kelly, holding a press conference about the end of Big Time Rush' career.

Unable to believe what he was hearing Antonio raced to the phone and called Gustavo's number.

X

X

X

"Chris here came up with a wonderful idea for a game we could play as another breaking session." Hawk started, looking down at the four boys on the floor as he patted a smug-looking Chris on his back.

"It's going to be like this, I have a pile of little cards right here," Now he patted the inside pocket of the jacket he was wearing. "And the game will consist of you boys, one at a time, grabbing the top card from the pile and reading it aloud. What is written on the card you've taken, will have to be done to one of you, and the person who drew the card has to choose one of the other boys to have it done to. If you don't want to choose or choose yourself, it will be done to all of you as a punishment. On the card it also says if you have to do it yourself or if we will do it. We'll start easy and slowly it'll get worse."

For a moment the boys were all silent, looking up at Hawk with slight confusion in their eyes. Up until now it didn't seem that bad. It sounded better than a breaking session consisting of a breaking legs or a horrible beating or sexual abuse. And they liked the fact that were sitting on the ground, so close to each other. Being close to their friends slightly relieved them, even Kendall couldn't deny that he felt safer with James and Logan sitting on his other sides, Carlos across from him, while the three captors were towering over them threateningly.

"What kind of things are on the cards?" Carlos asked carefully, and Hawk smirked as he grabbed a pile of what looked like twenty paper cards out of pocket and laid them down in the middle of their little circle. The cards looked like they had just cut them themselves. Pete walked to the chair, to grab a small case of it that none of the boys had noticed yet, and set it down next to the cards, still closed.

"You'll find out. Now, who of you wants to draw the first card?"

For a moment the boys all looked at each other, still very confused and unsure about this game. It didn't sound so bad right now, but Chris and Hawk seemed so excited about it, and even Pete seemed a little bit excited and less grumpy than usual, and he never really showed a lot of his emotions, at least not to the boys. So if they were excited about it, it couldn't be anything good.

"Three more seconds or I'll will draw the first card myself and do it to all of you." Hawk spoke threateningly, and suddenly all the boys were sure that what was on the cards was not going to be pleasant. It probably was going to be painful or humiliating. Logan, Carlos and James out of habit all half-expected Kendall to be the one to take the lead and take the first card, but he was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Alright, I'll go first." James decided then, and hesitantly took the card that was at the top of the pile. Still hesitant, having no idea what to expect he turned the card around and frowned.

"Read it aloud." Hawk instructed, or rather commanded.

"Hit someone in the face with a balled fist." James spoke slowly, snapping his head up to stare at Hawk with big eyes to see if he was serious. He was smirking widely and returned the stare with an expectant frown.

"You can't be serious. You want me to hit someone?" James asked incredulously, confusion and disbelief seeping though his voice, and Hawk nodded while he laughed.

"Alright, I want to slap you." James said daringly, knowing he was probably treading shallow ground here, but he couldn't help himself. Hawk couldn't really expect James to really hit one of his friends. Even though they got hit by them all the time, and he couldn't believe that he 'only' had to hit one of them (they had been put through much worse), he didn't want to obey Hawk so easily. He wasn't a submissive helpless dog. (Even if that was what Gustavo called them.)

Hawk narrowed his eyes.

"Careful boy, or as I said, I will do it to all of you. Now choose someone and hit him and do it quick before I lose my patience with you."

"I'm not going to hit one of them. You can't expect me to do that!" James cried out, not just in frustration, (how the hell was he supposed to choose one of his friends and hit them?!) but also because he just really didn't want to give Hawk the satisfaction of obeying him that easily, and he wanted to test how long it would take for Hawk to lose his patience with him.

Not very long apparently, for Hawk bent down between Kendall and Logan, who froze slightly, and then suddenly he backhanded James very hard, slamming his fist into the side of his face and almost making him fall backwards with the force. The other three boys flinched at the sudden hit and braced themselves barely in time before Hawk backhanded Kendall, who sitting on James right side, left for Hawk, in the same style he had hit James. He hit him so harsh to the side that Kendall crashed into James, who was still recovering from his own blow, but managed to catch Kendall, who froze completely, and push him back gently. Hawk in the mean time had shifted to the other side of Logan, so he could easily hit Carlos, on James' other side. James and Logan both grabbed his arms and caught him before he could fall, while Hawk walked to the other side of their little circle, deliberately slow to make the suspense even worse for Logan, who was bracing himself by leaning on the ground heavily, then closed his eyes as he saw Hawk raise his balled hand and he took the hit silently like his three brothers, but he couldn't stop his eyes from slightly watering as pain flared through his cheek from being hit on his already painfully bruised cheek so hard and he thought he could feel one of the wounds having re-opened.

Hawk then got back to his feet again to tower over to boys again, while the four boys were touching their burning cheeks, trying not to show him how badly that one hit had hurt them.

"Once again, James. Hit someone, just like I did. Choose someone or I'll just hit you all again like that, and again, and again, until you make up your mind and hit someone." Hawk spoke threateningly, but with a hint of amusement in his voice. It was obvious that he was already enjoying this a lot and wouldn't really mind to hit them all again.

"Come on, it's not that hard, just choose someone and hit him." Chris added, sounding equally amused. James growled in frustration, as he looked at his friends apologetically. He felt slightly bad at seeing Logan still clutching the side of his face that already was so badly bruised, and the red print on Kendall and Carlos' faces. Fortunately Carlos, unlike Logan, had not been hit on his bruises, and Kendall only had one, very small and already fading bruise from the first day. Now they both had a new, fresh bruise, which in Kendall's case, was dripping a tiny amount of blood now, just like Logan's wound that had already been there and was now re-opened.

James really didn't want to hit any of his friends, but if he had to choose one person to hit, it'd be Kendall, for one because Logan and Carlos were so much smaller than him, and Kendall was just a bit smaller than him. And Logan and Carlos both had all those horrible bruises in their faces, James didn't want to think about hitting them and accidentally opening one of the wounds again on their faces, or accidentally hitting their obviously broken noses. So he looked at Kendall, who was looking down at his feet, and swallowed.

"Kendall, would you mind-..."

"No," Hawk immediately cut him off. "No asking for permission. Just choose someone and do it."

James sighed, a mixture of annoyance and frustration washing over him as he made up his mind.

"I'm so sorry for this. I love you bro." He muttered, feeling guilty as he raised his hand. Kendall was now looking up at him through his lashes, able to see the regret on James' face before he swung his fist back and hit him. He clenched his eyes shut and his hands into balls, careful not to make a sound of pain, then he looked back at James who was looking at him with guilt written all over his face. Kendall had to admit he felt a bit hurt that James had picked him, but he also understood why he had chosen him. He wouldn't have want to hit Logan and Carlos either, what with all the ugly bruises on their faces. And he was kind of relieved to know that James had not hit him with all his force, his one had been way less painful than Hawk's.

Their eyes locked, James obviously trying to apologize through his eyes, and Kendall tried to look reassuring at him, tried to tell him through his expression that it was alright, that he understood.

Their attention was snapped back towards Hawk when they heard him scoff.

"Well, because this was only the first card of the game, I'll let this one slide, but seriously, next time I want to see a real hit. Not a weak little slap like you just gave him."

James had to grit his teeth in order not to scream horrible words of hate at the man. He felt so angry at them for forcing them to do this stupid game. Forcing him to hurt his friend. What kind of a stupid game was that?! Games were supposed to be fun. It was so unfair, everything was unfair. He just wanted to go home so badly.

Hawk burst out laughing when he saw the look on James' face.

"Oh seriously boy? This was absolutely nothing compared to what more there is to come. No need for you to already be that furious, trust me, it's gonna get a hundred times worse."

At that all the boys gulped in dread. Kendall flinched incredibly as he was suddenly kicked forward by Chris, not hard, but more gently, but it was enough to startle the boy.

"Your turn, sweet pea. Take a card."

Kendall looked at his friends shortly, who tried to look reassuring for him, but secretly all felt nervous all of a sudden. Then Kendall decided to just obey, not wanting to give Chris any excuse to touch him again. He reached out his hand and reluctantly took a card. His eyes widened as he read what was on the card, making cold shivers run over his friends' backs.

"Read it aloud." Hawk ordered Kendall, who shook his head.

"I'm not going to...-"

Hawk stalked over to him with his hand raised, ready to hit him.

"It says 'cigarette burn someone'." Kendall hastily read aloud, bracing himself for the hit, which fortunately didn't come, but Hawk stayed close to Kendall threateningly.

"I can't... You can't expect me to do that..." He stammered, trying to sound stern but coming out more as a whine. His breath hitched in his throat as he could see Pete fumbling in his pocket, and taking out a cigarette and a lighter. Kendall shook his head frantically as Pete threw them in his lap, and Hawk looked at him expectantly.

"Light the cigarette, and burn someone within half a minute. One second over and I won't hesitate to burn you all." Hawk said in a low voice, making Kendall feel panicked and unsure what to do. He had seen videos on youtube of retarded drunk people cigarette burning themselves. He had seen how ugly of a wound it gave, a scar and he had called them stupid idiots for doing that to themselves. And now he had to that to one of his friends?! He glanced at his three friends briefly and saw they all had expressions of fear on their faces. With shaking hands he picked up the cigarette and lighter. His hands were shaking so bad all of a sudden that it was hard to light the cigarette, but he managed to do it somehow. Then he held the cigarette hesitantly and looked at his friends again, who all looked frightened, which only made Kendall feel worse.

"Fifteen seconds." Hawk said menacingly, only adding to the tension. Kendall turned his head to face him with conflicted eyes.

"No, I won't do this!" He yelled at Hawk, his voice filled with disbelief and panic.

"Fine, then I will do it to all of you." Hawk spoke, leaning forward to take the cigarette from Kendall's fingers, but Kendall quickly pulled it towards him, out of Hawk's direct reach.

"No!"

"Five seconds."

Kendall shuddered, looking at Logan, who was looking back at Kendall with horror in his eyes, then Carlos, who was staring at the cigarette with wide eyes, and then his eyes fell on James, who had just hit him and looked more guilty than afraid.

"Two seconds."

Kendall pulled James' arm towards him and closed his eyes before pressing the burning hot tip of the cigarette against James' skin. James first merely groaned as if he couldn't feel it yet, then suddenly he yelled in pain, and pushed Kendall away harshly out of reflex, making Kendall fall against Logan and drop the cigarette on the floor.

Kendall immediately scrambled away and hid his face in his arms, pulling his knees up under his arms.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, James." He murmured in his arms as James frantically wiped away the ash from his arm, revealing an ugly burn wound on his arm, that was most likely going to scar forever. All of them looked at it in shock. James gulped as he realised this big round ugly scar would probably stay forever, his beautiful skin was going to be scarred like this forever. He would never be able to wear short-sleeved shirt without having that scar visible. He could kiss his acting dream, let alone his modelling dream, goodbye now. All thanks to Hawk, Chris and Pete and their stupid game.

With a roar he lunged himself at Hawk, hating the fact that his leg was broken, also thanks to them three, and he couldn't really attack them with all his force. Hawk merely stepped aside and kicked him in his side, knocking the wind out of him.

"Get back there and don't act like this is such a big deal!" Hawk barked at the boys, who all were trying to scramble away now.

"This was just a silly little cigarette burn and a freaking blow to the head! That is absolutely NOTHING compared what is yet to come. This is just a fucking warming up! Now GET BACK THERE AND BEHAVE BEFORE I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" Hawk suddenly screamed loudly while he kicked James again, who was now bend over, heaving in pain and shock. All the boys flinched and froze in fear, none of them daring to move or to make a single sound.

For a moment there was silence, the only sounds coming from Hawk who was panting angrily and James, who was heaving in pain. Then Hawk leant forward and grabbed the pile of cards away from them and started searching through them. He picked out four cards and laid those four cards in the middle of their little circle again.

"Alright, let's spice this up a little quicker then, since I'm suddenly filled with a need to hurt you very badly very soon. We'll just skip the small, silly ones, and go right to the next round of the game." Hawk spoke, making the four boys on the ground swallow in dread at his words and his tone. Hawk then pushed Carlos forward, who bit his lip.

"Grab the next card." Hawk commanded, his voice making it clear that if Carlos didn't obey right away, he'd explode with anger again.

With shaking hands Carlos grabbed the card that was on top of the four cards, trying to forget about the pain that spread through his whole body from just moving that little bit. Slowly he turned it around so he could read it.

"Choose the person that will be spanked 30 to 40 times on the buttocks with a bare hand and choose the kidnapper that will apply the spanking." He swallowed. Carlos had been spanked by his Papi only once in his whole life, when he just a young boy and he had done something very stupid which he couldn't even remember anymore, but he remembered how bad it had hurt. And he knew his Papi hadn't even spanked him that long and hard, more just to snap him back to reality than to really punish him. But Papi had felt so guilty afterwards when Carlos had burst out crying, that he had pulled his son into a hug and promised to never do that again.

Carlos flinched out of his memory of his sweet Papi when Hawk slapped the back of his head.

"Well?" Hawk asked scornful. Carlos pouted at him.

"I do...-" He started to object but Hawk immediately cut him off.

"How many times must I REPEAT MYSELF?" He screamed, making all the four boys flinch at the loudness.

"You have fifteen seconds to decide, or I'll do it to all of you and then give you fifteen seconds to decide again." He growled angrily and Carlos gulped as he understood from his tone and expression that Hawk was deadly serious and pissed off, and wouldn't hesitate to really hurt them. He looked at his friends who were looking back at him with pitiful expressions, understanding how bad it felt to be put in that situation of having to choose which of your best friends was going to get hurt. He really didn't want this, none of them did, but he didn't want to make matters worse either, and he knew by now that disobeying them could lead to either not being fed, or getting beaten until you pass out, or even rape. He pulled at his hair in frustration as he once again realised how hopeless their situation was. There was absolutely no chance for escape either.

"Ten seconds."

He flinched and looked between his three friends, deciding that there was no choice for him but to call a name soon, as much as he hated it.

James had been through enough for now, Carlos decided, so then it was between Kendall and Logan. Kendall was still slightly trembling, and Carlos could see how his guilt was eating him apart. Carlos also still couldn't quite get over the fact that... well what Chris had done to him. He then looked at Logan, who gulped as he saw his friends eyes fall on him, but then almost imperceptibly nodded at him.

"Three seconds." Hawk said impatiently.

"Logan!" Carlos cried out, making Kendall and James snap their heads towards Logan, torn between pity for their friends, and a tiny guilty bit of relief.

"And Pete!" Carlos added then, remembering that the note said that he could also choose the man to do it, and since up until now Pete had hurt them the least and hadn't seemed to enjoy hurting them as much as Hawk and Chris, that decision was easy to make.

Logan tensed and braced himself bravely, expecting Pete to come over and start spanking him immediately, and deciding to just be brave and take it like a man for the sake of his friends, but after a few silent seconds he dared himself to look up curiously and saw Hawk was grinning amused.

"Oh, I didn't tell you the rules of this round yet, did I? As you can see there are four cards there, one for each of you and each of us. We're first going to give everyone his card, and when all the cards have been handed out, then we'll execute them. Oh, and I didn't put them in order, they're randomly piled. So Carlos, why don't you give Logan his card, and then we'll let little Logan grab a new card?"

All boys stared at Hawk, suddenly with a bad feeling starting to spread in their spines, but no-one dared himself to speak, not wanting to make things any worse by angering Hawk even more when he already was so angry that it made him crazily scary.

"A-Alright... Sorry, Logie." Carlos whispered as he handed Logan the card, Logan's small - and fake - smile doing nothing to sooth his guilt or nerves. Logan now nervously grabbed a card, and read it quickly, wanting to have this over with as soon as possible.

"Choose the person that will be spanked 30 times on the buttocks with a hairbrush and choose the kidnapper that will apply the spanking."

Logan's head shot up. "That's even worse!"

Hawk this time only gave him a threatening look that spoke enough for itself and Logan bit his lip as he got the message. Just like his friends had done previously he looked between his friends and tried to choose something, wishing desperately he could just pick himself and not have to choose between his friends. He sighed, he had tried to secretly encourage Carlos to pick him for the spanking because he wanted to spare his friends, but now it turned out no one was going to be spared anyway, and that Logan was probably going to be getting off relatively easy compared to this one.

Carlos, James or Kendall? 30 times with a hairbrush, how bad would that be? Logan had never experienced a spanking in his life, so he didn't really know what to expect, but it sounded painful and mostly humiliating. Carlos had been beaten until he was unconscious, what was it, two days ago? No, Logan took the risk that one of the other cards would be 'better' than this one and decided not to pick Carlos. Kendall had been hurt and humiliated enough, he didn't want to be the one calling his name either. No, he decided that James would probably be able to take this one best. Desperately hoping that the other cards would indeed be better, and he had made the right decision he opened his mouth.

"Alright, I pick James and... Chris." He knew that letting Hawk beat James wouldn't be a great idea, since Hawk seemed to really hate James with a passion, and he wanted to make sure Chris wouldn't be the one to be spanking Kendall, knowing how much more that would upset Kendall. He really hoped he had made the right decision, his intention purely being to protect all of them.

He drew in a breath as Kendall was pushed forward and started to read the next card out loud, that could be for only one combination. Carlos and Hawk.

"Choose the person that will be spanked 30 to 40 times on the buttocks with a bare hand and choose the kidnapper that will apply the spanking."

All of the boys were slightly relieved at that. It was the same thing Logan was going to get. 40 times sounded like an awful lot, but at least it was with a bare hand and not with an object.

"Well, not much to choose there." Hawk muttered amused, and nudged at James to pick the last card, for Kendall.

He drew in a sharp breath as he read it, not wanting to read it aloud, making Kendall's eyes widen nervously.

"Choose the person that will be spanked 30 times on the buttocks with a leather belt and choose the kidnapper that will apply the spanking."

Kendall visibly cringed as he was praying to himself 'Not Chris not Chris not Chris.'

James couldn't help but glance at Chris as he said "Pete will do it."

To his surprise Chris didn't object, actually he smiled.

"Alright." Hawk spoke up. "Now that all the cards have been handed out, we can start the real fun.

X

X

X

"But why did you suddenly decide to _do_ hold the press conference, while you had been so strongly against it before?" Antonio had asked incredulously on the phone. Gustavo sighed.

"They send me another video, of the boys begging me to...-" He was cut off by Antonio before he could finish the sentence.

"He send you another video!? How? Again with whatsapp?" He asked with hope blooming in his chest.

"No, he send an SD card this time."

At this Antonio frowned. Why had they all of a sudden send an SD card?

"Have they send you messages on a SD card before?" He asked, his mind racing.

"No, this is the first time. I was surprised about it too. I haven't received any other messages on whatsapp anymore either, and he's been offline for a long while now... Why, do you want to see the message? Can you trace memory cards too?" Gustavo now sounded hopeful. Antonio was silent for a moment.

"No, that won't be necessary. I think I know enough... From now on, call me and inform on everything that happens, alright?" He spoke, then after hearing Gustavo agree he hung up and started pacing the room.

This was all too curious and too big of a coincidence. The four beds, the beer cans, the SD card. Suddenly he was sure of it. They just had to be in that house somewhere and if he couldn't find them himself, it was time by now to call for more help. It was time to call his boss and tell him the truth, then set up another house search, and this time, a more thorough one.

It was time to get the boys back.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**So what do you think? Is it time to get the boys home? **

**I'll try to update this fast again, if you give me like, 46 reviews again this fast? : D**

**And do you have enough by now of the depressed vibe and all the angst? Or would you like me to keep up the angst, and like, describe the spankings and stuff?**

**Look forward to your reviews, and I really hope you liked this chapter!**

**Kisses, Evi**

**(PS/BTW Can I just recommend a song I absolutely ADORE? For the past few days I've been totally obsessed about McFly's new song Love Is Easy. Really check it out, it's such a feel-good song, I love it to bits.)**


	26. The Four Spankings

**A/N =**

**Oh my god guys, yesterday I met someone who was seriously called Antonio Garcia LOL! **

**Thank you soooo incredibly much for the 900 reviews! Wow I definitely didn't expect that when I started this story :D I can't wait till I reach a 1000. Darn that is A LOT. I can't believe it :)**

**I would just like to give a shoutout to all the guests that reviewed! My 900th reviewer was a guest, and I have the idea that one guest has left kind of a lot of reviews ;) Thanks for your enthusiasm, really appreciate it :) **

**I'm so proud of myself because I wrote a long chapter again! This chapter's _exactly _5000 words haha!**

**I would just like to recommend DammitKendizzle's new one-shot, Victim of Lies. I thought it was brilliant!**

**Okay, well, let's just get on with the story, then! I hope there aren't too many mistakes in this chapter. I wanted to update so badly by now that I didn't feel like reading it again to check it. I know, very bad and lazy of me...**

**Warnings: Violence, strong language, angst.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 26**

Logan was trembling as his already bruised body was pulled over Pete's lap. Pete was sitting on the wooden chair, the only piece of furniture in the whole room. Logan now lay over his lap with his ass in the air, the way a parent would spread their kid over their lap before they'd spank him. Heat crept onto his face in shame, his cheeks burning even brighter when Pete pulled his trousers down to his ankles, and then pulled his underwear back, but thankfully less far. Just far enough to expose his bare butt.

Pete had positioned himself and Logan in a way that allowed Logan to look at his friends, and his friends to look at him, and in a way this slightly comforted Logan, while he both mentally and physically tried to prepare and brace himself for the spanking, not quite knowing what to expect.

Hawk had his little Casio camera in his hands, ready to film, making Logan feel even more ashamed. Chris stood behind James, Carlos and Kendall, who were sitting next to each other on the floor, making sure they were not going to attack Pete or Hawk. Then Hawk nodded, and all four boys' breath hitched as Pete raised his hand in the air, then with an incredible force he landed the first blow to Logan's vulnerable skin, a loud 'smack' sounding through the room. Logan couldn't help the squeak of surprise as the blow was way more painful as he had expected, but he quickly bit his tongue before the next strike fell, and bravely tried to keep quiet for the next ten hits or so, only letting small gasps escape his lips. Logan was counting the hits in his head, which possibly made it even worse, because when he got to the tenth hit, and he knew there were at least twenty more to come, probably thirty, his butt was already starting to hurt so badly he was having trouble keeping quiet any longer.

"Come on, Pete, make him scream." Hawk was mumbling, while keeping his eyes glued to little screen of the camera, clearly enjoying this. Logan didn't think it was possible, but Pete raised his hand even higher and the next blow was even more painful than the previous ones. His whole bottom seemed to be standing on fire, and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. With every next hit his groans grew louder and it didn't take long before he was screaming at Pete to stop, and realised he had lost count, in too much pain to be able to concentrate on anything else but the pain. He heard his friends shouting protests by now too, and he wanted to look up at them, but he found that he couldn't even lift his head anymore. Every time the hand landed on his bum it made him feel like the skin was on fire, he couldn't believe how painful this was. Tears were rolling over his face, stinging his re-opened wound on his cheek, and he was screaming and pleading for Pete to stop by now, trying to kick out his leg, which didn't help him one bit, because his jeans around his feet stopped him from being able to kick really high and Pete had no trouble holding him down.

In the end he was full-out sobbing, not holding it in anymore because it hurt too much. Carlos was clutching James right arm, his hands shaking. James, who was sitting between his two friends, laid his hand on Carlos' good knee to try and give him some support, while they all were hit with a mixture of pity for Logan, and dread for themselves. All of them hated having to experience this, having to hear Logan's screams and pleas, while knowing that they were going to be next.

James was surprised when he felt Kendall scooting closer to him, but he didn't dare to touch his knee like he was touching Carlos'. He didn't want to upset Kendall even more, so he just accepted him sitting almost pressed completely against James, and gave him a small smile. Carlos was crying silently, but there wasn't just sadness or fear in his eyes. There was anger too. Kendall wasn't crying, he was just trembling and breathing very fast and visibly trying to keep himself from full-out panicking. James was just concentrating on how many hits there were left till forty, while imaging all these different kinds of horrible deaths for Pete, Chris and mostly, Hawk. Four hits left. Three. Two. One last scream and then it was over. For Logan at least. James shuddered.

Logan only realised after several moments of laying there, still sobbing in pain, that Pete was done hitting him. He relaxed his body and went completely limp on Pete's lap, while the man pulled his shorts back up, and then his jeans, all the while letting Logan lay there on his lap, suddenly immensely embarrassed and trying to stop his sobbing. Logan didn't protest when Hawk stalked over and pulled him off Pete's lap. Every movement suddenly hurt, and his bottom felt like it was on fire as Hawk dragged him to his feet and towards his friends. He stumbled, slightly bend over, and was thrown down next to his friends, landing on his knees. James immediately threw his arms around him, as Logan was shaking all over, not sobbing anymore and visibly trying to get himself together, but still very upset and definitely in pain. James was proud of him.

"Alright, next." Chris spoke from behind them, making all the boys jump, and Kendall, who had pulled himself away from James when Logan had been thrown into James' arms, scooted closer to his friends again and fisted the side of James' T-shirt, which again surprised him.

Chris pushed Carlos forward harshly when he didn't react, not having understood that with the 'next' they apparently meant him. He cried out as Hawk grabbed the collar of his T-shirt, after handing Pete the camera, and dragged him towards the chair, making Carlos cry out in pain as his leg was dragged over the floor. It send excruciating daggers through his leg, and the rest of his body didn't feel that much better either, still so damaged from the beating he'd received earlier.

His body was already so bruised and injured, that everything hurt, and he couldn't help himself from crying out again when Hawk, after he had sat down on the chair, pulled him over his lap, making Carlos' stomach hit Hawk's knees. Then when Hawk pulled him further on his lap, to give him better access to his bum, his bruised stomach and injured leg screamed felt like they were ripped open all over again, but he groaned this time, trying to stay strong like Logan. But he couldn't help himself from screaming when Hawk pulled his jeans down his bum, making them scrape against his leg wound, re-opening the wound that had just started to kind of heal.

"Jesus! Be careful!" James cried out frustrated for his friend, earning himself a smack on the back of his head by Chris, who was laughing at him.

Carlos was screaming way earlier than Logan. Every time Hawk brought his hand down on Carlos' bare bum, his bruised chest, and thus his bruised ribs, would also get a blow, because he was positioned rather unlucky. But the boys presumed that Hawk had done that on purpose, knowing very well how to hurt Carlos the worst. He tried to squirm into another position, but Hawk held him down easily. He was gripping both his wrists in one hand and pushing them down on his chest, effectively restraining his wrists and keeping him from moving his upper body at the same time. Carlos tried to kick at Hawk's legs, but he couldn't reach them, and trying to kick out hurt him even worse, so after a while he gave up the struggling and just laid there, yelling with every blow Hawk landed on his bum, wishing that it would be over soon.

James and Kendall were starting to get really nervous by now, as they were seeing how badly it hurt apparently when they were just given blows with a bare hand. They were going to be spanked - god, what an awful word it was - with tools. How much worse would that be? Could a hairbrush or a belt make them bleed? Logan and Carlos' bums were bright red during and after the spanking, and looked like they would stay that colour for a while, but their skin hadn't been opened or anything, so they guessed that was good that was at least a tiny relief. They wouldn't have long-lasting results. But Carlos' yelling and sobbing was eating away at their hearts, and making them bite their lips, as they felt so incredibly useless. They hated the fact that they just had to sit here and just watch their best friends getting abused right in front of eyes, while they could do absolutely nothing to help them, because Chris was standing over them threateningly.

Logan was still in James' arms, but he seemed to have calmed down a little bit, his own pain drowned out a bit by the warmth of James' body, and the guilt and worry that he felt at hearing Carlos' screams. Wasn't it over yet? Hadn't he had 40 hits yet?

Again James had been counting along in his head, trying not to either explode in anger, or burst out in tears at hearing his ever so innocent and happily naive friend being put through so much pain, and was relieved when finally it was done. He was glad and also slightly surprised that the men kept their words, and gave him exactly 40 hits, not one more. But then again, more hits weren't needed. The damage they wanted was done. Carlos was in hysterics by now, crying big tears that were rolling over his bruised cheeks, the salt stinging the wounds. He cried out when Hawk pushed him off his lap harshly and got to his feet himself as well.

"Well, that was fun." The man said still laughing while he stretched his arms in front of him. Carlos wanted to crawl away from the man as fast as he could, his whole body flaring in pain, but the crawling hurt so bad, because of his leg wound. And his whole chest and stomach felt like they were on fire. He couldn't move.

Kendall suddenly let go of James' shirt and surprised everyone by scooting forward and grabbing Carlos by his armpits, then dragging him backwards gently towards their little, huddled-together group. James and Logan, and even Kendall himself, were even more surprised when Carlos threw his arms around Kendall and started sobbing against his chest, and Kendall froze momentarily, but didn't push his friend away, and then slowly returned the hug and started rubbing circles over Carlos' back, all the while glaring at Hawk. Logan and James stared for a moment, apparently Kendall's protective nature and love for his friends was stronger than his trauma. Then suddenly Logan was pulled away from James by his hair, and thrown to the side harshly, making all of them jump in fright. Chris grabbed James by his arms and dragged him towards the chair, making James grit his teeth as he desperately tried to keep quiet, his leg hurting like a bitch, but not wanting to give these bastards the satisfaction of showing how bad they hurt him.

He decided then that he would try to not scream at all, the bastards didn't deserve that. They seemed to really enjoy hurting them, and after seeing his two friends being put through that James was suddenly filled with an enormous amount of rage. It really wasn't fair what they had done to them so far. What the hell had they done to deserve to be put through so much pain? Nothing of it was fair. Those men were just some freaks who for some sick reason got a thrill out of hurting them, and James decided stubbornly that the was sure as hell not going to give them the pleasure anymore.

He was dragged over Chris' lap ungraciously, and gritted his teeth as Chris pulled his trousers and boxers down, but stayed silent. He couldn't help himself from jerking though, when he felt Chris' hands roaming over his ass while he whistled appreciatively, and sickeningly.

"Stop that, you dirty PERV!" James couldn't help but scream angrily, while trying to jerk his body away, but Chris was holding him in the same embarrassing way that Hawk and Pete had held Logan and Carlos, with his wrists locked together in one hand, and pushed down on his back. James might be strong, but he was no match for any of these three men. Chris grinned at his reaction.

"You don't like that? Well, you sure have a fine a...-"

"YOU'RE A PSHYCHO!" James screamed at him, all his frustration and pain and stress of the past few days suddenly getting to him in the form of an explosive kind of anger.

"Would you like to get five more hits for calling me names, sweetheart?" Chris asked in a sweet voice, like he was talking to a naughty five-year old. James jerked his body again angrily, feeling like all the anger and frustration and injustice he had felt but kept inside for such a long time, was suddenly bursting out of him like a floodgate that had been opened.

"Would you like me to hit _you_ for calling _me_ names, SICK FREAK!?" James screamed at him, while still jerking like a maniac on Chris' lap, hating how Hawk was laughing loudly at his tantrum while opening the box and taking out a big silver hairbrush.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos tensed when they heard James' response, not wanting him to make this even worse for himself, but somehow they could understand James' anger outburst. It was all so unfair, what had they done to deserve this?

They cringed when Hawk handed Chris the silver, glimmering hairbrush, and Chris raised it high in the air, then with incredible force he brought it down on James butt, which he was sure immediately left a red mark. James couldn't help the gasp of surprise that left his mouth as soon as the brush hit his bare buttocks.

"AH YOU STUPID-..." James tried to scream at his spanker but before he could even finish Chris had landed the next blow, which made James' sentence end in a loud groan.

"God, this is fun." Chris laughed loudly, before landing the third blow, while the other three boys, who were now being shadowed by Pete, huddled together in panic and shock at the whole situation.

"Ah you JERK!" James screamed, his pain magnifying his anger, and he kept trying to jerk his body out of Chris' vice-like grip, wanting nothing more than to punch the rapist to a bloody pulp. But Chris didn't even have any trouble with holding him down.

In fact, he bend his head down slightly, to whisper in his ear.

"I like how you fight me. It sort of turns me on." James shuddered, but before he could even think of a nasty retort, Chris brought the heavy back of the brush down on his back again. It was starting to get really painful by now, and James desperately did not want to show the bastards how bad this was hurting him, and how badly he wanted it to stop, but he also knew he couldn't stop himself from screaming in pain. And so he screamed curse after curse at the man, starting to get really desperate when they only reached ten. How the hell was he supposed to survive twenty more of these? His whole backside already felt like it was constantly on fire, and whenever the brush landed on his bare bum, it felt like a thousand long needles pierced the skin. It truly was a horrible feeling, and about half-way through he lost count of the hits, the desperate attempts to try and keep back the tears that were unwillingly forming in his eyes from the pain, becoming too much to be able to think about anything else. He couldn't even think of curses to throw at Chris anymore, he just screamed his lungs out, letting out all his anger and frustration, but also because it just hurt that goddamn much. He could feel something grow from underneath Chris' pants, which made his heart race in shock.

Kendall was shaking uncontrollably now, desperately wanting the horrible beating to stop for James' sake, but at the same time absolutely terrified of when it finally _would_ stop. Because then it would be his turn. He really didn't want this to happen to him. He wasn't sure if he could take this constant pain and fear and stress any longer. And his bum already hurt so bad, it still did from when Chris had... well... hurt him.

Logan and Carlos were pressed against him, Carlos against his chest, and Logan against his right side, like a three-way hug. Carlos was still crying in pain and also for James' sake. He hated hearing his friend scream and cry like that. James and Kendall were the strong ones in their band of friendship, the ones who lead him and Logan, and protected them. Now one of them was crying and screaming in pain, and the other was almost hyperventilating with fear, and both were feeling just as low and helpless as the two smaller and older boys, with no hint of leadership left.

Logan also had tears spilling over his face every now and then, while he hugged his two friends, sitting on his knees, desperately trying to avoid his bum from making contact with anything.

Despite James' earlier, stubborn plan to not show his kidnappers any weakness, the pain was too much and he couldn't think about anything else except for the wish to let the pain stop. Tears were rolling freely over his cheeks now, and he didn't even care anymore. Thirty hits with the back of a heavy hairbrush on a bare bum were just too much to handle. He was sure his bum was literally on fire now, that's how painful it was. In a moment of delirium he thought that even Freight Train wouldn't be able to take this without crying his eyes out.

Then finally, after what felt like a hundred hits, Chris gave him one last hit, before throwing the brush down on the floor, and softly rubbing his hands over James' now bright red bum cheeks, which also had a few small wounds on them, out of which blood was slowly trickling.

He momentarily didn't even have the strength to tell the man off anymore and he just laid completely still as he tried to catch his breath and silently prayed that Chris would let him go now. That it was over now.

Then finally Chris threw him on the floor ungraciously, making James groan in pain as his leg hit the floor harshly, and stood up to drag James back towards his friends, his eyes twinkling when they landed on Kendall's harshly trembling form.

"Are you ready, beautiful?" Chris asked him sweetly, with a big sneer on his face, while he pushed James down next to Logan, who immediately wrapped his hands around him protectively, and Pete grabbed Kendall away from Carlos and pulled him up to his feet.

Kendall bit his lip to not start crying in fear as Pete pulled him along by his wrist towards the dreaded chair, extremely scared after seeing his friends' reactions to their spankings. When they reached it Pete spun him around to face him, and put his hands on Kendall's waist, aiming on taking off his belt. For one second Kendall froze completely, feeling like his whole body turned to ice as he felt the man's hands on his belt, then the next moment he tore himself away from the man with a whimpered 'No!' escaping his mouth, and he was backing away from the man frantically, almost falling over his own feet. He screamed when he suddenly bumped into someone, who without even seeing the man, he knew was Chris. Chris was laughing as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso, effectively pinning Kendall's arms against his own body. Kendall screamed loudly, starting to struggle as he felt like he was going crazy with fear, when Pete walked towards him again and grabbed Kendall's belt again, opening it with a snap, and then pulling it off.

"We can't belt you, without a belt." Chris whispered in his ear, the horrible breath and voice reminding him so much of the rape. He struggled furiously, the fear and panic making him feel sick and light-headed, to get out of Chris' grip, while Chris pushed him forward, still keeping his body so horribly close to Kendall's. When Kendall was standing in front of Pete, who was already sitting on the chair, Chris finally let go of him and pushed him down harshly, making him collapse on Pete's lap, who immediately grabbed his bruised wrists, and pinned them on his back, the way they'd done to the other boys as well.

Kendall knew it was Pete's hands that travelled down to his jeans, and yanked them down his legs, exposing his bare legs. He knew it was Pete who then pushed his dirty boxer down, which thankfully was dark of colour. He knew that it was for a spanking, and not for rape. But he couldn't help the flashbacks that mixed with reality, as he laid there with his bare butt in the air, and he couldn't help the tears that were already streaming down his cheeks, before Pete had even landed the first blow. He was just so scared, and so humiliated, and he kept hearing his own screams in his head, and Chris' grunts of pleasure. He kept feeling the horrible pain. Oh god, he couldn't deal with this...

The first blow made him jolt back into reality for a second, the sudden horrible slash of pain making him cry out in pain, and mostly panic. Oh god, that first blow already was so painful...

The second followed rather quick, then the third, and the fourth.

Tears rolled over his face, but he tried to concentrate on keeping as quiet as he could. He tried to focus on his breathing, which he knew was going way too fast, but he couldn't help it. He tried to concentrate on trying not to scream. He tried to concentrate on anything that was really happening, anything to keep him in reality and not let him fall back into those horrible flashbacks that were luring at his mind. But he couldn't help the pain-filled grunts that escaped his mouth, every time the belt landed harshly on his bare skin, and made it feel like it was being ripped apart.

Logan, Carlos and James were sitting tightly pressed against each other, all trying not to sit on their bums which were still throbbing viciously, while they listened to their friends' sounds of pain and crying. They wanted to block out his grunts that kept growing louder and louder with each hit, and the hiccupping, choking kind of sound of him crying. They wanted to block everything out that was happening, but they couldn't.

Kendall could hear Pete grunt softly as he brought the belt down with incredibly force for what felt to Kendall like the 100th time, but James, who was counting, knew was only the 12th. That was when Kendall lost it completely. He started struggling furiously on Pete's lap, and screaming his lungs out in complete and utter panic. His bum felt like it was on fire, and even though it wasn't the same kind of pain he'd endured with Chris, it was similar enough for him to make him freak out.

"NO PLEASE STOP! PLEASE STOP!" He screamed, breaking the heart of his three friends, and making tears leak out of the corners of Carlos' and Logan's eyes again.

James, who, even though he was in horrible and still so fresh pain, had both his friends in his arms, was looking at Kendall with sorrow eating at his heart, understanding where Kendall's panic was coming from. He gasped when he looked at Kendall's bum and could see that the belt was actually ripping open the skin a bit, and his bum was kind of smeared with a small amount of blood.

How many more hits? Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight...

Kendall was starting to go light-headed with pain and panic. He couldn't form words anymore, couldn't even scream at the top of his lungs anymore. He was utterly exhausted by now, and was afraid he was going to pass out soon. He knew that Pete was getting tired too, because he was grunting with every strike, for the last few lashes, making the experience even worse for Kendall.

Twenty-nine. Thirty. Oh thank god.

Pete threw down the now slightly bloodied leather belt, and took a deep breath, as Kendall laid on his lap crying and trembling uncontrollably. Pete wasn't proud of himself for hurting the boy so bad. He didn't like it. But he told himself not to care.

Kendall couldn't move anything in his body anymore in exhaustion. He was in so much pain right now, and his mind was a mess. All he could suddenly think about were his mom and Katie. Oh god, how badly he wanted to be in their arms, away from this hell.

He moaned in pain as Pete pulled the boxers back over his bum, and then his jeans that now hung loosely over his hips because his belt was now too bloody to put back around his jeans. Then he got to his feet and pulled Kendall up with him. He hadn't even noticed that Chris had rushed towards them again, but when Kendall's whole world spun around his eyes and his weak knees gave out underneath him, Chris was the one who caught him and pulled him up again. Kendall couldn't even bring himself to try to get out of his grip anymore. He was too humiliated and exhausted by now, and he felt sick and slightly light-headed.

Chris spun him around and pressed him to his chest, then grunted in his ear huskily, making sure Kendall was the only one that could hear what he was saying.

"That was so hot, I want to fuck you so badly right now."

And suddenly everything was too much for Kendall to handle, the pain, the fear, the hunger, the memories, everything, and he felt himself pass out in Chris' arms.

"Holy shit, Kendall!" James cried out as he saw his friend's eyes roll back, then saw him go completely limp in Chris' weird kind of embrace, making Logan and Carlos, who both sat with their backs towards the chair, in James' embrace, snap their head around to gasp at the sight as well. Hawk clapped his hands, smiling brightly.

"Alright, I think that was enough for now. Wouldn't want all of you to faint on us. We'll continue this lovely game later."

Chris sighed slightly disappointed as he gathered a still unconscious Kendall in his arms the way a love-struck groom would carry his bride, and walked towards the door, while Pete and Hawk stalked over to the other three boys, who didn't think they'd ever in their whole lives felt so relieved.

They didn't object at all anymore when they were carried back to their room, and tied on their beds once again with the blindfold back over their eyes. Kendall slowly came to just when Chris was putting the blindfold over his eyes, and his first reaction was to start panicking in confusion, but his body was too weak and exhausted. After a moment he remembered what had happened and actually felt relief at the fact that he was back in this room.

The three men then left the four broken boys alone, to silently cry in their misery and pray for help to come soon, because they didn't know how much more of this they would be able to take.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N =**

**Oh the depression... And the angst.**

**Sorry guys, I feel really weird for actually enjoying writing this chapter, but it's just so good for getting rid of all of my own frustration and angst for some reason.**

**Well thanks so much for reading and I really hope you could leave a review? I LOVE reviews ;)**

**Love and hugs, Evi**


	27. The Desperate Father

**A/N = **

**Soooo sorry for the incredibly long wait! I've been extremely busy. The past few weeks I've been working on a big film set for a film that'll be released early next year, as 2nd camera assistant and data handler. Like sometimes the shooting days were like 15 hours long! And last week I had a few days of filming from 2 in the afternoon till 5 in the night/morning! : ) **

**It's great and amazing and I'm loving it, but as you can hopefully imagine it leaves no time for me to write. But now, I had 3 days off and I've practically forced myself to write at least something for you guys, because honestly, my inspiration was nowhere to be found the last few days.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Thanks to _SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan23__, __TheMojoJojo95__, __xxRikkexx1__, __DayMoon89__, __fanficaddictgoddess213__, __TeddeyLP__, __Larissa1097__, __happygirl57__ and __victorialb21_ for putting Iniquity in their favourites!**

**Thanks to _Mrs. Wolfe-Sanders__, __SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan23__, __TheMojoJojo95__, __xxRikkexx1__, __DayMoon89__, __happygirl57__, __victorialb21__ and __Ocean Wave Kira_ for putting Iniquity in their Story Alerts!**

**Thanks to **_**SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan23**__**, **__**DayMoon89**__** and victorialb21**_** putting me in their author favs!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**SHOUTOUT to Unionjislove3 for writing an awesome reviews that almost made me cry with happiness! :')**

**And lastly I'd like to recommend Those You Trust by Winterschild11, Missing in Motion by CrumpetCapers, and Evil Resurrected by chocolate-colombo. My fav BTR stories on fanfic at the moment! **

**Warnings: The usual. Angst, mild language, mild violence.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 27**

Jennifer Knight sat on her bed, stroking the beautiful brown hair of her daughter, who was curled up against her on the bed. Last night Katie had woken up to a nightmare, screaming her brothers' name in panic, and the only way to calm her down had been to let her sleep next to her mom. Jen knew she had been awake for most of the rest of the night, and was glad that she was now deeply asleep, even though it was afternoon already. Although the reason Katie suddenly needed her mother's comfort was a very sad reason, Jennifer couldn't help but smile a little as she stroked her sleeping daughter's hair.

Katie was such an independent, wise and stubborn girl for her age, and Jennifer was very proud of her, but sometimes it slightly scared Jennifer and made her feel a bit sad. Jennifer was a very caring person and it was in her good nature to want to kind of baby her children. But now Kendall was growing up so quick, since they'd moved to the Palmwoods he hadn't really needed his mother that much anymore, and Katie had always hated it when her mom babied her. They truly were two very special kids.

Jennifer could see how bad this situation was affecting Katie. Katie, who always stayed strong and devious and independent and even calmer in bad situations than her brother, was now suddenly not calm anymore. She had been doing only two things the past few days, either she was on the internet looking for any kind of way to help her brothers, or she had been right beside her mother, following her like a shadow. Anyone could see how incredibly worried she was for her brothers and how bad she missed Kendall.

Jennifer was shaken out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang, which thankfully didn't wake Katie up. She got up slowly and walked over to the door, glad that she had already dressed herself, and opened the door to see Antonio standing there. Jennifer quickly let him in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Antonio, how are you? Did you find out anything more about the boys?" She immediately asked with a sudden nervousness building up in her.

"Jen, I think I know where they are." Antonio decided to just cut to the chase right away. Jen let out a small cry at his words.

"Really? W-where?!" She cried out in a high-pitched voice, her heart suddenly racing in her chest.

"In the mansion that I searched before... It's a long story, but I just... I have a really strong feeling about this and I really want to go in there again. I just... somehow think that they are there, hidden in a secret room... or maybe a hidden basement or attic or... I don't know."

"W-Well, go search it then! What are you waiting for?!" Jen cried out, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes from the idea of her Kendall hidden in a secret room. The wish to get him and the boys back was suddenly overwhelming.

Antonio sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I have been there by myself a while ago, and I couldn't find them. I'd like to put a police squad on it who are specialised in these kind of things. If they are there indeed, this police squad will find them, guaranteed... But the thing is, we can't search the house without a warrant. If I want them to search the house, I'll have to inform my boss and colleagues about what's really going on. I'll have to tell them the truth, everything."

Jen stared at him for a moment, taking in what he had just told her.

"I just wanted to inform you that I am going to tell them the truth, and I just hoped that you would come with me to the station to testify and confirm that your son and the boys you take care of have been missing for the past few days. And I also hoped you would come with me to Rocque Records, to persuade Gustavo to come with me to the station as well. He has the evidence my boss will need, he's the one who's had contact with the kidnappers, so I really need him to come with me, but I know he isn't going to cooperate with me, because he is too scared because of the threats. So, please Jen, please tell me you understand and you'll come with me."

Jen continued to stare at him, her mouth opened but no words coming out. For a moment she was stunned. Then she snapped out of it.

"A-and you're sure that they are there?" She asked, her voice suddenly raspy. Antonio nodded.

"It's just all too big of a coincidence."

Jen took a deep breath and willed her eyes not to water so much.

"Well... I just..."

"You're overwhelmed. I'm sorry. But Jen, I really feel very strongly about this. We could have our sons back, maybe even today!" Antonio spoke gently but urgently at the same time. He spoke so genuine, and so hopeful. He was in exactly the same position Jen was in, she realised. He wouldn't do anything that would put his son's life in anymore danger.

With a deep, nervous sigh, she made up her mind.

"Alright. I'll go wake Katie up."

X

X

X

Carlos was breathing fast and raspy. Logan could hear him sucking air in his lungs irregularly and he could hear he was shivering violently. Logan wasn't sure if he was awake, since he hadn't really moved in a while now, and hadn't spoken. All four of them had been silent and withdrawn for a while now, it felt like hours and hours had passed since they had been spanked so harshly. They had just tried to find a way to lay on their beds that was at least slightly comfortable for their painful, bruised butts and tried to avert their minds of the hopeless situation.

Logan had drifted into a comforting slumber after a while of listening to his friends' breathing, which by now was the only thing that still slightly comforted Logan in this room where they were tied up and blindfolded and slowly starving. But he was pulled out of his slumber when he realised Carlos' breathing was going way faster than was normal, and that he was slightly wheezing every once in a while. Logan sat up as much as he could with the zip-ties restraining his hands above his head, ignoring the stinging off his butt, that he had to admit, was starting to rapidly get less painful. His skin was now more irritated than really painful, so he doubted that was the reason Carlos was breathing faster, since he had also been spanked by only a hand. He was sure that Kendall and James, who appeared to be asleep, but Logan couldn't be sure without his sight, would suffer way longer from their spanking.

Logan jolted back into reality again when he heard Carlos suck in a deep breath again. It sounded like he was in pain.

"Carlos? Are you awake?" He whispered, startled by the weakness of his own voice. He tried to clear his painfully dry throat by coughing softly, and tried again when Carlos didn't respond.

"Carlos? Talk to me?" He tried to say louder, and his heart jolted when he heard how incredibly weak his voice still sounded. He knew it was because of the dehydration that was starting to build, and the starvation that was making him constantly feeling exhausted, dizzy and weak. Needless to say, it scared him.

"Logan..." Logan jumped when he heard Carlos whisper his name, his Latino friend sounding even weaker than Logan.

"Carlos? Hey, buddy, how are you? Are you having trouble breathing?" Logan asked him with worry obvious in his weak voice.

"Everything hurts, Logie." Was all Carlos said, in that same weak voice, that made Logan bite his lip in worry.

"What hurts, Carlos? Your leg?" He asked concerned, and waited a few seconds before Carlos answered.

"Everything... My leg, my stomach, my chest, my face, my throat. Everything." He sighed out, and Logan could clearly hear the hopelessness and misery in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do." Logan muttered softly, hating the fact that he was tied up and blindfolded. He knew his friend needed to be comforted right now, and frankly, he needed to be comforted too. But he couldn't even make eye contact with anyone. He knew his friends were right besides him, he could hear them breathing and shuffling sometimes, but still he felt kind of lonely and in desperate need to touch someone.

"Try to sleep a little, Carlos. Maybe that'll make you feel better when you wake up."

"You too, Logie." Carlos whispered back. Silence fell over the boys again as Carlos actually fell asleep, slightly comforted and distracted from his pain by Logan. Logan also fell back into his slumber, but he couldn't really fall asleep. He kept listening to his friends' breathing, and James soft snores, that normally he found so incredibly annoying but now actually soothed his fear and pain a bit. And, oh god, _the hunger._

X

X

X

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gustavo cried out.

"I'm not, in fact I'm deadly serious." Antonio Garcia said calmly, but sternly, making Gustavo's face scrunch up in frustration.

"NO! You can't tell your boss and your colleagues what's going on! It's too dangerous! Have you forgotten what they did the last time we disobeyed them?! Do you want that to happen again?!" Gustavo screamed, his voice more high-pitched than normal as he screamed at Antonio, who had Jennifer and Katie Knight standing next to him, looking slightly taken aback at his reaction. Antonio sighed.

"Yes, of course I remember what had happened last time. But this is our chance to save them from that."

"Or your chance to make it worse! Your chance to give them a reason to do it again!" Gustavo screamed, the guilt dripping from his words, while Kelly just stared between the two fighting men with wide, hesitating eyes.

"To do what again?" Jennifer piped up nervously, obviously not having been told by Antonio yet what had happened to Kendall. That he had been raped. Antonio cringed slightly, and decided to ignore her question for now.

"Gustavo, it is my son in there. My son and his best friends that I've known since they were little and love so much they feel like godsons! I only want what's best for them, and I'm positive that this is the best. I just need your help. We could have them back tonight if you would just co-operate."

There was a pleading tone stuck to his stern words now. Antonio was starting to get desperate, and Gustavo was suddenly hit with a wave of compassion for the man. His son had been kidnapped, and he had seen horrible pictures of the boys and that horrible picture of Kendall. He wouldn't do anything dangerous for the boys if he wasn't completely sure of it.

Jennifer decided to take advantage of the small silence that had befallen the two men, as Gustavo was looking like he actually was considering it now.

"To do what again?" She repeated her question, making Antonio look at her with a sad look on his face.

"Something the kidnappers did to one of the boys... I'll tell you after we've been to the police station, alright? That is, if Gustavo agrees?" He said with sadness in his voice, and then looked back at Gustavo again, hoping that Jen would leave it alone now, and that Gustavo would agree.

"Why can't you tell me? One of the boys? Kendall? Did they do something to Kendall? Is that why you won't tell me?" There was panic rising in her voice now, and Antonio sighed, having hoped she wouldn't react like that.

"Yes, they did something to Kendall..." One glance at Katie, who was being very uncharacteristically quiet, made him make up his mind.

"I promise I'll tell you afterwards alright? Just trust me, and leave it for now?" He asked, again with that pleading undertone in his voice. Jennifer had caught him glancing at Katie, and a searing pain for he son hit her heart as she understood that apparently it was bad enough that Antonio didn't want Katie to know. She sighed, furiously blinking back tears of worry and trying not to imagine all the horrible things that could have happened to her son to make Gustavo so afraid of the kidnappers.

Antonio gave her a small smile of thanks as he realised that she was going to leave it alone for now, and looked back at Gustavo again, who sighed.

"Are you completely sure? 100 percent." He asked hesitantly.

Of course Antonio wasn't 100 percent sure, he didn't have any real proof or evidence, but his gut was telling him that he had to do this.

"Yes." He spoke with more certainty than he actually felt, but fortunately it was enough to persuade Gustavo.

"Alright. I guess I'll just have to trust you then. But if this goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

He said threateningly, and Antonio smiled relieved.

"You made the right decision, Gustavo. Alright, let's go. I already called my boss that I wanted a meeting with him later this afternoon."

X

X

X

The boys were startled awake by the loud banging of their door being thrown open, and then the horrible voice of Hawk booming through the room.

"Howdy boys, time for your not-deserved dinners!" Hawk spoke in a sing-song manner, while he stepped into the room, followed by one other pair of footsteps, so probably Chris or Pete, that lingered in the doorway. All four boys perked their ears at the sound of dinner, and the vaguely wafting scent of cheese.

Hawk walked over to James, and pulled off his blindfold, making James blink furiously at the not so bright light of the single small bulb that lit the room.

"Listen, you little brat. You're going to give your friends their food again, just like last time, only this time, you are going to leave their blindfolds on. If I come in and I see any sign of you having removed their blindfolds, you'll all be punished severely. I might even consider not feeding you at all anymore. Is that understood?"

A sharp slap to his cheek before James could even open his mouth to answer made James jump with his eyes closed and quickly mumble a soft 'Yes!' .

Hawk grinned while he went to cut loose James' tie-wraps, then motioned for the man in the doorway, who James now could see was Chris, to come over with a plate of sandwiches in his hands.

Chris put the plate down next to James on his bed, while James struggled to sit up, his head heavy and dizzy, while got to his feet and walked over to the door again.

"Good luck, and don't forget: Don't take off their blindfolds or there'll be hell to pay."

Hawk and Chris then left the room, leaving the boys alone again, this time with food and two bottles of water.

"Oh my god, food!" Logan exclaimed, his stomach groaning at the scent.

"Quick, James, hand it out!" Kendall croaked out urgently, his own stomach making summersaults by now as he could smell the bread and cheese, the smell of the food washing away the horrible goose bumps he'd gotten when he had smelled Chris standing next to him. Oh god, he was starting to recognize the man by smell now.

Logan's voice fortunately pushed the building panic away and stole his attention away from it.

"Carlos, there's food, did you hear?"

A small moan escaped his lips, but no words.

"Carlos? Are you okay?" Kendall now asked as well, worried about how weak his friend sounded.

James, who had been counting the 4 sandwiches and sorting them, looked up to glance at Carlos, glad that he could finally see again. But what he did see was not something he liked. Carlos was sweating profusely, and shivering, and he was extremely pale. He looked sick, very sick.

He grabbed two of the four sandwiches, and a bottle of water and slowly lowered himself on the floor, trying not to hiss in pain as he dragged his body over to Carlos' bed to look at him more closely. Up close he could see that Carlos' leg wound had apparently re-opened again and had bled through the hole of his jeans.

"Oh no, his wound in his leg has been bleeding again. He looks sick." James spoke in that same weak voice all of them seemed to share, looking over at Logan instinctively, even though he knew the smaller boy, who gasped, couldn't see it.

"Check if it's infected!" Logan immediately answered sternly, and James obeyed, trying to tear the hole in his jeans open a little bigger. Carlos hissed and moaned in pain, but James kept going and hissed at the sight. The wound was plastered with dried blood and looked very painful, but the wound seemed to have closed again, not bleeding anymore.

"Is there any swelling or redness? Or pus coming out of the wound?" Logan asked, the future doctor in him coming out. James shook his head, then realised Logan wouldn't be able to see it.

"No, it looks... well pretty normal I guess. Just a lot of dried blood and stuff."

"James, take of my blindfold. I want to take a look." Logan said sternly, and immediately James froze.

"I'm not allowed, Logan..." He said slowly, hesitatingly.

"I don't care! I want to see if it's infected! Just a quick look, you can put it back immediately! They'll never know!" James' eyes quickly scanned the room, and the ceilings, for anything that looked even remotely like a camera. Spotting none, he sighed deeply and crawled over to Logan, and quickly tore off his blindfold. Logan immediately started blinking furiously, his eyes watering.

"Quick, Logie." James urged him nervously, and was relieved when Logan didn't throw a nasty retort at him, but seemed to be just as nervous as him and quickly looked at Carlos' leg with his still unfocussed eyes. After a moment he sighed relieved and stole a quick glance at Kendall and James' faces before closing his eyes.

"Okay, put it back. I don't think it's infected. It's just... painful I think." He spoke, biting his lip in regret as James put the blindfold back around his eyes. Logan noticed his hands were slightly shaking.

"James, you're shaking." He spoke concerned, and sad that he couldn't see anymore.

"I know, I think we all are. I just feel so weak and dizzy and cold all the time and I keep trembling." He spoke softly. Logan nodded, understanding how he felt.

"I think it's because of the lack of food. So quickly, feed us! Start with Carlos."

James nodded and grabbed one of the two sandwiches that he had put down on the end of Carlos' bed, and held it out in front of Carlos' mouth, who even though he looked sick, ate the sandwich and downed half the bottle of water in record time. He fed Logan next, feeling very stupid having to feed his friends like this, and then crawled his way over to Kendall, to give him his food.

Kendall, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, was shivering badly. James wanted to reach out and feel his forehead, but he didn't dare to, the image of Kendall screaming at him to get away from him still haunting him. He fed Kendall his sandwich, while at the same time he finally started eating his own sandwich, which by far wasn't enough to still his hunger, two small slices of bread with a thin piece of cheese between them.

Well, at least it was more than they got last time. When they were both done James stared at Kendall for a while, worried about how pale and how miserable his friend looked.

"Kendall, are you doing okay...? Are you in any pain or something?" He asked gently and carefully, happy when he heard that his voice was a little stronger after having the food and water. Kendall nodded his head 'no', but didn't say anything. James could see him biting his lip. James put one of his hands on Kendall's hands, above his head, and squeezed them in a comforting manner, and even though Kendall flinched at the sudden touch, he didn't pull away. He swallowed but stayed quiet, secretly glad that James couldn't see his eyes, because they were watering so badly.

He felt so weak, he was supposed to be stronger than this. But his butt hurt so badly, the wound in his flesh stinging with every move he made. And then there was also still the inside of his butt that wouldn't stop hurting and reminding him of what had happened to him a few days ago. God, would he ever stop feeling so disgusting?

_'I want to fuck you so badly right now.'_

Kendall shuddered violently, making James release his hands in shock.

"Kendall?" He asked carefully. Kendall sighed deeply, feeling embarrassed and dirty.

"Sorry. I don't feel so good." He whispered, pulling at the tie-wraps to try and find James' hand, wanting to have some sort of comfort from his strong friend. James noticed it and with relief and affection flowing through his stomach he squeezed and rubbed Kendall's hands again, comforting not only his blond friend but also himself with the action.

"It'll be okay, Kendall. We'll get out of here sometime. Until then we'll just have to take what comes and keep on going."

He softly and slowly sang the last line, making a small smile appear on Kendall's face, and unbeknown to James and Kendall, also to Logan and Carlos' faces.

"Leaning on each other's shoulders..." Kendall whispered, not singing but saying the words in the right rhythm of the song, this time making a smile appear on James' face.

"Exactly. We'll get through this guys, we just gotta stay strong. We'll make it through... together." James spoke, desperately trying to return some hope to all of them, including himself.

Before anyone of the boys could respond though, the door was suddenly thrown open, and heavy .footsteps barged into the room.

X

X

X

**A/N =**

**OOOH Who is coming in the room?! Is it the cops? Or is it just the kidnappers?**

**What do you think will happen? And what do you _want_ to happen? **

**Review and I'll love you forever!**

**Kisses and hugs, Evi**


	28. The Fourth Kidnapper

**A/N = **

**I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long! I just didn't have any time at all for fanfiction I'm so sorry! This chapter is kinda short, compared to the last few with 5000 words. Well, I tried, hopefully the next chapter will be longer and up sooner.**

**I was kind of surprised to see that most of you wanted the cops to find them by now, but also kind of glad ;) Don't worry guys, this story is not gonna end anytime soon yet ;) **

**I wrote this really quick and it's probably really sloppy and FLOODED with mistakes. Just couldn't seem to get it better. Hope you like it anyways, and please bear with me, I'm really really tired.**

**Love and thanks for the 990 reviews :) Ten more to go then we've reached a thousand. OMG.**

**Warnings: Angst, violence, language.**

X

X

X

Chapter 28

"God DAMN IT!" Was the first thing the boys heard, but it was a strangers' voice, though James thought he recognized the voice. Kendall jerked his hands away from James' in shock, then immediately grabbed them again, freezing up completely, while James turned around to see who was coming in.

The man who had screamed was someone James had never seen before. He looked to be around his late forties or fifty-ish, with slightly balding hair and a slightly hunched frame. He was about Hawk's height, shorter than Chris and Pete, but still about an inch taller than Kendall and James, and very, very muscled. His face was red and he looked angry and frantic, while he lingered in the doorway, staring back at James.

"Come on, Charlie, you get this small one, here." Hawk ordered, a thin layer of panic lacing through his booming voice which made James snap his head to him in surprise. Why was Hawk sounding panicked? Could it be that there was another cop? Maybe they were finally going to be rescued now? So this Charlie must have been that 'friend' of Hawk's who had made the police go away a few days ago. He recognized the voice now he thought about it. A flare of hope and excitement shot through him, but he couldn't quite believe it, he didn't want to get his hopes up too much, only to be let down even worse.

He was grabbed away by Pete, who hoisted him on his shoulders like he was just a feather, while Chris was cutting off Kendall's restraints in a very hurried manner, so hurried that both James and Kendall were afraid he was going to cut in Kendall's wrist if he wasn't careful. But fortunately he didn't and he pulled Kendall up by his armpits, holding him close to his chest with a painfully tight grip on his upper arms, earning a muffled whimper of fear mixed with confusion from the blonde. Kendall still couldn't see anything when Chris pulled him over towards the door, making Kendall stumble along. Chris hadn't even bothered to take off his blindfold, apparently the hurry was that big.

"What the hell is going on?!" James cried out in a hoarse voice, as he could see Hawk lifting Carlos over his shoulder, who cried out in pain loudly, and the older man who apparently was called Charlie was still cutting through Logan's bindings.

"Come on Charlie, hurry the fuck up!" Hawk hissed at the man, making Carlos cry out again as apparently Hawk made a sharp movement which made Carlos' leg feel like it was being pierced by a thousand knifes. Hawk slapped him on his butt harshly.

"Be quiet, you!" He hissed at Carlos, who then bit his tongue to stay silent.

"I don't like this, man. I don't like this. This wasn't what I signed up for. I was just going to give you shelter and a hiding place. I didn't want to get involved with this! With those kids. They've heard and _seen _me now. GODDAMNIT GEORGE!" Charlie was complaining loudly while he ran after the other three men, who were already out of the room and running towards the stairs, carrying and pulling the boys along that had absolutely no idea what in the world was going on.

"Guys! Not up the stairs, we'll have no chance to get away in time that way! Follow me! And grab that wooden stick next to the stairs with ya!" Charlie shouted at the three kidnappers, who skidded to a halt and turned around to look at Charlie with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean?" Hawk asked, suspicion clear in his voice. He was clearly afraid of something, all the men seemed to be nervous and afraid of something. Could it be true that the cops had really found them then? Logan was struggling on Charlie's shoulder to try and get his blindfold off his eyes, happy when he finally succeeded.

"What's going on?" He tried to scream at Hawk, who was standing directly behind Logan, hanging over Charlie's shoulder, but it came out weak and croaky, "Have the cops found us?"

He was ignored, while the men followed Charlie into the room where they had been earlier that day, Chris carrying a wooden stick with a small metal hook on the end. The boys all tensed up, suddenly horror scenarios forming in their heads and without thinking Logan kicked out with his feet in fear, making Charlie scream as his feet hit his head. He almost released Logan, but got his grip back on the boy just in time, keeping him on his shoulder while Logan started to struggle. Hawk rushed forward and hit him harshly in his face, making Logan's head snap back and gasp in pain as he felt one of the wounds re-opening.

"Stay still, you little brat!" Hawk snarled at him, immediately making Logan cower in fear, wondering what the hell it was that Charlie was doing.

James could see it, since Pete kept turning his body to glance from the door to Charlie and back again, each time making James grit his teeth as his legs were hustled around.

It was a hatch, in the ceiling. The hatch was very well hidden, there were very thin lines on the wall that gave it away, but they were so thin that James was sure no one would ever realise it was a hatch without being told that it was there. Charlie was trying to fit the very small hook of the wooden stick in the little metal ring on the hatch, and he was having trouble doing so, since it was so extremely small.

Apparently Hawk was just as surprised that there was a hatch hidden in the room.

"What the hell? You never told me you had that in here?" He exclaimed while Charlie finally fit the hook in the ring and pulled the hatch open, with a lot of force, to reveal a narrow, upwards kind of tunnel thing, with a ladder falling half out of it.

"This ladder leads to the garage where the van is parked. If we're quick we can get away through this." Charlie explained hastily while he threw Logan off his shoulder, who fell on his butt awkwardly, right in front of Kendall's feet. Charlie pulled the ladder down, so that it almost reached the ground.

"Why the hell would you have that?" Hawk asked, still sounding very suspicious. Charlie turned around, irritation mixed with panic clear in his whole body posture.

"Exactly for situations like this. Hello, I have a huge hidden basement door that that first cop guy didn't even see while he was walking straight past it like three times. You don't ask me why the hell I have that, but you do get suspicious over a fucking hatch. Now shut up if you want to escape those damn cops and climb the bloody ladder." Charlie spoke quickly in his low voice.

"Isn't it stupid to go to the garage?" Chris asked hastily, distrust in his voice, "Can't we just better stay here and hide?"

Charlie's eyes flicked towards Chris, anger evident in them.

"Because the chance that they'll find us is too big. Have you seen how many of them are there, surrounding my fucking house? They know we have the boys, god knows how, and they are not going to stop searching this house until they've found them. The only way out will be with the van. Now shut up and hurry the fuck up before they get in the garage!" He spoke loud and quickly. Adrenaline ran through all of them by now, the kidnappers from panic, the boys from not being able to believe their ears, too stunned to know what to do. So the police had found them? They had actually found them and were searching for them?

Charlie climbed up the ladder first, dragging a slightly stunned Logan after him. Logan thought about struggling for a second, gripping the bars of the ladder tightly, but when he saw three men staring at him like they would kill him if he didn't put his feet on the ladder within two seconds, made him swallow in fear and cautiously put his feet on the ladder, starting to climb it with Chris giving him a rough upwards shove. Feeling like a complete wimp he continued to climb, with Chris following him up, dragging along a completely confused and conflicted Kendall.

Meanwhile Hawk and Pete threw Carlos and James off their shoulders, who grunted in pain, and tried to pull them to their feet when they collapsed immediately. Carlos cried out loudly in heart-wrenching pain, while James bravely bit his lips harshly when their kidnappers tried to push them forwards towards the ladder, and collapsed again, unable to stand on their hurt legs without feeling a thousand daggers stabbing their legs.

Hawk swore viciously as he realised the two injured boys were never going to be able to get up that ladder quick enough and grabbed his hair with his hands.

"Shit, Hawk, we have to go now if we want to be able to escape with the van in time." Pete spoke with panic lacing through his voice, and Hawk snapped his head at him in frustration and stress.

"I know!" He snapped, then brought his attention back to the two boys on the floor, who had crawled their way to each other and were pressing themselves against the other, hoping desperately that the police would come in time to save them. Fear and panic were obvious in Carlos' eyes as he leaned against James in fear, with James having his arms around his smaller friend protectively, but with fear lacing through his own hazel eyes. Hawk made his decision then, with great regret but seeing no other option.

"Let's just hope this basement is hidden well enough then and they won't be found in time. And let's make sure they won't be able to escape themselves." He said ominously, his eyes so evil they made James and Carlos gulp in fear, as he walked towards the two injured boys on the floor. Without warning he suddenly stomped on James' broken leg, right where his wound was, making the pretty brunette scream in agony. Carlos cried out with James in fear, scooting backwards but not able to escape Hawk's foot stomping down on his wound next, making him scream even louder than his friend. Hawk laughed at the two boys, who now were laying crumpled on the floor, with tears of pain streaming down their faces, before turning around and climbing the ladder in record time, closely followed by Pete, leaving the two boys alone in their shock and pain.

Above them, Kendall and Logan were being dragged towards the black van that started everything, in the garage that send shivers down their spines. They remembered how they had made an escape plan, thinking that they'd be somewhere outside, and how that plan had failed greatly because they were in this locked garage instead. They knew there was no way for them to escape this garage through the big garage doors leading outside, having already tried so the first day.

They were in a state of shock, not knowing what to do now. They wanted the police to find them, they didn't want to obey the kidnappers and let them escape. They wanted to be rescued. But they didn't know what to do. They were too tired, too hurt, too shocked to know what to do against these massive men that were currently dragging them towards the van.

Then they heard James scream a heart-wrenching cry, followed almost immediately by an even louder scream of Carlos and suddenly it was like a switch turned inside of the both of them. Logan dug his heels in the ground, making Charlie stumble to a forced halt in surprise, and tried to turn around, while Kendall pulled himself loose from Chris, who let him go for a second, not expecting the sudden fierce resistance. Kendall started running, back towards the hatch, but Chris recovered in merely two seconds, grabbing Kendall by his upper arm and pulling him back harshly, making Kendall stumble against Chris. He cried out his two friends' names in panic and worry, as he could see Hawk and Pete hurrying up the ladder, and tried fighting against Chris' painfully firm hold, with no luck. Logan, behind him, was also fiercely fighting Charlie's grip, the older man proving to be just as strong as the other kidnappers, not having any trouble at all with keeping Logan in his grip.

"What did you do to them?!" Kendall screamed out of breath, his voice hoarse with panic and fear for himself and Logan, but even more for his other two friends, as he struggled fervently in Chris' arms. Their screams were so agony-filled, and he thought he could vaguely hear one of them wheezing loudly in pain, down the hatch. He thought it was Carlos.

"Made sure they wouldn't be able to escape." Hawk mumbled hurriedly as he closed the hatch behind them, the hatch almost disappearing in the floor.

"What?! What do you mean with that? What did you do?!" Logan cried out then, just as horrified as Kendall. Pete opened the backdoors of the black, horrible van, and then came over to help Charlie with pushing the heavily struggling Logan towards it, while the big metal doors started to slide open.

"Wait! Wait, you can't just leave them there!" Kendall screamed as Chris followed his fellow kidnappers' example and started dragging the blond boy to the back of the van as well, while Hawk was covering the hatch with an inconspicuous rug.

"What if they don't get found!? They're injured! No! No stop!" He continued to scream, still struggling fiercely, but to no avail as he was pushed in the van harshly, seconds after Logan was pushed in.

To their surprise the three kidnappers jumped in the back of the van with them, Charlie staying out, throwing the doors closed behind them, making the back of the van pitch-black. Moments later they felt the van move and heard the engine start the rumble, then the van started moving, pulling up very fast.

"Oh no, no no no." Logan was muttering brokenly, tiredly giving up his struggle when he felt Pete pulling his wrists together, and putting tie-wraps around them. Kendall was still struggling fiercely though, trying to fight Chris and Hawk off of him as Chris held him down on his stomach and Hawk put the tie-wraps around his wrists, pulling them unnecessarily tight.

"We have to go back for James and Carlos! You can't leave them there, they're really hurt!" Kendall kept screaming, making Hawk roll him over on his back in annoyance and push his hand down on where he thought Kendall's mouth was. Apparently he had guessed correctly in the total darkness, for finally Kendall's protests were cut off and now muffled by his clammy hand.

"Shut up or I'll make you." Hawk hissed angrily while Chris straddled the hysterically terrified blond, making Kendall's blood run cold with fear as he froze completely, immediately giving up his protests.

"Why can't you just let us go?" Logan moaned brokenly, hating having to listen to his friends' panicked panting, completely engulfed in the darkness of the moving van, but before anyone could react the van suddenly swerved dangerously, then skidded to a very sudden and very abrupt halt, throwing all of them off their balance.

"Shit!" Hawk cursed, immediately guessing something was wrong, and he pulled Logan against him with his arms around the boy's neck and arm, making Logan yelp in shock. They could hear voices and footsteps and a lot of commotion coming their way, and now Chris swore simultaneously with Hawk, pulling Kendall up and against him, and grabbing his pocket knife from his jeans, just in time before the doors of the van were yanked open and light momentarily blinded them.

X

X

X

**A/N = Hope this wasn't too disappointing after having to wait for so long. **

**I'll try to update asap now. **

**And LETS GET TO 1000 REVIEWS! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	29. The Second Time

**A/N = **

**Sorry for the wait guys! I've been extremely busy with filming, being a First or Second Assistant Camera and sometimes also Lighting Technician. I just don't have time for anything else, literally. I get up at about 5.30, some days even earlier than that. And the earliest I ever get home again after being on the film set the whole day is usually around 20.30 and by then I'm so exhausted that I just lay on the couch for an hour doing absolutely nothing and then I go to sleep and the next day I get up at 5.30 again XD But I love it :) I LOVE being a Camera Assistant. **

**But now I have a few days off because of Christmas and New Year so today I set myself a goal that I'd have to update today, and guess what, it's 23.15 (in the Netherlands) as Im writing this XD **

**Hope you'll like this chapter. I'm very tired so it's probably loaded with errors and not the best I've ever written, but I didn't want to keep you waiting.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I can't believe you guys gave me well over a thousand reviews! I love you guys!**

**X**

**x**

**X**

**Chapter 29**

Nerves were coursing through Antonio Garcia's whole body, as he could see the greyish villa getting closer and closer. He was sitting behind the wheel of his police car, with nerves and adrenaline running through him, making him completely rigid with tension. He looked back in his rear-view mirror to see about three police cars following him, the rest waiting just behind the corner, so just out of sight, as back-up.

He pulled up in front of the house, the other three cars doing the same thing, and he stepped out of the door. Suddenly he was filled with dread, as he was being followed to the door by 7 heavily armed policemen that were all specialised on house searching.

What if they weren't there? What if he was wrong? His assumptions that the boys were being held here were mostly just build on a feeling he had. What if this feeling was wrong? Then he would have condemned the four boys to even more misery. His hands were shaking. Even though he was used to this kind of situation, now that it was his own son and his friends, it made the situation suddenly a lot harder. Scarier.

He rang the doorbell and knocked hard on the door, screaming: "LA PD! Open up the door immediately, we have a warrant to search this house."

He put his ear against the door to try and hear if something was going on inside. He thought he could very faintly hear some commotion, some door being thrown shut, then silence. So there was someone inside.

"LA PD! OPEN UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK THE DOOR IN!" Antonio screamed at the top of his lungs while again knocking hard on the door, and pressed his ear against the door again. Silence. He made his decision then, and stepped back a little bit. Then, with all the strength he had he kicked the door off its hinges. He ran over it immediately, not wanting to waste any time, and entered the house, again to search for his son. His colleagues followed him through the door into the corridor and then split up to search the house, Antonio ran into the living room, where he was met with the sight of about six empty cheap-labelled beer cans on the low table in front of the TV, and four dirty, empty plates with some leftovers of what seemed like burgers.

It was obvious now that there were four people in the house, apparently hiding somewhere. Four people. The three escaped criminals and the older guy that he had met the other day when he had searched the house on his own. His heart started to race at the realisation that the boys really had to be here and he quickly ran further into the house, desperately searching for any sign of his four beloved boys.

Then suddenly two officers were screaming from the other side of the mansion, and Antonio ran towards them, just in time to see a black van drive away, out of the mansion's huge garage through a huge metal door that was sliding down again.

Without another second of hesitation Antonio was running back towards the front door, while screaming in his walkie-talkie for the back-up to chase after the black van. He ran into his car, his partner right behind him and with screaming tires set off after the van.

The two police cars that had been hiding around the corner as back-up where already way ahead of them, and doing their best to try and cut the van off, with the other four cars following closely behind. Antonio's partner John Green was asking for immediate assistance though the radio, and Antonio almost didn't notice more and more police cars showing up all around them in his almost blind rage to get his boys back.

There really was no escape for the black van, with so many police cars coming from all around it, and it was only a short matter of time before the van was forcibly cut off and the driver had no choice but to slam the breaks, the black vehicle slightly spinning dangerously, before finally coming to a halt. Within seconds agents were pouring out of their cars, surrounding the black van, and grabbing their weapons as the driver of the van jumped out of the drivers cabin and ran over to the back doors, throwing them open before anyone could stop him.

X

X

X

The sight in front of them made Kendall and Logan freeze completely. The van was surrounded by seven police cars, and more were coming their way in the distance. The red and blue bright lights and the shrill sounds of the blaring sirens, and the policemen running out of their cars with guns aiming at them from all directions knocked the wind out of the two boys. But the man that had yanked the back doors open wasn't a cop. It was Charlie, looking very red-faced with panic.

"They cut me off, quick, get them out and use them as a trade." He cried out. Chris wasted no time, pushing Kendall out of the van, keeping him pressed against his chest tightly, as he stumbled, with one arm around his upper body, and the other pressing the knife dangerously close to Kendall's throat. At least fifteen policemen were gathered around them now, aiming guns at the four men, and more sirens were to be heard in the distance. They were screaming at the men to let the boys go and to surrender themselves, and Kendall hoped with all his might that they would, squeezing his eyes shut in fear as Chris pushed him forwards with the knife pressed against his throat.

Hawk had Logan in a similar way that Chris held Kendall, one arm around his chest, and in the other a pocket knife that he held pressed against Logan's throat, hurrying after Chris, trying to make his way over to the drivers door of the van. Pete and Charlie awkwardly ran behind them, feeling terribly betrayed by their two 'mates'.

"Freeze! Release those two boys and put your hands on your head!" A man with a megaphone was shouting, making Chris and Hawk tense up completely. But they kept pulling the two helpless boys towards the door of the van.

"Freeze right now! Hands on your head or we'll shoot!" The man threatened again through the megaphone, while more and more policemen gathered around and surrounded them, and also ambulances could be heard in the distance now. Logan and Kendall were light-headed with shock and fear by now. They were absolutely blinded by all the sudden bright light of the police cars, and their ears were ringing from all the screaming and the sirens all around. All they could see were the many men that were aiming guns at them, surrounding them and preparing to shoot, not to mention the knife at their throat. They both felt like they were going to faint any time soon, everything becoming too much for them to handle.

"Try to shoot us and we'll kill them! I swear to god we'll kill them!" Hawk bellowed loudly, the panic obvious in his voice, but also anger and manic determination, as he momentarily shattered Logan's eardrums.

"Release the boys right now, I'm not warning you again!" The policeman screamed back, making Kendall and Logan freeze in fear.

"Please let us go, please." Logan whispered to Hawk, his fear constricting his voice, while Kendall could only whimper as Chris held the knife so dangerously close to his throat that he already had a small cut on his throat. The knife was extremely sharp. There was no doubt that Chris could kill him with just one mere slash, and that thought made his whole body run cold with fear. The kidnappers kept moving, shuffling side-ways with their backs against the van, towards the door, using the two boys as a living shield.

Then suddenly a shot was fired, followed by the hissing sound of one of the tires of the van being blown to pieces. Chris and Hawk swore loudly in their captives' ears, and froze completely, while Kendall and Logan cried out in fear. A moment later a second shot was fired, immediately flattening a second tire. "Holy FUCK!" They could hear Charlie scream loudly and from the corners of their eyes they could see Charlie and Pete throwing their hands in the air and dropping to their knees, surrendering themselves in panic at hearing the shots and realizing that they were completely defenceless and the next shot might very well be fired at them.

Chris flinched so bad at the two shots that his knife once again graced Kendall's skin, slicing a bit deeper this time. Kendall again couldn't do more than merely moan softly at the horrible pain it send through his neck, as he felt blood trickle down his neck into the hem of his shirt. Out of reflex he tried to push himself against Chris' chest and had to lean his head back against his shoulder, as far away from the knife as possible, even though it meant pushing himself closer to the horrible man. Chris noticed it and swore loudly as he immediately held the knife further away from Kendall.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to do that, Blondie. I would never want to kill you, you're way too beautiful for that." Kendall could hear the panic in his voice, the fear of being caught as he spoke in his ear and stopped walking. They had almost reached the front door now, but with the two front tires being blown apart, Chris must have realised by now that there really was no way to escape anymore. Instead he pulled Kendall against him even closer and buried his face in the back of Kendall's neck, making the blonde scrunch his eyes closed in fear.

"You know, the thing I regret the very most about being caught like this, is that I'll be separated from you now. You just know that I'll do everything in my power to escape and come back for you. You're mine now and you always will be."

Hawk had kept moving, dragging Logan along with him, and was still screaming threat after threat. Logan was completely stunned. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think straight, wanting to think of a way to get Hawk off of him, but he just couldn't think with the knife pressed to his jugular. One simple slice and he would be dead. He couldn't breath, he was almost hyperventilating by now. He couldn't scream, he couldn't cry. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything, he was just paralysed.

"LOWER YOUR GUNS! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!" Hawk pushed Logan forward just a tiny bit, forcing his throat closer, towards the knife but that was his mistake. A third shot rang out, making everybody momentarily freeze, then suddenly Hawk was screaming a blood-curdling cry of pain, as blood came oozing out of his left leg, and he collapsed to the floor, dragging Logan with him. Logan immediately scrambled away from Hawk and backed up as quick as he could, seeing policemen rush over towards him and Hawk, who was still on the floor, screaming. He gasped in shock, completely overwhelmed by everything that was going on, and his eyes desperately searched for Kendall as policemen crowded around him and pulled him away from the scene gently. His eyes stayed glued on Kendall and Chris though, when he saw Kendall was still in Chris' grip, fear for his friend coursing though his whole body.

Chris dropped the knife when Hawk was shot and in a quick movement he turned Kendall around by his shoulders and pulled him against him, kissing him roughly on the lips. Before Kendall himself could even react he was pulled away by policemen, who wrestled Chris on the ground in record time. Chris didn't fight them. Instead he was screaming at Kendall, with a crazy, wild look in his eyes.

"I'll come back for you sweetie! You're mine now! You're mine!" Kendall was frozen on his spot, staring at Chris with wide eyes as he was being wrestled on his stomach and handcuffed, while all around him policemen were handcuffing the other three kidnappers and dragging towards the police cars.

Hands were guiding him away from Chris, away from the van and the other kidnappers, and towards the police cars and ambulances, and his legs automatically let them drag him away, but he couldn't really believe what was going on. Hands were on him, people all around him, saying his name and trying to get him to response, but he couldn't respond. Panic was welling up in him, everything was just too much, Chris' words still ringing in his ears. Or maybe that was because the man was still screaming his name.

Then suddenly there was Logan, with a blanket draped over him, and policemen leading him towards one of the ambulances. Kendall pulled himself away from the two policemen that were guiding him towards another ambulance, and ran over to his best friend, who when he saw Kendall running at him immediately turned to him and threw his arms around him. The look on Logan's face mirrored exactly what Kendall felt. Shock, confusion, fear, panic. He wanted to feel relieved, the police was arresting their kidnappers, they were finally saved. But it couldn't really sink in yet, they were in too much shock to really understand. So they just kept their arms around each other, thankful that the policemen let them have their moment, still protectively standing close to the boys though.

Both boys flinched when a hand was placed on their backs, then when they looked up they couldn't believe their eyes. It was Carlos' dad, Papi Garcia. He was looking at them with a mixture of relief, concern and love written all over his face. Without a moments hesitation both boys simultaneously threw themselves in Antonio's arms, suddenly with tears stinging in their eyes.

"Boys, you can't imagine how relieved I am to see you two." Antonio sighed out, unbelievable relief and emotion in his voice, as he ran his hands over their backs comfortingly. But then suddenly both boys' heads snapped up, and panic was back in their eyes.

"Papi, Carlos and James are still in the room! You have to go back to get them out, they're really hurt!" Logan cried out, fear for his friends in his voice as Kendall gasped for air, grasping Antonio's arm tightly. Antonio's expression changed drastically into a weird, but understandable mixture of worry and relief, as he gripped the boys' arms tighter. He was relieved to hear that Kendall and Logan knew where they were, but fear gripped his heart at the knowledge that they were badly hurt.

"Where are they, buddy? In the mansion?" He asked Logan gently, as he kept a supportive, but tight grip on Kendall, who looked like he was about to faint anytime soon.

"They're in the basement. There's a big hidden basement, with a hidden hatch in the garage that leads to the room where they are now!" Logan almost screamed, the only reason he wasn't really probably being the fact that his throat was so painfully dry from both the shock and the starvation and dehydration of the past few days.

"Okay. Very good Logan, we're going to find them." Antonio spoke quickly, suddenly filled with a desperate need to find his son.

"I'm going to get you boys into an ambulance now, and then immediately we're going to get them out as well, alright? It'll all be fine, I promise."

He let go off the two boys as three of his colleagues came forth to guide the two boys to the waiting ambulances, but Kendall immediately grabbed Antonio by his arm, a look of utter despair in his eyes. A painful lump formed in Antonio's throat as he couldn't help but think about what had happened to the boy a few days ago and he had to swallow deeply to keep his posture.

"Don't worry, it's over now. You're safe, and Carlos and James will be too in just a few minutes, I promise. Kendall, your mum and Katie are on their way to the hospital already, and Logan, your mum and dad have been called and will be there in a few hours. Carlos, James and I will be with you again very soon, I promise."

Antonio gave the boys one last hug and gave them an encouraging smile when he saw the boys letting the ambulance workers lead them towards one of the ambulances. He quickly grabbed one of the ambulance workers by the shoulders.

"Let them stay together as much as possible, please? Don't separate them yet?" He asked the middle-aged, kind looking man. The man nodded.

"Off course, officer. I won't even think about it, these poor boys." He spoke sincerely, relieving some of Antonio's worry about this half of the band of friends.

"Thank you so much." He said quickly, before turning around and running towards his boss on the scene, telling them that he knew where Carlos and James were.

Within seconds more than half of the policemen and ambulance workers were off in the direction of the mansion again, to rescue the other two boys. Antonio drove his car faster than he ever had, his heart hammering in his heart wildly, suddenly scared out of his mind for his son as Logan's words 'They're really hurt!' kept repeating themselves in his head.

He almost didn't notice how fast he was driving, and how fast he was running, his team following suit. After a while of searching the garage floor frantically, he indeed saw thin lines, hidden under some garbage on the floor. It was a one-way hatch though, participating in the fact that it was so incredibly hard to spot, even when you knew it had to be there. Still, it didn't take them too long to break it open with brute force, and Antonio almost fell right down through it as he hurried to get down the small, fragile ladder that hung out of the hatch. His boss and colleagues were following him down, but Antonio didn't wait for them as his feet hit the ground. He noticed he was in a small, completely empty room, except for one wooden chair, and he stood still for a moment, trying to listen if he could hear his boys. After a moment he thought he heard muffled sounds coming from behind the door, that was left half open. He immediately pushed it open and ran through it, with his colleagues head on his heels, then momentarily froze.

There they were, Carlos and James, both boys on the ground, with James trying to pull himself and Carlos along further. But as soon as the boys heard the policemen bolting through the door they snapped their heads around. For a second their eyes held an unspeakable terror, mixed with obvious pain on their faces, but as soon as they recognized the man in front of them the terror vanished from their faces and were replaced with disbelief and incredible relief.

Ever since the kidnappers had taken off James had been trying to pull himself and Carlos through the basement towards the stairs that led them out of there, knowing that they'd never be able to get up the ladder with their injured legs, that their damn captors just had to make that much worse by kicking them again. They were scared out of their minds, in horrible pain from their leg wounds, and terrified for their two best friends. They weren't even four meters away from the door, and not even half-way towards the stairs, but both boys were panting from the pain and exertion and the fear that they would never get out of there.

When they had heard all the commotion from the hatch, they had immediately feared the worst, that the kidnappers had come back for them. After all, they had left through that hatch as well.

When the door behind them opened, both of them were sure that there hearts were going to explode with fear. But when they turned around they froze for a second.

"Papi!" Carlos croaked out, obviously trying to scream for his dad, but his weak voice failing him. James stayed frozen on his spot though, unable to believe it when he saw more police officers come in the room, and also ambulance workers. He couldn't believe it. So they were finally being saved? It was real?

Antonio ran forwards and dropped to his knees to envelop his son in a tight, emotional embrace, the relief bigger than he had ever felt in his whole life.

"Oh mijo..." He mumbled as Carlos grabbed onto Antonio for dear life and broke out into a loud sobbing. James looked at the father and son as they hugged each other, for a moment not knowing what to do now. But then Antonio pulled him close to him and hugged him as well, a few relieved tears falling from his eyes as he now had both his beloved boys in his arms. They stayed like that for a moment, before Antonio slowly pulled back to look at his boys some more. His colleagues were all around them now, the ambulance workers examining them quickly, obviously noticing the leg injuries and all the other bruises and wounds. The policemen gave them more space for a moment, ready to help the boys out of the basement and to the hospital as soon as possible. Antonio pulled back from the embrace, but never let go of the two boys' hands. His heart clenched as he saw how bad the two teens looked. They looked just as bad as Kendall and Logan, pale with exhaustion, and cuts and bruises all over their bodies, but what stood out were the two big gashes on their legs. It looked sickeningly painful. He quickly averted his gaze back to their faces, to look at their hopeful faces, Carlos' still with tears falling from his tired eyes.

"Let's get you two out of here." Antonio spoke softly with an encouraging smile, inwardly still incredibly worried about Carlos because he looked like he was about to pass out anytime now, as his colleague and friend John Green and an ambulance worker lifted James up and supported him by almost lifting him up. James grimaced in pain, but knowing that they were finally being rescued gave him a spur of adrenaline and determination. So he bravely stayed upright, putting his weight on his good leg, thankful for the strong support of the two men, knowing that without it he'd collapse immediately.

Antonio lifted Carlos to his chest, biting his lip when his son groaned in pain.

"How are Kendall and Logan?" James suddenly asked, nervousness growing inside of him as he thought of his two friends that been taken along by the kidnappers. Carlos also tensed at the question.

"They're okay. They're already on their ways to the hospital. You'll see them very soon." Antonio said gently as he walked quickly towards the stairs. James and Carlos almost simultaneously sighed in relief.

"And the kidnappers?" James asked in a small voice.

"They are all arrested. Don't worry son, they won't ever see the light of day again, I'll make sure of that personally if I have to." Antonio spoke reassuring, and suddenly James felt like crying in happiness. Carlos let his head fall against his father's shoulder, taking in his scent and warmth, suddenly too exhausted to keep his eyes open any longer as they were being walked towards the safety of the ambulances.

X

X

X

**A/N = YESSS they are finally rescued! Are you guys happy? I am at the same time happy for the boys, but also a bit sad that the first part of the story is sort of over! But don't worry guys, this story isn't over yet, I still have plenty of angst and whump coming your way!**

**Now please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and how you think the boys are going to cope now?**

**I hope you all have a great Xmas and New Years Eve. **

**Love Evi!**


End file.
